Start Over
by yellownpunk
Summary: This is just what i think would have happened if jess came back for the 5th season and stayed. pls rr
1. Chapter 1

DESCLAMER- i do not own anything that has to do with the show.

-----Ok this one i started a while back and it was my first script. Please be kind and stick though i promise it gets better.

----- this is just determining what would have happened if jess came back during the fifth season and stayed.

EPPY 1

(RORY COMEING BACK FROM A PARTY WITH PARIS,JESS IS READING, AT HER DOOR STEP)  
PARIS: (TO RORY) is that?  
RORY: (RORY LOOKS UP SEES JESS)(TO JESS) what are you doing here?  
JESS: i need to talk to you and you haven't been answering my calls.  
PARIS: i'll give you guys time to talk, nice seeing you again jess.  
(PARIS LEAVES THE HALLWAY INTO HER DORM)  
RORY: well?  
JESS: can we go somewhere else.  
RORY: yeah, sure lets go out side.  
(SITS ON A BENCH OUT SIDE)  
JESS: rory i miss you  
RORY: your the one that left   
JESS: i know and that was stupid of me, but i didn't know who i was  
RORY: and what you do now?  
JESS: i know who i want to be.   
RORY: and who is that?  
JESS: i wanna be someone that is worth being with you.  
(RORY LOOKS DOWN)  
JESS: i miss you rory so much, god i don't know what you have over me, i should have been over you a year ago, but i'm not and you can't tell me you don't feel the same way...at least i hope you can't.  
JESS:say something, anything.  
RORY: i have homework  
JESS: what?  
(RORY LOOKS UP AT JESS)  
RORY: i don't know how to deal with this now. I have to think  
(WALKS AWAY)  
(opening credit)  
(JESS IS WORKING IN DINNER, AND SEES RORY COME IS WITH LOR)  
JESS: (TO LUKE) i'm taking my break.  
LUKE: you can't leave, its to busy   
JESS: luke it will be 10 minutes tops  
LUKE: jess come on i need you  
(LOR LEAVES TABLE TO ANNOY LUKE DURING HAPPY HOUR  
JESS: (GRABBING THE COFFEE POT) goes towards rorys table,(TO KURT) coffee?   
RORY: you didn't call me?  
KURT: yes  
JESS: would you like to hear the specials today  
RORY: jess!  
JESS: rory i am trying to work  
KURT: thats ok, i'm not ready yet  
(JESS GOING TO ANOTHER TABLE)  
(RORY PULLS JESS OUTSIDE, THEN JESS YELLS AT LUKE, I'M  
TAKING MY 5)  
RORY: i haven't heard from you  
JESS: rory i'm not a stalker  
RORY: no you just come in 2 times a year and expect me to drop everything for you, then you leave when i don't   
JESS: geez  
RORY: you should have called me if you were serious jess, but instead i come to find you still here in stars hollow. why?  
JESS: well rory in case you didn't hear me the first 2 times, i love you  
RORY: you didn't stay the first time  
JESS: and thats why i am trying to make it up now  
RORY: thats why your still here  
JESS: yes  
RORY: you changed  
JESS: well i try   
(LONG SILENCE)  
(LUKE STEPS OUT SIDE LONG ENOUGH TO SAY)   
LUKE: jess come on that was 10  
JESS: i better get back  
RORY: go ahead  
JESS: what are you doing l8r  
RORY: i was thinking of running off to new york  
JESS: funny... do you want to come by here l8r after i close up,  
RORY: i don't know jess  
JESS: it involves free coffee  
RORY: add free ice cream and you have a deal   
JESS: i think that can be arranged  
(LOR WALKS OUT SIDE HANDS RORY A COFFEE AND THEY LEAVE)

(RORY KNOCKS ON DOOR)  
JESS: you came (SURPRIZED)  
RORY: you achually think that i would pass up an oportunity for free coffee and ice cream. What kind of person do you think i am?  
JESS: and here i thought you came for the company  
RORY: (WALKING IN AND LOOKS AROUND) hey theres no ice cream  
JESS: its in the back  
RORY: sure it is  
JESS: i'll get it, what kind do you want  
RORY: i'm not picky  
JESS: after all you dated dean (TO HIMSELF)  
RORY: what  
JESS how about rocky road?  
RORY: my fav  
(JESS GETS BACK AND SITS DOWN)   
RORY: sooooo, (TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING TO SAY) what have you been up to?  
JESS: i got my GED. and now i am trying to get into a community college  
RORY: wow, thats great  
(LONG SILENCE)   
RORY: i missed you too, you know  
JESS: (LOOKS DOWN AND DOES THE SMILE HE DID WHEN HE WAS BEING TUTORED BY RORY AND WAS FLIPPING THE PAGES OF THE BOOK, MAN THAT WAS HOT)  
( JESS GETS UP TO PUT THE DISHES AWAY)  
RORY: its getting late i should go  
JESS: come on i'll walk you home  
RORY: so did you read the devinchi code  
JESS: wow goes to yale and she still has time to read  
RORY: well its kind of required  
JESS: i haven't really had time for one hit wonders  
RORY: its really (TRYING TO CONVINCE HIM) a good book   
JESS: i'll try it sometime then  
RORY: good  
(THERE HOME)   
(HE KISSES HER)  
RORY: so do you want to come in for coffee   
JESS: we just had coffee  
RORY: yeah but theres something i want to show you  
JESS: oh yeah  
(OPENS DOOR WHILE KISSING)   
LOR: rory!  
RORY: i'll see you l8r?  
JESS: yeah  
(AFTER JESS LEAVES)  
LOR: rory your back. where were you  
RORY: i went to lukes  
LOR: lukes is closed  
RORY: i know, um...(FINDING COURAGE TO SAY) i met with jess there  
LOR: i see...so the guy at the door would be jess.  
RORY: yeah  
LOR: so why didn't you tell me about this earlier  
RORY: i don't know, i didn't even know if i was going to go, i was just at lanes and i saw him cleaning up, and i figured why not  
LORILIE: rory (DISAPPOINTED)  
RORY: he's different  
LOR: you have to be careful  
RORY: you never even got to know him  
LOR: he left rory, no good-byes just left, i don't need to get to know him, i know him well enough  
RORY: he's changed, and i think i still love him  
LOR: ok, so are you guys back together?  
RORY: well sort of, its not official yet  
LOR: ok, but hon i think you should think about this  
RORY: i am... i'm going to sleep  
LOR: good-night  
RORY: night  
(DOOR CLOSES. AND LOR PICKS UP THE CORDLESS AND GOES UPSTAIRS)  
(LOR UP STAIRS DIALING)  
LUKE: hello  
LOR: why is he here?  
LUKE: do you know what time it is?  
LOR: everything was fine until he came here, who knows when he is going to leave and brake here heart again? Who is he, to think he can just come in and disturb peoples lives?   
LUKE: lorilie calm down.  
LOR: i'm not sure i can  
LUKE: its there desidion ok, we can't do anything about it, they are adults now, and to tell you the truth he has really matured.  
LOR: i just don't want to see her hurt again  
LUKE: i know, but its going to be ok  
LOR: your full of crap  
LUKE: give me a brake, its 3am   
LOR: ok see you tomorrow  
LUKE:good-night  
(THEY HANG UP)   
(THE END)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 2

(RORY AND LOR WALKING TO LUKES)  
LOR: i'm starving, we should have left earlier  
RORY: you could have had a pop tart  
LOR: well i didn't want to ruin my appatight  
RORY: and having a pop tart would do that (sarcasticly)  
LOR: i want pan cakes  
RORY: we're almost there  
LOR: you know we wouldn't have left so late if you didn't primp in the mirrir for an hour today  
RORY: your delusional, it was not an hour  
LOR: you never primp  
RORY: i wasn't primping, i was getting dressed, you primp, i don't primp   
LOR: you just used the word primp 3 times in one sentence, what they don't teach you new words at yale, why are we paying these guys again  
RORY: leave me alone i can't focus staight when i am hungry   
LOR: you could have had a pop tart  
(CREDITS)

(THEY WALK INTO LUKES)  
LOR: what happened  
RORY: its packed  
LOR: theres no where to sit  
RORY: should we go somewhere else  
LOR: no, i need lukes pancakes  
RORY: well what are we going to do   
LOR: rory we are the girlsfriends, we can do anything  
RORY: what are you going to do? (SOUNDING CONCERNED)  
LOR: wait here   
RORY: mom  
LOR: luke...i need pancakes  
LUKE: great sit down  
LOR: theres no where to sit  
LUKE: well what do you want me to do serve you breakfast up stairs  
LOR: great, we'll have 2 coffees and lots of pancakes  
LUKE: i'll be up in 5 minutes  
( THEY KISS)  
(LOR COMES BACK)  
RORY: what did you do  
LOR: come on were going upstairs, these are the priveledges of bring the girlfriend  
RORY: i like  
(RORY IS BACK AT THE HOUSE DOING H/W)   
RING:RING:RING  
RORY: hello  
JESS: hey  
RORY: hi  
JESS: so what are you doing  
RORY: writing my lit paper  
JESS: is that really necessary  
RORY: only if i want to pass  
JESS: so when do you think your going to be done  
RORY: i don't know, want to come over and help me  
JESS: i don't know rory  
RORY: my mom isn't going to be here  
JESS: when should i be there  
RORY: how about an hour so i can get a few pages done  
JESS: alright, see you then  
(THEY HANG UP)  
(KNOCK AT DOOR)  
RORY: you bring food  
JESS: is chinese ok ?  
RORY: depends did you go to al's or frank's  
JESS: whats the difference  
RORY: well al's is good b/c it has been there my whole life and i have gotten use to it, but frank's is new and greesy  
JESS: well i got a little of both   
RORY: great  
(WALKING INTO THE LIVING ROOM, RORY GOES TO THE KITCHEN TO GET PLATES)  
RORY: what do you want to drink?  
JESS: i got us sodas  
RORY- always prepaired  
JESS- thats the motto   
(RORY WALKS IN AND JESS GETS A TAPE FROM THE BAG)  
RORY: i thought you were going to help me  
JESS: i am  
RORY: how can u help me with a movie playing  
JESS: well as it turns out rocky is very educational  
RORY: oh you got rocky i haven't seen that in ages  
( KNOCK KNOCK)( RORY GETS THE DOOR WHILE JESS IS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE TAPE PLAYER)  
RORY: what are you doing here  
DEAN: rory we have to talk  
RORY: this isn't a good time  
JESS: rory i can't figure this damn thing out  
DEAN: don't tell me thats jess   
RORY: dean i think you should leave  
(JESS COMEING TOWARD THE DOOR)  
JESS: your VCR is messed up  
(SEES DEAN AT THE DOOR)   
JESS: hey apron boy  
DEAN: wanna keep your legs  
RORY: dean just go home, ok  
DEAN: no i am sick and tired of this guy  
JESS: geez, you heard the girl, go!  
(DEAN STEPS INSIDE)  
JESS: if you didn't get the suttle signals i'll help you out, she doesn't want you here, don't you understand, so why don't you go home to your little lady.  
(!DEAN PUNCHES JESS!)  
JESS: oh you have got to be kidding  
(!THEY FIGHT!)  
(AFTER KNOCKING OVER MANY THINGS,JESS KICKS DEAN OUT SIDE)  
RORY: oh god your bleeding   
JESS: its no biggy  
(RORY GETS A WET RAG)  
RORY: i'm sorry he came by  
JESS: its not your fault he's the dumb hineyrumpus   
RORY: i don't know what's up with him  
JESS: he's obviously retarded. he's married and he's still trying to get you back, what a loser  
RORY: he's not married anymore  
JESS: linsey finally came to her sences?  
RORY: something like that, they kind of broke up b/c (SILENCE) of me  
JESS: so he broke up with linsey b/c he was still in love with you?  
RORY: linsey broke up with him b/c he cheated on her  
JESS: so where do you fit in  
(RORY LOOKS DOWN)   
JESS: i see  
RORY: i...  
JESS: i don't need an explaination, i didn't expect you to join a convent, you know  
RORY: i don't know what to say  
JESS: i can't believe you broke up a marrage (laughing)  
RORY: not funny  
JESS: right (TRYING TO CONVINCE HIMSELF), why don't we just clean this place up before your mom comes back  
(LOR COMES HOME)  
LOR: rory?  
(AFTER SEEING RORY ATTEMPTING TO CLEAN UP THE ROOM)  
LOR: What the hell happened, rory? i thought i told you, if your going to have a wild college party don't do it here.  
(JESS WALKS IN FROM OTHER ROOM)   
LOR: rory want to tell me whats going on?  
RORY: right, i'll meet you in the kichen  
LOR: your damn right you will (LORILAI WALKING TO THE KICHEN)  
RORY: (TURNS TO JESS) can i call you later   
JESS: yeah (KISSES HER AND LEAVES)  
(GOES INTO KITCHEN)  
RORY: i can explain  
LOR: please do  
RORY: dean came over, while jess was here and  
LOR: (INTERUPTING) they got into a fight.  
RORY: right but dean made the first punch  
LOR: why do i find that hard to believe  
RORY: b/c you never gave jess a chance  
LOR: its not like i'm not trying  
RORY: really?  
LOR: well, No, but i can start  
RORY: he really does love me  
LOR: i know he does hon, he has always loved you but that hasn't stopped him from leaveing, and i know you say he's changed but i come home to find the house a reck and jess right in the other room, (CALMING DOWN) but i will try to give him a chance.  
RORY: thank you  
LOR: hey maybe he can come over for dinner  
RORY: dinner?  
LOR: yeah why not   
RORY: do you really think your ready for that  
LOR: no, but luke can come over two so it won't be as ackward  
RORY: are you sure?  
LOR: yeah. so do you want chinese or lukes tonight  
(WHILE RORY IS WALKING TO HER ROOM)  
RORY: mom you can't just invite some one over for dinner and expect them to bring the food.  
LOR: your right.  
(STEPPING OUT OF HER ROOM)  
RORY: i did have chinese for lunch though  
LOR: luke's it is.  
(AT JESS' HOUSE)   
(RING:RING:RING)  
JESS: hello  
RORY: hey  
JESS: how did the lecture go  
RORY: lecture plz, do you know my mom at all   
JESS: not really  
RORY: good point, how would you like to change that and come over for dinner tonight  
JESS: rory i am pretty comfortable with the reationship your mom and i have  
RORY: but i'm not, and luke is going to be there so it won't be ackward   
JESS: how can i get out of this?  
RORY: not possible  
JESS: ok what time should i be there  
RORY: 7 should be good  
JESS: you owe me  
RORY: i know  
JESS: well see you later then  
RORY: bye  
(THEY HANG UP)  
(KNOCK ON DOOR)  
(LOR ANSWERS AND ITS LUKE AND JESS, RORY IS STILL IN THE KITCHEN)  
LUKE: you know when you invite people over for dinner you are achually suppose to provide dinner.  
LOR: did you really want me to cook?  
LUKE: good point   
LOR: plus i got the drinks  
JESS: sounds like a fare trade   
(THEY WALK INTO THE KITCHEN)  
(RORY GOES OVER AND KISSES JESS)   
LUKE: you mean we're achually going to eat in the kitchen  
LOR: yeah supposedly thats what its here for, personally i think thats a myth  
( THEY SIT DOWN TO EAT)  
LOR: so jess what have you been up to?  
JESS: well i got my ged and now i am going to a community college  
LOR: well thats great, what do you want to study?  
JESS: i'm not sure yet  
LOR: well you still have time  
(LONG SILENCE)   
RORY: so the town meeting is tonight, after we eat do you guys want to stop by there  
LOR: ooo lets save some frys to throw at taylor  
JESS: i'm in  
(LOR LOOKS AT LUKE)  
LUKE: do i have a choice  
LOR: ofcoarse you have a choise, but would you really pass up the chance to get on taylors nerves  
LUKE: your right what was i thinking  
(WALKING INTO THE TOWN MEETING LATE)  
TAYLOR: all for the glitter side walks  
(KIRTS HAND AND LORS HAND ARE THE ONLY ONE SHOWING)  
TAYLOR: lorilie will you ever be on time for one of our town meeting  
LOR: taylor do you ever really expect me to come here early?  
TAYLOR: well no.  
LOR: so no disappointments   
TAYLOR: what?  
LOR: shimel figgets  
TAYLOR: huh?  
LOR: tumple nuggets  
(TAYLOR SHUGGS WITH ANNOYANCE)  
JESS: now this is entertainment  
RORY: see not that bad  
JESS: your not getting out of dept  
(RORY KISSES HIM)  
TAYLOR: where were we, oh yeah, all opposed  
(EVERYONE ECSEPT KIRT RAISE THERE HAND)  
TAYLOR: lorilie you can't vote twice  
LOR: everyone in the room raised there hand how would it make any difference if i didn't raise my hand  
RORY: one  
LOR: what  
RORY: it would make a difference of one  
LOR: that was a retoricle question   
TAYLOR: thank you rory  
RORY: anytime.  
(A FRY IS THROWN AT TAYLORS EAR, FROM NO WHERE)  
TAYLOR: Hey who thew that?  
(AFTER THE TOWN MEETING)  
RORY: mom i'll meet u at home k  
LOR: k , see you l8r  
(LUKE WALKS LOR HOME AND JESS WALKS WITH RORY A DIFFERENT WAY)  
(JESS AND RORY WALKING)  
RORY: so where do you want to go.  
JESS: lets just take a detour back.  
RORY: ok, so how did you survive and how am i going to pay you back  
JESS: to tell you the truth it wasn't that bad, but as for the paying back i have something in mind.  
RORY: oh yeah?  
JESS: yeah but it will be a surprize.(JESS SMILES)  
RORY: i see...  
JESS: so i picked up " the devinchi code"  
RORY: did you start it though   
JESS: i read a few chapters  
RORY: and...?  
JESS: and your right it's addicting  
RORY: i told you, you'd love it  
JESS: i guess i am just going to have to trust you more often  
RORY: hey i thought i was the one that is suppose to trust you  
JESS: what you don't?  
(HE KISSES HER)  
RORY: well jess you did leave multipul times  
JESS: i know...  
RORY: doesn't mean i don't care about you  
JESS: right, i really am sorry you know  
RORY: i know, but you can't just tell me you'll never do it again you have to show me  
JESS: and i will  
RORY: really? (SMILING) how?   
JESS: i'll think of a way  
( THEY KISS AGAIN)  
(MEAN WHILE)   
LOR: so this was kind of fun  
LUKE: yeah great  
LOR: hey whats up  
LUKE: me.. nothing  
LOR: come on luke your spaced out, why?  
LUKE: i think jess is hiding something  
LOR: of coarse he's hiding something, jess would not be jess if he wasn't   
LUKE: no lor this is bigger  
LOR: do you know something i don't.  
(BACK TO RORY AND JESS)  
RORY: so we should be getting back  
JESS: i don't want to, lets just stay here  
RORY: i promised my mom i would be back  
JESS: you will  
RORY: tonight?   
JESS: well...  
(THEY KISS AGAIN)  
RORY: ok come on  
JESS: alright  
(JESS WALKS HER HOME)  
(AT THE HOUSE)  
LOR: hey hon, how was the rest of your night?  
RORY: it was great, and how was yours?  
LOR: it was good. (LOOKS WORRIED)  
RORY: whats wronge  
LOR: oh nothing, don't worry about me, you should get to sleep, you need your rest  
RORY: come on mom tell me  
LOR: i guess i am a little disappointed that my mother got back from Itily this week, so we have to go to friday night dinner.  
RORY: oh thats it?  
LOR: yep... thats it  
RORY: ok... good night  
LOR: night  
(THE END)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 3

((THE NEXT MORNING))  
(LOR WALKING INTO THE KITCHEN HALF ASLEEP SHE SEE RORY TRYING TO COOK IN THE KITCHEN)  
LOR: rory honey do you know what time it is  
RORY: yeah its 5 o'clock  
LOR: your class isn't til' 10am  
RORY: i know i just thought i'd get an early start  
LOR: its 5 am  
RORY: you can go back to sleep  
LOR: no i'm already up, i can't go back to sleep now  
RORY: good i am making coffee anyway  
LOR: lets just go to lukes  
RORY: its 5am its way to early for him to be up working  
LOR: its way to early for anybody to be up  
RORY: come on sleepy head go wash up and you'll feel good as new  
(5 MINUTES PASS)  
(LOR FALLS ASLEEP SITTING ON THE TOILET BRUSHING HER TEETH)  
(RORY FALLS ASLEEP SITTING AT THE KITCHEN TABLE WAITING FOR COFFEE)  
----OPENING CREDITS---

(8:45AM AT LUKES)  
LOR: you know i bet we could have saved houndreds of dollors if one of us would have just learned how to cook  
RORY: thousands  
(LANE COMES IN)  
RORY: hey lane whats up  
LANE: hi lorilie how have you been  
LOR: fine, but rory just said hi  
LANE: what do you think the special is going to be today, you know he has a special everyday  
LOR: as it so happeneds i did know that  
RORY: lane  
LANE: yeah most people don't, but i do? yep and usually on monday morning its toast and bacon  
LOR: well i did not know that  
RORY: come on lane i was only here for a weekend  
LANE yeah most people don't, but it probably changed consisdering everything else is changing  
RORY: what are you talking about  
LOR: yeah lane i'm kind of lost to   
(JESS WALKS BY)  
LANE: i bet you, jess doesn't know the special!  
JESS: excuse me  
LANE: you heard me, now please tell me whats the monday special huh!huh!  
JESS: hopefully a seditave  
LOR: lane honey whats wronge  
(JESS WALKS AWAY TO SERVE COFFEE)  
LANE:well now that jess is here luke cut back on my hours.  
RORY: oh that sucks  
LANE: don't you "oh that sucks" me, i'm still not talking to you, you know consisdering you avoided me for the entire weekend  
RORY: lane, i'm sry how about after i go to my classes we go get coffee, me treat and catch up  
LANE: and a danish?  
RORY: and a danish (CONFIRMING)  
LANE: ok that sounds fair  
LOR: wait lane, luke cut back your hours? well that doesn't seem fair.  
LANE: he doesn't need me anymore   
LOR: i'll be right back  
(GETS UP TO TALK TO LUKE)  
LOR: i don't think it was fair to cut down lanes hours, you know she lives on her own now and needs the money  
LUKE: i know i am really sorry about that, i will be more than happy to give her a reconmondation, if she really needs more work  
LOR: yeah well you know how hard it is to get a job  
LUKE: i know but jess really needs the money right now  
LOR: yeah well it better be a damn good reconmodation   
(LOR GOES BACK TO HE TABLE)  
(LANE LEFT)  
RORY: lane said to tell you she had to go, (LOOKING AT THE TIME) and so do i  
LOR: love ya, drive safe  
RORY: i'll call you later  
(WALKS OUT THE DOOR)  
(JESS SEES HER LEAVE AND RUNS OUT THE DOOR AFTER HER)   
JESS: hey are we still on for wednsday  
RORY: whats wednsday   
JESS: i told you it was a secret  
RORY: ok, but if i don't leave now i'm going to be late  
(SHE KISSES HIM)  
JESS: i'll call you  
RORY: you better  
(FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER)  
RORY: grandma how was Itily.  
EMILY: oh rory it gets better with every visit  
LOR: just like Johnny Depp  
RORY: i'll keep that in mind   
EMILY: so anything new happen while i was gone  
(RORY AND LOR EXCHANGE LOOKS)  
LOR: oh you know mom, same ol' same ol'  
EMILY: right, so rory whats new with school , hows logan  
RORY: well schools great but as it so happens i am not seeing logan anymore   
EMILY: no?  
RORY: things just didn't work out  
EMILY: i see, well thats ok b/c your grandfather and i would like to introduce you to a young gentleman we know, he's the grandson of a friend from the DAR  
RORY: well umm...  
LOR: i don't think that is such a great idea  
EMILY: lorilie your daughter is 19 years old, i think she can talk for herself  
LOR: (MAKES EVIL CAT NOISE)  
RORY: achually grandma i am seeing someone new  
EMILY: oh really?  
RORY: yes, you should remember him, jess  
EMILY: jess?  
RORY: yeah   
EMILY: your dating jess, the same jess that is related to luke, lorilies luke  
RORY: well, yes  
EMILY: what is this a jerry springer eposode  
RORY: well grandma  
LOR: jerry! jerry!  
RORY: mom!  
EMILY: how do you people do not see this as unfit?  
LOR: mom its no big deal, luke is jess' uncle, infact i think it is his uncle by marrige, so its not that bad  
EMILY: well its not like your getting married  
RORY: right.  
LOR: yum, this is good chicken  
(LEAVING FROM DINER)  
LOR: so are you coming home with mommy  
RORY: Not just yet, I have some things to do first but i'll be home later  
LOR: ok see you later then  
(THEY GO THERE SEPERATE WAYS)  
(IN RORY CAR, THE PHONE RINGS)  
RORY: yeah i'm on my way  
LOGAN: great  
RORY: oh... hey  
LOGAN: so who are you meeting  
RORY: nobady you know  
LOGAN: i don't know, i know a lot of people  
RORY: lissen this really isn't a good time, i'm in kind of a rush  
LOGAN: just call the person your meeting and tell him you'll be late  
RORY: i never told you it was a him   
LOGAN: so it is a him?  
RORY: i don't have time for this, what do you want  
LOGAN: many things  
RORY: bye logan (IRRITATED)   
LOGAN: no, wait there was a reason i called  
RORY: well, get on with it  
LOGAN: there's this bankwet thing, that i have to go to, and my ex is going to be there and if i don't bring a date...   
RORY: how is this my problem  
LOGAN: well i figured since your the only girl friend i have that you might want to come  
RORY: correction... girl who so happens to be some what of a friend  
LOGAN: i'll take that as a yes  
RORY: no forget it  
LOGAN: come on rory, it would just be a friend helping another friend out  
RORY: just a friend thing?  
LOGAN: yes, i promise  
RORY: well when is it?  
LOGAN: next saturday  
RORY: ok, fine, but i really have to go now  
LOGAN: thank you  
RORY: bye  
LOGAN: bye ace

( LUKES)  
RORY: hey luke is jess here  
LUKE: yeah he should be right down  
RORY: great, can i get a cup of coffee while i wait   
(LUKE POURS COFFEE)  
(JESS COMES DOWN STAIRS)  
JESS: when did you get here?  
RORY: a minute ago  
JESS: you could have went up stairs  
(RORY LOOKS AT LUKE WITH A CONCERNED LOOK ON HIS FACE)  
RORY: here is fine  
JESS: ok, are you ready  
RORY: yeah, so where are we going  
JESS: a concert  
RORY: who  
JESS: disstillers  
RORY: are you serious, how did you get tickets  
JESS: i pulled a few strings  
RORY: wow thats amazing  
(GET IN CAR AND GO)

(3 TO 4 HOURS LATER)  
LORILIE: wow you got home late  
RORY: i went to a concert with jess  
LORILIE: oh... who did you go see?  
RORY: disstillers  
LORILIE: not fair  
RORY: completely fair, you went to see Bono without me  
LORILIE: so your going to concerts with jess now, with out telling me.  
RORY: i just told you  
LORILIE: yes, but after you went  
RORY: so?   
LORILIE: so, i would have liked to have known, so i wouldn't have been so worried  
RORY: so when did you become so strict   
LORILIE: since now i have to be  
RORY: i'm 19 mother, i don't need your lechture  
LORILE: you do when your drinking  
RORY: one beer  
LORILIE: rory! your not 21  
RORY: you never had a problem with me drinking before  
LOR: well, it wasn't with jess before  
RORY: so thats what this is about, when are you ever going to trust him  
LOR: i'm trying, but its a little hard when you go to some concert with out telling me and then get home drunk.  
RORY: one beer!  
LOR: it doesn't matter how many beers when you can't hold your liquor after 2 sips  
RORY: i'm going to sleep wake me up when you get back your sanity

(MORING--LOR MAKING COFFEE, RORY STEPS OUT OF BED ROOM)  
RORY: ahhhh, what was that  
LOR: what, oh hon that was the door opening  
RORY: when did it get so loud  
LOR: oh honey  
RORY: what happened last night  
LOR: i should ask you the same question, i thought you only had one beer   
RORY: i did, then i had a few shots  
LOR: oh poor thing, now whats your new years resolution  
RORY: fine i will give up liquor if you give up loud noise  
LOR: how about just for today  
RORY: deal  
(LOR HANDS HER A REMEDY DRINK)  
LOR: here honey drink this  
(SHE DRINKS IT)  
RORY: gross what the hell is this  
LOR: its better if you don't know, how do you feel?  
RORY: i'll be better  
LOR: ok lets go to lunch  
RORY: (CORRECTING) breakfast.   
LOR: no hon its 1, its lunch  
RORY: oh, (TRYING TO GET UP) wow, yeah give me a minute  
LOR: ok  
RORY: mom. i'm sorry i should have told you  
LOR: oh its ok, just try not make mommy worry that much anymore  
RORY: will do

(BACK IN LUKES APT)   
LUKE: jess we need to talk  
JESS: about what? can it wait i have to meet rory in 20 minutes.  
LUKE: no it has been waiting to long  
JESS : fine what is it?  
LUKE: i got a call  
JESS: (SARCASTICLY) wow thats amazing, don't tell me you picked it up and talked too.  
LUKE: jess i'm not playing around here, be serious   
JESS: what do you want luke  
LUKE: why did you really come back jess  
JESS: i already told you  
LUKE: don't tell me it was just to get rory, tell me the real reason  
JESS: if i know you right, you already know  
LUKE: jess you can't just take off on something like that  
JESS: seemed pretty simple to me  
LUKE: fine, become the one person you hated your whole life  
JESS: what ever  
(HE LEAVES)  
(THE END) 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 4

( EMILYS HOUSE)  
MAID: can i take your coat?  
(LOR HANDS THE MAID HER COAT)  
LOR: is rory here yet  
MAID: yes she's in the living room with your mother  
LOR: ok thz ( GOES TO LIVING ROOM)  
EMILY: your late  
LOR: I know! i left the house at the time i was suppose to, to get here on time and then i'm on the road and all of a sudden, this um...bat,  
EMILY: here we go  
LOR: yeah this bat just flew in front of my wind shield, and there was swerving, mom your lucky i survived.  
RORY: the poor bat, did it die?  
LOR: oh no, the bat was fine, until i got out of the car and started throwing rocks at it.  
RORY: you didn't?  
EMILY: rory don't get sucked up into this madness  
LOR: i had to hon, who knows how many people he would do this to, i had to stop this crazy cycle  
EMILY: well your right about the crazy part  
RORY: you killed a living creature?   
LOR: it wasn't dead when i left  
RORY: so you left it there to die?  
LOR: well, what do you want me to do sent it to bat hospital?  
(OPENING CREDITS)

( THE INN)  
lorilie: sook did we get the coffee sent in yet?  
sookie: fresh this morning   
(PULLS OUT MUG)  
lorilie: fill me up  
(LOR POURS COFFEE INTO MUG)  
SOOK: So whats been going on?  
LOR: poor you. have the babies been keeping you out of touch from the out side world?   
SOOK: is bush still president?  
LOR: yep and more bad news, jess is back  
SOOK: jess? lukes nephew jess? rorys jess?  
LOR: yes and now he is rorys jess (ephasizing the is)  
SOOK: so their back together?  
LOR: yep  
SOOK: how are you taking this?  
LOR: well it is her desidion, and she is all grown up now. I just thought that she was over him.  
SOOK: well, there was no real closer, and she did really love him  
LOR: i know, now i just have to get use to him  
SOOK:yep  
(LORILIE FILLS COFFEE AGAIN AND THE PHONE RINGS)  
LOR: i have to get that  
SOOK: ok, fill me in on details later  
LOR: you bet  
(RORY BACK AT YALE GETTING READY FOR THE BANKWET)  
PARIS: so where are you going, all dresses up   
RORY: to a bankwet  
PARIS: with jess?  
RORY: no logan   
PARIS: i thought you were dating jess  
RORY: i am, me and logan are just going as friends  
PARIS: right... and jess is ok with this?  
RORY: why wouldn't he be  
PARIS: you didn't tell him  
RORY: no and he will over react any ways, and its not that big of a deal  
PARIS:ok  
(LOGAN PICKS HER UP)  
LOGAN: you look great  
RORY: thaz, you too, ready?  
(AT BANKWET)  
LOGAN: i want to thank you again this means alot to me  
RORY: its no problem, so were is she?  
LOGAN: who?  
RORY: your ex  
LOGAN: oh... .( LOOKS AROUND) i guess she hasn't come yet

(LORILIE WALKS INTO LUKES)  
LOR: need coffee pronto  
(LUKE POURS COFFEE)   
LUKE: so how was your day today  
LOR: well, michelle got a cold, and didn't come to work so i had to take on his job as well as mine, poor michelle i didn't realize i gave him so much work  
LUKE: poor michelle! your going though with draw  
(LOGAN WALKING RORY HOME)

RORY: you know, i achually had a good time tonight   
LOGAN:yeah? well maybe we can do it again sometime  
RORY: well see you around  
(LOGAN KISSES HER)  
RORY: (PULLES AWAY,STARTLEDLY) what are you doing?  
LOGAN: thats called a kiss, remember we use to do it, it goes a little like (LEANING IN FOR ANOTHER KISS RORY PUSHES HIM AWAY)  
RORY: no! bye logan!  
(RORY WALKS IN LUKES AND JESS IS SERVING COFFEE)  
RORY: hey, what are you doing tonight?  
JESS: just working  
RORY: can you get off, we should talk  
JESS: i think so to (to luke) i'm taking off   
(THEY LEAVE)  
RORY: ok, um... we should be completely truthful with each other, otherwise this thing won't work.  
JESS: i agree  
RORY: so i have to tell you something  
JESS: me too   
RORY: i...i...  
JESS: i have a kid  
RORY: you what?  
JESS: in LA, i had this girlfriend and she got pregnant, so her parents were planning our wedding, and all i kept thinking about was you   
RORY: so you ran off  
JESS: i know it was wronge, but i couldn't think of what else to do, and i thought i would tell you about it so that when i visit her you could come with.  
RORY: to see your ex?  
JESS: my daughter  
RORY: oh my god, i have to sit down  
JESS: i don't want to become my father  
RORY:(looking very confused and disoriented)  
JESS: i don't want to show up 18 years from now and completely mess up her life, i need you to be there with me, because (silence) i don't have that kind of courage   
RORY: ok  
JESS: ok what?  
RORY: well jess i am not sure on what a person says when they are told something as shocking as this so i think i'll go with ok.  
JESS: i'll walk you home  
(THIS IS A SOME UP OF THIS EPPY, B/C IT IS TO SHORT)  
(THE END)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 5 (UP UP AND AWAY)

(THE GILMORES WALKING TO LUKES)  
RORY: i can't believe you knew before i did, how is that fair  
LOR: sorry kid   
RORY: but its so weird you know  
LOR: thats how i was when i found out  
RORY: how am i suppose to act around him now  
LOR: the same as you always have  
RORY: i guess thats best  
LORILIE: always lissen to your elders they know  
RORY: i still can't believe kurt is bie  
LORILIE: you really should have seen it comeing, i thought i trained you better than that.  
( LUKES)   
JESS: (TO RORY) can i talk to you out side  
(THEY GO OUT SIDE)   
JESS: i'm going to LA this weekend  
RORY: (SHOCKED) i thought you were going to wait until summer  
JESS : do you want to come   
RORY: this weekend?  
JESS: yeah. i'm takeing the car so we probably won't get back until sometime next week  
RORY: i have classes  
JESS: what are you talking about winter break is next week, if you don't want to come all you have to say is no  
RORY:no i want to come, what time are you leaving  
JESS: friday night   
RORY: i have those friday night dinners at my grandparents i have to go to  
JESS: i can pick you up and we can go right after  
RORY: why don't you just come to diner?  
JESS:i don't know about that rory  
RORY: come on, my grandmother doesn't exactly have a good thought of you because of what happened last time, and i think if she got to know you...  
JESS: rory!  
RORY: please jess, its the perfect time we will be leaving to LA right afterwards  
JESS: ok, i'll go  
RORY: thank you, i just think it will be easier this way  
JESS: after this lets call us even  
RORY: me going to LA with you and you going to my grandmothers for dinner, that doesn't really make us even  
JESS: the double date  
RORY: ok i guess we are  
JESS: well i better get back to work  
RORY: i need breakfast  
(THEY GO BACK IN LUKES)  
LOR: so what was that about?  
RORY: oh umm, jess is coming to friday night dinner  
LOR: are you sure you want to do this  
RORY:yes, i already convinced him to go  
LOR: but hon my mother is going to be there  
RORY: yes, i am aware that grandma is going to be in her own house eating her dinner  
LOR: with us, and jess  
RORY: i realize this  
LOR: and you still want to do this?  
RORY: well it will be a good time for both of you to get to know him  
LOR: Ok, well you should call her up and tell her so that she won't go belistic at the door  
RORY: i plan on it, after breakfast  
(FOOD COMES)  
RORY: you know i can't seem to find my Nirvana CD  
LOR: oh yeah? (SOUNDING GUILTY)  
RORY: yeah, i found the case however   
LOR: oh, where'd you find that  
RORY: in your car  
LOR: weird  
RORY: i know you stole my cd mother  
LOR: you have no proff  
RORY: hello! cd cover in car  
LOR: that proves nothing, except that i am careless when i'm stealing  
RORY: i want it back by friday  
(CALL TO EMILY AT LUKES)  
EMILY: hello   
RORY:hi grandma  
EMILY: well hello rory, its so lovely to hear from you  
RORY: well the reason i called, is because i was wondering if i could bring a guest to dinner this friday?  
EMILY: thats no problem, so who will you be inviting  
RORY: jess  
EMILY: oh... great then, i will see the four of you next friday  
RORY: four of us?  
EMILY: well rory, sweety, i have to go. i'll see you friday  
RORY: yeah see you friday  
(RORY GETS OFF THE PHONE)   
RORY: four of us? did you invite anyone?  
LOR: no, she said 4? maybe you just heard her wronge  
RORY: no she spesificly said 4.   
LOR: well i guess we'll see what she meant this friday. so why did you tell her jess was comeing  
RORY: because he is  
LOR: yes, but you didn't have to tell her that  
RORY: well she would have found out eventually  
LOR: or would she?  
RORY: what are you talking about?  
LOR: well, moms eye site has been failing   
RORY: it has not  
LOR: oh yes, i asked her to hand me my 7 up last week and she handed me your sprite  
RORY: they look exactly the same  
LOR: no, one had my red lips stick on it and the other had your pink lip gloss  
RORY: so she handed you the wronge drink, i think she would reconize a person  
LOR: i don't know  
RORY: see reconizes us  
LOR: for now  
(COMMERSIALS)  
(JESS AT ELDER GILMORE DOOR)  
MAID: can i take your coat  
(HANDS COAT)   
JESS: is rory here yet?  
MAID: i'm not sure, but everybody is waiting in the living room  
(GOES TO LIVING ROOM AND SEES LOR AND EMILY)  
JESS: hi, am i early?  
EMILY: no your just on time, rory said she had to finish some stuff at the paper, she'll be here soon, can i get you a drink?  
JESS: water please  
(EMILY HANDS JESS WATER)  
(LONG UNCOMFORABLE SILENCE)  
LOR: so mom jess has been taking some college coarses at the local community college   
EMILY: wow thats interesting, what are you taking  
JESS: phylosiphy, advance algerabra trig, and psychology  
EMILY: those are my favorite subjects, how are you liking them  
JESS: oh there a blast (SEMI-SARCASTIC)  
(RORY COMES IN)  
RORY: hey, sorry i'm late  
EMILY: oh its no problem, we are just waiting for someone then we will start dinner  
LOR: and who might that be  
(CHRIS COMES IN)  
EMILY: hello chris would you like a drink  
JESS: is that...  
RORY: hey dad  
JESS: this evening has taken a strange toll  
RORY: dad i would like you to meet someone  
(GETS UP WITH JESS)  
RORY: this is jess, my boyfriend  
(JESS TAKES CHRIS' HAND)  
CHRIS: so where do you go to college?  
JESS: excuse me (IN THE FAMOUS JESS WAY)  
LOR: he takes a few college coarses at the community college  
CHRIS: i think the man can talk for himself   
JESS: (WHISPER TO RORY) oh this is fun  
CHRIS: what was that   
EMILY: oh look dinners ready  
RORY: yeah dinner, dinner is good, i starving  
LOR: me to, what smells so good  
(AS EVIL EYES SORE AROUND THE ROOM WITH CHRIS AND JESS)  
EMILY: lamb  
(JESS STARTS TO GRAB A SEAT BY RORY AND CHRIS GRABS IT)  
(FOOD COMES)   
EMILY: so jess where are you working?  
JESS: i work with my uncle for now  
EMILY: your uncle, isn't that luke  
LORILIE: yep thats him mom  
(LATER THAT NIGHT)  
(JESS AT GRANDPARENTS HOUSE)   
LORILIE: wow that was good mom  
(CHRIS JUST STARING DOWN JESS)   
RORY: so dad didn't you read "mobey :)"  
CHRIS: yeah in high school, it was my favorite  
RORY: well what a coinsidence, its jess' favorite to  
JESS: rory  
RORY: isn't that one of your favorites  
JESS: yeah i guess one of them  
LORILIE: so you guys have someing in commen  
CHRIS: oh joy  
RORY: dad!  
CHRIS: so lor isn't this the one that left numerous times  
JESS: geez, can i talk to you out side rory  
CHRIS: you know what we are in the middle of dinner, so no  
JESS: thats so weird because it felt like i was talking to rory  
RORY: i'm done achually  
JESS: great   
(THEY GET UP FROM THE TABLE)  
CHRIS: i can't believe your letting rory go out with this jerk  
LORILIE: well your not exactly being a saint either chris  
EMILY: well isn't this just pleasent   
(BACK OUT SIDE)  
JESS: i can't believe this  
RORY: jess, i didn't know my father was going to be here ok  
JESS: you know i could be on my way to california right now  
RORY: i know and if you wait until the end of dinner i can go to  
JESS: well its the end can we go now  
RORY: it is not, we still have dessert  
JESS: well then can you eat real fast so we can get out of here  
RORY: come on  
JESS: is that a yes  
RORY: thats an i'll try my best, with out getting my family suspicious  
JESS: you know the lamb was not that bad, infact it all most made up for the critisizing  
RORY: i know that was good, lets go back in ok  
JESS: right behind you   
(LOR, CHRIS, AND EMILY HAD MOVED INTO THE LIVING ROOM FOR DESSERT)  
EMILY: we have pudding for dessert  
JESS: your kidding me  
LORILIE: pudding, i don't believe this  
RORY: when have you ever had pudding in this house  
EMILY: what are you talking about we have always had pudding in the house  
LORILIE: objection  
EMILY: excuse me  
LORILIE: one time when i was eight, i was watching tv and i saw a commersial about pudding and when i asked you if we could get some you said you would never had that crap in the house  
EMILY: lorilie i would never say such a thing when you were eight  
LORILIE: no your right i was 9  
EMILY: well it was probably that betty crocker stuff  
LORILIE: and it scard me for life  
JESS: thats some dramatic story  
RORY: so thats why i was always force fed pudding  
LORILIE: you were not force fed anything  
RORY: when i was 10 you stole all my books and said i could only get them back if i ate a bowl of pudding  
JESS: thats cruel  
LORILIE: thats because all you ate were carrots and lettus  
RORY: wow look at the time, i should really get going   
LORILIE: yeah achually me too, see you next friday mom  
EMILY: no lorilie your not, i am going to paris next week  
LORILIE: yes! (SILENTLY) oh really mom have a good time  
EMILY: i plan on it   
(EVERYONE LEAVES)  
RORY: (TO JESS) that was almost to easy   
LORILIE: rory hon are you coming home this weekend  
RORY: um no not exactly, i have tons of h/w and i would like to get it done before me and paris go to spring break in florida  
LORILIE: your going agian this year?  
RORY: it was such a blast last year so why not  
LORILIE: ok well have fun and try not to kiss paris again   
JESS: you kissed paris?  
LORILIE: do you need a ride  
RORY: no jess is going to drive me  
LORILIE: oh ok talk to you later then  
RORY: right later  
(RORY AND JESS IN THE CAR)  
JESS: so you lied, looks like there's another side to rory gilmore  
RORY: i know i lied to my mother, i have never done that  
JESS: why did you  
RORY: because i thought she might have a problem with me going and i really didn't want to explain it to her in front of dad   
JESS: well you can call her later and explain  
RORY: yeah i think i'll do that  
JESS: so you kissed paris?  
(THE END)


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 6

(Love and LA)

(IN THE INN)   
LORILIE: hey michelle  
MICHELLE: (talking to himself) crickety snaps  
LORILIE: (to sookie) hey whats wrong with him  
SOOKIE: he ran into michelle today  
LORILIE: a mirror?  
SOOKIE: no his ex girl friend michelle  
LORILIE: your kidding me michelle went out with a michelle  
SOOKIE: oh yeah and she just called up to ask him for the michelle branch cd that he borrowed  
LORILIE: oh so many jokes so little time  
SOOKIE: coffee?  
LORILIE: that will stop the joke processing  
SOOKIE: yes but in order to tell all the jokes you need energy  
LORILIE: true (GRABS A CUP OF COFFEE) got to go  
SOOKIE: where?  
LORILIE: to go annoy michelle.  
SOOKIE: ok later  
(OPENING CREDITS)

(IN JESS' CAR)  
JESS: so do you want to go to a restuarant or stop by a mcdonalds  
RORY: no time for a restuarant i told my mom i would meet her back home at 8:00  
JESS: mcdonalds it is  
RORY: can we not do mcdonalds it is so over rated  
JESS: picky picky  
RORY: how about wendy's?   
JESS: i am not going though a fast food window with a little girl watching me order  
RORY: so you rather a clown  
JESS: oooo good point  
RORY: taco bell?  
JESS: freaky small dog  
RORY: oh right  
JESS: burger king  
RORY: seems cartoon free to me.   
(BACK AT THE INN)  
SOOKIE: so have you heard from rory yet?   
LORILIE: she called last night and she said we can have a godfather night when she gets back  
SOOKIE: oh that sounds like fun  
LORILIE: yeah i can't wait, but, so she went to LA for a week alone with jess, that just doesn't seem like her  
SOOKIE: people do crazy things for love  
LORILIE: yeah but isn't it to soon to call it love  
SOOKIE: its never too soon  
LORILIE: sook don't say that  
SOOKIE: well you will see her tonight and everything will be fine again  
LORILIE: yeah i guess your right, i should get to work  
SOOK: right see you in 10 minutes for coffee?   
LORILIE: probably 5  
(JESS DROPPING OFF RORY AT HOUSE)  
RORY: ok so i'll see you later  
JESS: you bet  
(HE KISSES HER)  
(GETS OUT OF CAR AND BEFORE SHE GOES IN SHE IS COMTEMPLATING TAKING OFF HER RING, THEN FINALLY DOES)  
RORY: mom! mom! are you here  
LORILIE: rory!  
(THEY HUG)  
LORILIE: i missed you so much  
RORY: i called you every day  
LORILIE: but i was worried about you, i didn't want you to do something stupid, like elope or something   
RORY: right, (SOUNDING GUILTY) like i would do something as stupid as that  
LORILIE: well i know you wouldn't, but people do crazy things in LA  
RORY: like drive all the way out there to find out the kid is not theirs  
LORILIE: your kidding  
RORY: no, but we had a good time anyways  
LORILIE: how good of time  
RORY: (SMILES) so i got the movies  
(JESS AT LUKES)  
LUKE: so what happened  
JESS: shes not mine  
LUKE: oh well thats got to be a relief  
JESS: yea, i guess  
LUKE: so thats it  
JESS: yep pretty much  
LUKE: ok want a cup of coffee  
JESS: no i should get some sleep for tomorrow  
LUKE: whats happened tomarrow?  
JESS: i'm moving out  
(GOING UPSTAIRS)  
LUKE: well thanks for telling me  
JESS: good night!  
(BACK AT LORILIE'S HOUSE AFTER THE GODFATHER MOVIES)  
RORY: it just seems to get better everytime we watch it  
LORILIE: most definetly  
RORY: so mom  
LORILIE: yeah hon  
RORY: i have to tell you something  
LORILIE: ok   
RORY: but you have to promise not to get mad  
LORILIE: sure if you promise not to make me mad, honey your scaring me  
RORY: when me and jess where in LA  
(LORILIE GULPING)  
RORY: we did something kind of stupid, but i don't regret it  
LORILIE: please don't prolong this  
RORY: we got married  
(LORILIE BURST INTO LAUGHTER)  
RORY: i didn't realize in was that funny  
(STILL LAUGHING HISTARICLY)  
RORY: ok this is either going extremely good or extremely bad  
LORILE: (STILL LAUGHING) i had very little sleep today barrley any coffee so i may have heard this wronge, you are married to jess.  
RORY: yes  
LORILIE: (STARTING TO CALM DOWN) i heard many jokes in my life but that tops the charts, because my rory wouldn't do that  
RORY: i'm not jokeing  
LORILIE: (STOPS COMPLETELY)  
RORY: you stopped laughing  
LORILIE: oh you noticed that to, rory! how could you do this, you still have what 4 more years of yale, this is so irresponcible, so unbelievibly stipid, and so not you  
RORY: mom! i love him  
LORILIE: rory how do you know he's not going to leave again  
RORY: because i know him   
LORILIE: really, you know him, did you also know him when he abandon his daughter  
RORY: he doesn't have a daughter  
LORILIE: no but when he thought he did he left  
RORY: he just needs someone to care about him, and i do, i wanted to be with him, i wanted to marry him, and i did, and you know what i am happy about it whether you are or not, b/c i know we will be happy together  
LORILIE: rory! honey, i love you so much, if you were going to do something this stupid, (STARTING A NEW SENTENCE) i just wish i would have been there  
RORY: you know you would have tryed to stop me   
LORILIE: with all my power  
RORY: i wish you were there to   
LORILIE: so my little girl is married  
RORY: yeah  
LORILIE: and happy?  
RORY: really happy  
LORILIE: then so am i  
RORY: really?  
LORILIE: i'll work on it  
(THEY STAY UP TALKING ABOUT HER WEDDING)  
(THE END) 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 7

( FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER)  
EMILY: so naturally i grabbed the bell and rung it as hard as possible, i mean these people aren't being paid to sit in the laung and reminces about the last smallville eposode   
LORILIE: wow mom, entreging story  
RORY: now i know where mom gets her elaberating qualities  
LORILIE: don't say that  
(RORY SMILES)  
EMILY: like being like me is such a horrible thing lorilie  
LORILIE: its not horrible its just not true  
EMILY: like it or not lorilie i am your mother you came out of me  
LORILIE: eeew  
RORY: well this dinner has taken a gross turn  
EMILY: are we ready for dessert  
LORILIE: i don't think i am hungry anymore   
EMILY: oh lorilie stop it, we're all girls here  
LORILIE: mom how many daceries did you have tonight  
EMILY: no daceries  
RORY: right, no you were drinking margaritas  
EMILY: only 1 or 2   
LORILIE: or 3 or 4  
EMILY: oh please lorilie  
LORILIE: don't try and fool me i saw you sneek those shots when you thought no one was looking  
RORY: oh grandma  
EMILY: lets take our dessert in the living room  
LORILIE: (WISPERS TO RORY) cause thats were the liquor is  
(OPENING CREDITS)

RORY: so grandma, theres something i have been meaning to tell you  
EMILY: oh yeah whats that rory  
LORILIE: here mom have another drink  
EMILY: i'm fine lorilie  
RORY: well grandma, you remember jess right  
EMILY: how could i forget  
RORY: well me and him are kinda serious now, achually really serious  
EMILY: oh, well thats great rory, i guess   
RORY: what i am trying to tell you is, me and jess are...  
EMILY: engaged? oh my god lorilie how could you let this happen  
RORY: it really wasn't her choise  
EMILY: so you guys are engaged  
RORY: achually... (LOOKING AT LORILIE KNODDING HER HEAD) yeah we're engaged  
EMILY: and your happy about this?  
RORY: very  
EMILY: and theres no way to change your mind  
LORILIE: believe me, mom i tryied  
EMILY: so when is the wedding  
RORY: i'm not sure   
EMILY: well who is your wedding planner  
RORY: i don't have one  
EMILY: how can you not have a wedding planner you can't plan something as big as this and still keep up with your studies  
RORY: well...  
LORILIE: achually mom it just happened so there really wasn't time to do that stuff  
EMILY: thats ok i'll take care of it   
RORY: achually grandma  
EMILY: don't you worry about that rory, now you guys better beat rush hour and i will call you on some ideas later rory  
RORY: ok bye grandma  
(THEY ARE OUTSIDE)   
RORY: thanks alot  
LORILIE: hey you know how mad i was, now imagine 3 times that mad  
RORY: but she had alcohol in her   
LORILIE: i know other wise it would have been 7 time  
RORY: good thinking  
LORILIE: are you comeing home  
RORY: in a while   
LORILIE: roght you have a husband to see  
(RORY LOOKS AT HER STRANGE)  
LORILIE: your right to weird to fast  
RORY: ok see you later  
( JESS' HOUSE)  
JESS: hey (HE KISSES HER)  
RORY: hey so how has your friday night  
JESS: lonely  
RORY: oh yeah, i'm sorry  
JESS: yah well you always can make it up to me  
RORY: not tonight, but how about tomorrow  
JESS: oh you torture me  
(HE KISSED HER AGAIN)  
JESS: so how was dinner  
RORY: oh you know same ol' same ol'  
JESS: you didn't tell her  
RORY: well i did kind of  
JESS: what is that suppose to mean  
RORY: it means you better rent a tux  
JESS: rory!  
RORY: and make it something my grandma would like  
JESS: thats why we eloped so we wouldn't have to go though this big thing  
RORY: no you should wait for her to pick it out  
JESS: do i have to  
RORY: it would mean a lot to her, and me, i always wanted a big wedding  
JESS: no you didn't, you never had time to thing about that kind of stuff, you were the book worm  
RORY: well your right, but i always wanted my mom there   
JESS: ok  
RORY: thank you so much, you won't regret it  
JESS: so i guess your making that up for me tomorrow to right?  
RORY: and all next week  
JESS: i am a lucky man  
RORY: i have to go   
JESS: so soon  
RORY: yes, i'm sorry, i'll see you later on tonight  
JESS: ok bye  
(LORILIE AND RORY WALKING TO LUKES THE NEXT DAY)  
LORILIE: (DIFFICULTY SAYING) so hows jess?  
RORY: is it really that hard  
LORILIE: to be honest yes  
RORY: he's fine, i called him last night to tell him i wouldn't be home   
LORILIE: oh to weird  
RORY: what its been 2 weeks  
LORILIE: i know but my babies living with a boy  
RORY: because i'm married to a boy, would you rather me marry a girl?  
LORILIE: depends do you guys share the same shoe size  
RORY: gross  
LORILIE: well, you know i am a shoe-aholic, and i have been depribed from going shoe shopping because the income at the inn isn't going to well  
RORY: oh still?  
LORILIE: well its coming up, just not up enough to go shoe shopping  
RORY: oh poor you, we can go shoe shopping today my treat  
LORILIE: no honey you have an apartment to up keep with your... your  
RORY: keep practicing  
( LUKES)  
LORILIE: so do you think jess told him yet  
RORY: you mean you didn't tell him   
LORILIE: well i just thought that maybe one of you might, youknow its been 2 weeks  
RORY: oh my god, he's going to hate me for not telling him earlier  
LORILIE: he won't hate you, he might kill jess, but he can never hate you  
RORY: well thats comforting   
(LUKE WALKS UP)  
RORY: hey luke  
LUKE: hey rory (THEN KISSES LORILIE), so rory i heard you moved  
RORY: um yeah  
LUKE: thats got to be great no curfew from yale, free as a bird  
RORY: yep i love it  
LUKE: so i was wondering if i could have your new address, i want to send you something  
LORILIE: well shes right here why don't you just give it to her  
LUKE: well birthday cards are always better sent  
LORILIE: since when do you send b-day cards  
LUKE: since now, i thought i'd try something not me   
LORILIE: what happened to the luke danes i know  
LUKE: he started dating you  
LORILIE: don't i feel special  
LUKE: so could i have it  
RORY: um yeah, 143 Sanderson st.  
LUKE: why does that seem familier  
lorilie: um don't know, but i do know i need coffee  
rory: me too  
(LUKE GETS UP TO GET COFFEE POT)   
RORY: that was close  
LORILIE: your speaking to soon  
LUKE: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!  
RORY: mom!  
LORILIE: i'll be right back  
(LORILIE WORK)  
SOOKIE: so how is mr. and mrs. mariono   
LORIILE: not funny  
SOOKIE: ok come on what they did was so romantic, you have to admit  
LORILIE: i really wanted to be there   
SOOKIE: i know you did sweetie  
LORILIE: but i guess i will go to the next one  
SOOKIE: what are you talking about  
LORILIE: oh didn't i tell you, rory tryed to tell emily that she eloped, but some how emily thought she got engaged  
SOOKIE: oh no  
LORILIE: oh yes, so take a guess who's planning the wedding  
SOOKIE: emily   
LORILIE: oh right you are, this should be fun, but i can't wait to see her in her wedding dress  
SOOKIE: so have you been getting use to the fact your related to jess  
LORILIE: god no, and now that i am dating luke it is so much weirder  
SOOKIE: how is luke taking this?  
LORILIE: well he didn't kill him  
SOOKIE: so good   
LORILIE: yeah good  
(AT THE MARIONO'S APT.)  
(JUST KISSING)   
JESS: god i missed you  
RORY: its only been only 2 days  
JESS: i know weird right  
RORY: yeah, however did you live without me for a year?  
JESS: i have no clue  
(GETTING MORE INTIMATE)   
-ring-ring-ring-  
RORY: i have to get that  
JESS: just ignore it  
RORY: ok  
(ANSWERING MESSING PICKS UP)  
-EMILY- rory its me,  
(RORY GETS UP AND ANSWERS PHONE)  
RORY: hi grandma  
EMILY: oh hi rory, you sound out of breath  
RORY: um, yeah i was unlocking the door when you called so i had to run in   
EMILY: oh, well i thought of some ideas for the wedding  
RORY: oh thats great  
EMILY: and i was wondering if we could aRrange a time when you can come over and pick out some dates and places, for the wedding  
RORY: does monday at 5 sound good?  
EMILY: good for me, and why don't you bring your finoce along  
RORY: i think he has to work grandma  
EMILY: well working is good so maybe the next time we meet  
RORY: next time?  
EMILY: well yes ofcoarse rory making a wedding takes a lot of devotion  
RORY: oh right   
EMILY: well i have to go, but see you then  
RORY: see you then   
(TURNS TO JESS)  
RORY: so where were we  
JESS: you were just on the phone with your grandma  
RORY: your right  
(SHE SITS DOWN ON THE SOFA NEXT TO HIM)  
RORY: how about now  
JESS: ok  
(THEY GO AT IT AGAIN)  
(RORY RUNS INTO PARIS, WHEN GOING TO CLASS)  
PARIS: wow haven't scene you in a while  
RORY: yeah i know, how have you been  
PARIS: good i guess for trying to work around incompetence  
RORY: yeah got to hate that  
PARIS: so what have you been up to lately  
RORY: i'm getting married  
PARIS: fine don't tell me, i have to go to class anyways, l8r  
RORY: l8r   
(JESS WALKING INTO LUKES)  
LUKE: what are you doing here   
JESS: and hello to you to  
LUKE: well, i would have went for a welcome, you know if people didn't hide things from other ppl  
JESS: i'm not hiding anything  
(WALKING UPSTAIRS, WITH LUKE FOLLOWING)   
LUKE: you, rory  
JESS: oh yeah, me and rory eloped and now her grandmother is planning our wedding  
(JESS IS NOW LOOKING FOR HIS CDS HE LEFT THERE)  
LUKE: but your already married  
JESS: but her grandmother doesn't know that  
LUKE: so your going to wear a tux  
JESS: no i was thinking of wearing my k-mart uniform (SARCASTICLY)  
LUKE: and her grandmother knows she's marring you?   
JESS: yes  
LUKE: and she ok with this?  
JESS: probably not   
(starts to laugh)  
JESS: i would ask why your laughing, but i find it pointless, i got to go  
(jess starts to walk out)  
(luke grabs his arm)  
LUKE: you better take care of her  
JESS: i will   
(JESS LEAVES)  
(AT ELDER GILMORE HOUSE)  
RORY: hi grandma   
EMILY: hi rory, come on in, so i was thinking about a day reception with a night time cerimony under the stars, i know thats completly backwards but thats in right now.  
RORY: oh thats sounds glorgous  
EMILY: yes but then you can have the wedding when the sun sets and the reception under the stars  
RORY: that sounds great to  
EMILY: well you have to pick something  
RORY: why don't we sit down and go over our options  
EMILY: that sounds like a good idea  
(COMMERCIALS)  
(RORY COMMING HOME)  
---CELL PHONE RINGS---  
RORY: hello  
LORILIE: hey hon  
RORY: hey, how was your day  
LORILIE: oh you know, irritate michelle get irretable inn mates, same as always  
RORY: poor you, but i bet i can beat that  
LORILIE: not a chance  
RORY: wedding planning at grandma house for 4 and a half hours  
LORILIE: wow, you win, so what are you up to now  
RORY: just going home, i have some h/w to finish up on  
LORILIE: well, good luck with that hon  
RORY: thz i got to go though i'm here  
LORILIE: oh ok, don't forget to call mommy  
RORY: never  
LORILIE: ok bye  
RORY: talk to you later   
(AT HOME)  
RORY: so anything you did today i can beat it, don't bet me cause you'll loose  
JESS: i went to lukes then work, so no bet  
RORY: lukes? and your still alive  
JESS: yeah, so what are you doing now  
RORY: h/w you  
JESS: shower then bed   
RORY: ok (GOES IN OTHER ROOM)  
(COMES RIGHT BACK OUT)  
RORY: 2 weeks and we have already become an old married couple  
JESS: i am not getting old  
RORY: but we are  
JESS: i'm taking a shower care to join me  
RORY: i really have to finish my h/w, we start being young first thing tomorrow moring  
JESS: i have work, after noon?  
RORY: school, night i have h/w  
JESS: and i have a night shift, i'm free next saturday  
RORY: this is so bad, we have to arrange times to be newlyweds  
JESS: well it was fun while it lasted  
RORY: saturdays good  
JESS: until then  
(FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER)  
EMILY: oh rory i picked out the perfect color for your dress  
LORILIE: what is white to out of date  
EMILY: no lorilie, she going to wear white but as it so happeneds there are 200 shades of white  
LORILIE: where have i heard that before  
EMILY: so what would you guys like to drink  
RORY: cola plz  
LORILIE: i'll have a glass of red mom  
(EMILY HANDS THEM THERE DRINKS)   
RORY: what colors were you thinking of grandma  
EMILY: off white or pearl while  
LORILIE: now, rory choose carfully because believe it or not there is a huge difference (SARCASTICLY)  
RORY: well, i'm not really sure  
EMILY: well of coarse your not, you don't know how the color will look on you but the dresses are comeing in tomorrow, so why don't you come over and try them on  
RORY: achually grandma i have plans tomorrow  
EMILY: you have plans all day tomorrow?  
RORY: yeah, me and jess never really get to spend time together to we arranged for tomorrow  
EMILY: well these people need answers by tomorrow rory  
RORY: well maybe you should have asked if i was free before you made the plans  
EMILY: rory! that tone was un called for  
LORILIE: mom can't she just come in sunday  
RORY: grandma i'm sorry its just that i still have school,work and then i have so spend time with my mom and husband... future husband  
EMILY: well maybe you should have thought about that before you ran off and got engaged   
(EMILY WALKS OUT)  
(LORILIE AND RORY WALKING OUTSIDE)   
LORILIE: well that was bad  
RORY: yeah she shouldn't have done that, don't you think  
LORILIE: rory, her doing this whole wedding planning thing, is her hiding her real feelings about your recent desidion  
RORY: i don't see why it has to be such a big deal   
LORILIE: rory honey, you have just invited a new person into this crazy gilmore family, and mrs. gilmore is dealing with it the best she can  
RORY: i better get home  
LORILIE: your not going to visit me this weekend  
RORY: i can't i better spend some time with jess now so that tomorrow i can try on some dresses  
LORILIE: your a good grandaughter  
RORY: to good, be sure and tell her that   
LORILIE: if i told her she wouldn't lissen  
RORY: true, i'll call you  
LORILIE: ok bye sweetie  
(RORYS AT HOME)  
RORY: jess i have to cancel tomorrow  
JESS: no you can't we had plans   
RORY: no i have to, i have to try on dresses for grandma  
JESS: funny i thought you in the dress would be for me  
RORY: well that to  
JESS: come on we're already married, just don't go  
RORY: you should have seen how mad she got  
JESS: your deffinetly not going to cancel?  
RORY: well you could make a time traveling machine so that i can do both  
JESS: i could, but that would take up so much time  
RORY: oh right  
JESS: if your not bussy now mrs. mariono, we can  
(HE KISSES HER)  
RORY: oh good plan   
(RORY BRINGS COFFEE AND DANISHED TO GRANDMA)  
RORY: grandma, i'm so sorry about yesturday, i was just stressed out about school and everything  
EMILY: that doesn't give you a reason to talk to me that way  
RORY: i know it doesn't, but i brought coffee and pastries  
EMILY: come on in  
RORY: so the dresses did come   
EMILY: well ofcoarse they did?  
RORY: oh i thought you might have cancelled them, because you thought i wasn't coming  
EMILY: no, i knew you'd come  
RORY: but how? i told you i wasn't  
EMILY: because your a good grandaughter  
RORY: you've been talking to my mom haven't you  
EMILY: so she passed down her panaoidness   
---knock---knock---knock---  
(RORY ANSWERS THE DOOR TO SEE LORILAI AT THE DOOR WAY)RORY: mom what are you doing here  
LORILIE: oh i was just in the neighborhood  
EMILY: come on in lorilie your drink is ready  
LORILIE: oh great  
RORY: consperisisys   
LORILIE: so paranoid  
EMILY: come along rory  
RORY: (to lorilie) what are you doing here  
LORILIE: my only child being fit for wedding dresses, you achually think i would miss that  
RORY: well i'm glad you didn't  
(END OF EPPY) 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 7

( FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER)  
EMILY: so naturally i grabbed the bell and rung it as hard as possible, i mean these people aren't being paid to sit in the laung and reminces about the last smallville eposode   
LORILIE: wow mom, entreging story  
RORY: now i know where mom gets her elaberating qualities  
LORILIE: don't say that  
(RORY SMILES)  
EMILY: like being like me is such a horrible thing lorilie  
LORILIE: its not horrible its just not true  
EMILY: like it or not lorilie i am your mother you came out of me  
LORILIE: eeew  
RORY: well this dinner has taken a gross turn  
EMILY: are we ready for dessert  
LORILIE: i don't think i am hungry anymore   
EMILY: oh lorilie stop it, we're all girls here  
LORILIE: mom how many daceries did you have tonight  
EMILY: no daceries  
RORY: right, no you were drinking margaritas  
EMILY: only 1 or 2   
LORILIE: or 3 or 4  
EMILY: oh please lorilie  
LORILIE: don't try and fool me i saw you sneek those shots when you thought no one was looking  
RORY: oh grandma  
EMILY: lets take our dessert in the living room  
LORILIE: (WISPERS TO RORY) cause thats were the liquor is  
(OPENING CREDITS)

RORY: so grandma, theres something i have been meaning to tell you  
EMILY: oh yeah whats that rory  
LORILIE: here mom have another drink  
EMILY: i'm fine lorilie  
RORY: well grandma, you remember jess right  
EMILY: how could i forget  
RORY: well me and him are kinda serious now, achually really serious  
EMILY: oh, well thats great rory, i guess   
RORY: what i am trying to tell you is, me and jess are...  
EMILY: engaged? oh my god lorilie how could you let this happen  
RORY: it really wasn't her choise  
EMILY: so you guys are engaged  
RORY: achually... (LOOKING AT LORILIE KNODDING HER HEAD) yeah we're engaged  
EMILY: and your happy about this?  
RORY: very  
EMILY: and theres no way to change your mind  
LORILIE: believe me, mom i tryied  
EMILY: so when is the wedding  
RORY: i'm not sure   
EMILY: well who is your wedding planner  
RORY: i don't have one  
EMILY: how can you not have a wedding planner you can't plan something as big as this and still keep up with your studies  
RORY: well...  
LORILIE: achually mom it just happened so there really wasn't time to do that stuff  
EMILY: thats ok i'll take care of it   
RORY: achually grandma  
EMILY: don't you worry about that rory, now you guys better beat rush hour and i will call you on some ideas later rory  
RORY: ok bye grandma  
(THEY ARE OUTSIDE)   
RORY: thanks alot  
LORILIE: hey you know how mad i was, now imagine 3 times that mad  
RORY: but she had alcohol in her   
LORILIE: i know other wise it would have been 7 time  
RORY: good thinking  
LORILIE: are you comeing home  
RORY: in a while   
LORILIE: roght you have a husband to see  
(RORY LOOKS AT HER STRANGE)  
LORILIE: your right to weird to fast  
RORY: ok see you later  
( JESS' HOUSE)  
JESS: hey (HE KISSES HER)  
RORY: hey so how has your friday night  
JESS: lonely  
RORY: oh yeah, i'm sorry  
JESS: yah well you always can make it up to me  
RORY: not tonight, but how about tomorrow  
JESS: oh you torture me  
(HE KISSED HER AGAIN)  
JESS: so how was dinner  
RORY: oh you know same ol' same ol'  
JESS: you didn't tell her  
RORY: well i did kind of  
JESS: what is that suppose to mean  
RORY: it means you better rent a tux  
JESS: rory!  
RORY: and make it something my grandma would like  
JESS: thats why we eloped so we wouldn't have to go though this big thing  
RORY: no you should wait for her to pick it out  
JESS: do i have to  
RORY: it would mean a lot to her, and me, i always wanted a big wedding  
JESS: no you didn't, you never had time to thing about that kind of stuff, you were the book worm  
RORY: well your right, but i always wanted my mom there   
JESS: ok  
RORY: thank you so much, you won't regret it  
JESS: so i guess your making that up for me tomorrow to right?  
RORY: and all next week  
JESS: i am a lucky man  
RORY: i have to go   
JESS: so soon  
RORY: yes, i'm sorry, i'll see you later on tonight  
JESS: ok bye  
(LORILIE AND RORY WALKING TO LUKES THE NEXT DAY)  
LORILIE: (DIFFICULTY SAYING) so hows jess?  
RORY: is it really that hard  
LORILIE: to be honest yes  
RORY: he's fine, i called him last night to tell him i wouldn't be home   
LORILIE: oh to weird  
RORY: what its been 2 weeks  
LORILIE: i know but my babies living with a boy  
RORY: because i'm married to a boy, would you rather me marry a girl?  
LORILIE: depends do you guys share the same shoe size  
RORY: gross  
LORILIE: well, you know i am a shoe-aholic, and i have been depribed from going shoe shopping because the income at the inn isn't going to well  
RORY: oh still?  
LORILIE: well its coming up, just not up enough to go shoe shopping  
RORY: oh poor you, we can go shoe shopping today my treat  
LORILIE: no honey you have an apartment to up keep with your... your  
RORY: keep practicing  
( LUKES)  
LORILIE: so do you think jess told him yet  
RORY: you mean you didn't tell him   
LORILIE: well i just thought that maybe one of you might, youknow its been 2 weeks  
RORY: oh my god, he's going to hate me for not telling him earlier  
LORILIE: he won't hate you, he might kill jess, but he can never hate you  
RORY: well thats comforting   
(LUKE WALKS UP)  
RORY: hey luke  
LUKE: hey rory (THEN KISSES LORILIE), so rory i heard you moved  
RORY: um yeah  
LUKE: thats got to be great no curfew from yale, free as a bird  
RORY: yep i love it  
LUKE: so i was wondering if i could have your new address, i want to send you something  
LORILIE: well shes right here why don't you just give it to her  
LUKE: well birthday cards are always better sent  
LORILIE: since when do you send b-day cards  
LUKE: since now, i thought i'd try something not me   
LORILIE: what happened to the luke danes i know  
LUKE: he started dating you  
LORILIE: don't i feel special  
LUKE: so could i have it  
RORY: um yeah, 143 Sanderson st.  
LUKE: why does that seem familier  
lorilie: um don't know, but i do know i need coffee  
rory: me too  
(LUKE GETS UP TO GET COFFEE POT)   
RORY: that was close  
LORILIE: your speaking to soon  
LUKE: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!  
RORY: mom!  
LORILIE: i'll be right back  
(LORILIE WORK)  
SOOKIE: so how is mr. and mrs. mariono   
LORIILE: not funny  
SOOKIE: ok come on what they did was so romantic, you have to admit  
LORILIE: i really wanted to be there   
SOOKIE: i know you did sweetie  
LORILIE: but i guess i will go to the next one  
SOOKIE: what are you talking about  
LORILIE: oh didn't i tell you, rory tryed to tell emily that she eloped, but some how emily thought she got engaged  
SOOKIE: oh no  
LORILIE: oh yes, so take a guess who's planning the wedding  
SOOKIE: emily   
LORILIE: oh right you are, this should be fun, but i can't wait to see her in her wedding dress  
SOOKIE: so have you been getting use to the fact your related to jess  
LORILIE: god no, and now that i am dating luke it is so much weirder  
SOOKIE: how is luke taking this?  
LORILIE: well he didn't kill him  
SOOKIE: so good   
LORILIE: yeah good  
(AT THE MARIONO'S APT.)  
(JUST KISSING)   
JESS: god i missed you  
RORY: its only been only 2 days  
JESS: i know weird right  
RORY: yeah, however did you live without me for a year?  
JESS: i have no clue  
(GETTING MORE INTIMATE)   
-ring-ring-ring-  
RORY: i have to get that  
JESS: just ignore it  
RORY: ok  
(ANSWERING MESSING PICKS UP)  
-EMILY- rory its me,  
(RORY GETS UP AND ANSWERS PHONE)  
RORY: hi grandma  
EMILY: oh hi rory, you sound out of breath  
RORY: um, yeah i was unlocking the door when you called so i had to run in   
EMILY: oh, well i thought of some ideas for the wedding  
RORY: oh thats great  
EMILY: and i was wondering if we could aRrange a time when you can come over and pick out some dates and places, for the wedding  
RORY: does monday at 5 sound good?  
EMILY: good for me, and why don't you bring your finoce along  
RORY: i think he has to work grandma  
EMILY: well working is good so maybe the next time we meet  
RORY: next time?  
EMILY: well yes ofcoarse rory making a wedding takes a lot of devotion  
RORY: oh right   
EMILY: well i have to go, but see you then  
RORY: see you then   
(TURNS TO JESS)  
RORY: so where were we  
JESS: you were just on the phone with your grandma  
RORY: your right  
(SHE SITS DOWN ON THE SOFA NEXT TO HIM)  
RORY: how about now  
JESS: ok  
(THEY GO AT IT AGAIN)  
(RORY RUNS INTO PARIS, WHEN GOING TO CLASS)  
PARIS: wow haven't scene you in a while  
RORY: yeah i know, how have you been  
PARIS: good i guess for trying to work around incompetence  
RORY: yeah got to hate that  
PARIS: so what have you been up to lately  
RORY: i'm getting married  
PARIS: fine don't tell me, i have to go to class anyways, l8r  
RORY: l8r   
(JESS WALKING INTO LUKES)  
LUKE: what are you doing here   
JESS: and hello to you to  
LUKE: well, i would have went for a welcome, you know if people didn't hide things from other ppl  
JESS: i'm not hiding anything  
(WALKING UPSTAIRS, WITH LUKE FOLLOWING)   
LUKE: you, rory  
JESS: oh yeah, me and rory eloped and now her grandmother is planning our wedding  
(JESS IS NOW LOOKING FOR HIS CDS HE LEFT THERE)  
LUKE: but your already married  
JESS: but her grandmother doesn't know that  
LUKE: so your going to wear a tux  
JESS: no i was thinking of wearing my k-mart uniform (SARCASTICLY)  
LUKE: and her grandmother knows she's marring you?   
JESS: yes  
LUKE: and she ok with this?  
JESS: probably not   
(starts to laugh)  
JESS: i would ask why your laughing, but i find it pointless, i got to go  
(jess starts to walk out)  
(luke grabs his arm)  
LUKE: you better take care of her  
JESS: i will   
(JESS LEAVES)  
(AT ELDER GILMORE HOUSE)  
RORY: hi grandma   
EMILY: hi rory, come on in, so i was thinking about a day reception with a night time cerimony under the stars, i know thats completly backwards but thats in right now.  
RORY: oh thats sounds glorgous  
EMILY: yes but then you can have the wedding when the sun sets and the reception under the stars  
RORY: that sounds great to  
EMILY: well you have to pick something  
RORY: why don't we sit down and go over our options  
EMILY: that sounds like a good idea  
(COMMERCIALS)  
(RORY COMMING HOME)  
---CELL PHONE RINGS---  
RORY: hello  
LORILIE: hey hon  
RORY: hey, how was your day  
LORILIE: oh you know, irritate michelle get irretable inn mates, same as always  
RORY: poor you, but i bet i can beat that  
LORILIE: not a chance  
RORY: wedding planning at grandma house for 4 and a half hours  
LORILIE: wow, you win, so what are you up to now  
RORY: just going home, i have some h/w to finish up on  
LORILIE: well, good luck with that hon  
RORY: thz i got to go though i'm here  
LORILIE: oh ok, don't forget to call mommy  
RORY: never  
LORILIE: ok bye  
RORY: talk to you later   
(AT HOME)  
RORY: so anything you did today i can beat it, don't bet me cause you'll loose  
JESS: i went to lukes then work, so no bet  
RORY: lukes? and your still alive  
JESS: yeah, so what are you doing now  
RORY: h/w you  
JESS: shower then bed   
RORY: ok (GOES IN OTHER ROOM)  
(COMES RIGHT BACK OUT)  
RORY: 2 weeks and we have already become an old married couple  
JESS: i am not getting old  
RORY: but we are  
JESS: i'm taking a shower care to join me  
RORY: i really have to finish my h/w, we start being young first thing tomorrow moring  
JESS: i have work, after noon?  
RORY: school, night i have h/w  
JESS: and i have a night shift, i'm free next saturday  
RORY: this is so bad, we have to arrange times to be newlyweds  
JESS: well it was fun while it lasted  
RORY: saturdays good  
JESS: until then  
(FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER)  
EMILY: oh rory i picked out the perfect color for your dress  
LORILIE: what is white to out of date  
EMILY: no lorilie, she going to wear white but as it so happeneds there are 200 shades of white  
LORILIE: where have i heard that before  
EMILY: so what would you guys like to drink  
RORY: cola plz  
LORILIE: i'll have a glass of red mom  
(EMILY HANDS THEM THERE DRINKS)   
RORY: what colors were you thinking of grandma  
EMILY: off white or pearl while  
LORILIE: now, rory choose carfully because believe it or not there is a huge difference (SARCASTICLY)  
RORY: well, i'm not really sure  
EMILY: well of coarse your not, you don't know how the color will look on you but the dresses are comeing in tomorrow, so why don't you come over and try them on  
RORY: achually grandma i have plans tomorrow  
EMILY: you have plans all day tomorrow?  
RORY: yeah, me and jess never really get to spend time together to we arranged for tomorrow  
EMILY: well these people need answers by tomorrow rory  
RORY: well maybe you should have asked if i was free before you made the plans  
EMILY: rory! that tone was un called for  
LORILIE: mom can't she just come in sunday  
RORY: grandma i'm sorry its just that i still have school,work and then i have so spend time with my mom and husband... future husband  
EMILY: well maybe you should have thought about that before you ran off and got engaged   
(EMILY WALKS OUT)  
(LORILIE AND RORY WALKING OUTSIDE)   
LORILIE: well that was bad  
RORY: yeah she shouldn't have done that, don't you think  
LORILIE: rory, her doing this whole wedding planning thing, is her hiding her real feelings about your recent desidion  
RORY: i don't see why it has to be such a big deal   
LORILIE: rory honey, you have just invited a new person into this crazy gilmore family, and mrs. gilmore is dealing with it the best she can  
RORY: i better get home  
LORILIE: your not going to visit me this weekend  
RORY: i can't i better spend some time with jess now so that tomorrow i can try on some dresses  
LORILIE: your a good grandaughter  
RORY: to good, be sure and tell her that   
LORILIE: if i told her she wouldn't lissen  
RORY: true, i'll call you  
LORILIE: ok bye sweetie  
(RORYS AT HOME)  
RORY: jess i have to cancel tomorrow  
JESS: no you can't we had plans   
RORY: no i have to, i have to try on dresses for grandma  
JESS: funny i thought you in the dress would be for me  
RORY: well that to  
JESS: come on we're already married, just don't go  
RORY: you should have seen how mad she got  
JESS: your deffinetly not going to cancel?  
RORY: well you could make a time traveling machine so that i can do both  
JESS: i could, but that would take up so much time  
RORY: oh right  
JESS: if your not bussy now mrs. mariono, we can  
(HE KISSES HER)  
RORY: oh good plan   
(RORY BRINGS COFFEE AND DANISHED TO GRANDMA)  
RORY: grandma, i'm so sorry about yesturday, i was just stressed out about school and everything  
EMILY: that doesn't give you a reason to talk to me that way  
RORY: i know it doesn't, but i brought coffee and pastries  
EMILY: come on in  
RORY: so the dresses did come   
EMILY: well ofcoarse they did?  
RORY: oh i thought you might have cancelled them, because you thought i wasn't coming  
EMILY: no, i knew you'd come  
RORY: but how? i told you i wasn't  
EMILY: because your a good grandaughter  
RORY: you've been talking to my mom haven't you  
EMILY: so she passed down her panaoidness   
---knock---knock---knock---  
(RORY ANSWERS THE DOOR TO SEE LORILAI AT THE DOOR WAY)RORY: mom what are you doing here  
LORILIE: oh i was just in the neighborhood  
EMILY: come on in lorilie your drink is ready  
LORILIE: oh great  
RORY: consperisisys   
LORILIE: so paranoid  
EMILY: come along rory  
RORY: (to lorilie) what are you doing here  
LORILIE: my only child being fit for wedding dresses, you achually think i would miss that  
RORY: well i'm glad you didn't  
(END OF EPPY) 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 9 (HE CHANGED!)  
(LORILIE AND RORY THERE HOUSE)  
LORILIE- damn desk   
RORY- its not the desks' fault you can't see, why don't you just put your glasses on  
LORILIE- no glasses are for nerds,  
RORY- very mature of you, i'll make sure lane knows you said that  
LORILIE- no glasses seem to look fine on everybody else just not me  
RORY- i see  
LORILIE-besides, i'm sure i left my contacts in this dware, damn dware!  
RORY- your going to kill yourself looking for them, why don't you just wear your glasses to find your contacts  
LORILIE- i could do that, but you never know when those poperoties come out and take random photos  
RORY- you just live in your own little world don't you  
LORILIE- and happy to be here   
RORY- (AFTER A WHILE OF LOOKING) come on we're going to be late   
LORILIE- ha i found them, no thats a candy wrapper  
RORY- you know you probably passeed them up about a million times  
LORILIE- i got them, no...  
(OPENING CREDITS)  
( LUKES)  
LORILIE- you know we could have them misteriously disappear and then there money would go to me and then i could offord your college tuition   
RORY- do you achually think they would leave their money to you   
LORILIE- your right  
RORY- besides jess said he had everything under control  
LORILIE- yeah but you know how that is  
RORY- no i don't please tell me  
LORILIE- never mind  
RORY- he's changed   
LORILIE- i know! i know! you've told me SO MANY TIMES  
RORY- Well its about time you realize that  
LUKE- what can i get you   
RORY- pancakes, pickels and coffee  
LUKE- your not serious?   
LORILIE- achually i even think thats gross  
RORY- really?   
LORILIE- no, i'll have the same  
(LUKE KISSES HER)  
LORILIE- what makes me so lucky  
LUKE- just had to kiss you before you ate that crap  
( THE ELDER GILMORE HOUSE)  
EMILY- Richard are you sure this is a good idea  
RICHARD- no i liked the yellow for the hallway  
EMILY- you know i'm not talking about that  
RICHARD- oh you mean rory  
EMILY- well yes, i don't want her to completely draw out of our lives  
RICHARD- knowing rory, i know she'll make the right desidion  
EMILY- i don't know, i'm not willing to risk it  
RICHARD- well you have no choise  
EMILY- like hell i do   
RICHARD- what are you saying  
EMILY- leave  
RICHARD- you can't kick me out of my own house  
EMILY- i just did, now leave   
( THE DINER) (LORILIE IS CHECKING HER MESSAGES)  
LORILIE- your grandmother called  
RORY- oh yeah? what did she say?   
LORILIE- she wants us to meet her at her place at 3  
RORY- why?  
LORILIE- i don't know  
RORY- well i should get back home, i'll meet you there?  
LORILIE- you bet  
(RORY LEAVES)  
( LANE'S)  
LANE- you have to talk to Bryan some time  
ZACK- the man is dead to me lane  
LANE- so what our band is destroyed because you can't get along with his girl friends  
ZACK- his ghetto cheerleading girl friend lane, the man is dead  
LANE- how are you guys going to be able to live in the same apt  
ZACK- you guys? who is you guys?  
LANE- you guys share a room  
ZACK- who?   
LANE- you and Bryan  
ZACK- the man is dead  
LANE- (GIVING UP) fine want a soda?  
ZACK- sure what kind do we have  
LANE- pepsi, diet coke, sprite, and ginger ale  
ZACK- to many choises   
LANE- what are you talking about  
ZACK- how can you expect me to settle on one, when i might not like it  
LANE- oh k  
(GOES INTO BRYANS ROOM)  
LANE- fix this, i'm out  
BRYAN- where are you going  
LANE- for a walk, and i'm not coming back until you guys figure this out  
(RORY COMES HOME)  
RORY- jess, i'm home, are you there  
(WALKS AROUND THE APT.)  
RORY- hello!  
(SEES NOTE ON THE TABLE)  
(COMMERSIALS)  
(IN THE FRONT YARD OF ELDER GILMORE HOUSE)  
LORILIE- rory honey whats wronge  
RORY- lets go inside  
LORILIE- rory sweetie, you need to tell me whats wronge   
RORY- we're late mom, we should get inside  
(RORY RINGS DOOR BELL AND MAID ANSWERS)  
MAID- hello, how can i help you  
LORILIE- yes were here to see, my mom, emily gilmore  
MAID- right this way, just wait here in the living room she'll be right down  
(THEY SIT ON THE COACH)  
LORILIE- rory you can't hide any secrets from mommy   
RORY- i'll tell you later  
EMILY- i'm glad you could come, i have asked you to come over today because i would like to reconsider what Richard has requested  
LORILIE- what are you talking about?   
EMILY- rory i will pay for your schooling if you still come to dinner every friday night dinners and keep us informed on your life   
LORILIE- wow mom is dad ok with this  
EMILY- not at all, but its my desidion not his  
RORY- i don't think that is going to work out  
LORILIE- rory honey what are you talking about, this is what you wanted  
RORY- yes it was wasn't it, i also wanted my husband to be exepted by my family as well, but things don't work out as expected do they  
EMILY- lorilie what is she talking about  
RORY- he's gone, ok, he wanted me to go to yale, he needed me to go to yale, and now he's gone and i couldn't be more miserable, so thank you so very much grandma and grandpa  
EMILY- why did you say husband  
LORILIE- oh you know when you get that close to the wedding it becomes natural  
RORY- no, you know thats not why i said it  
LORILIE- rory honey do you think now is a good time to tell her  
RORY- its as good as ever, grandma, when jess came over for friday night dinner 2 months ago, we went to LA, and you know what we got married, but non of that matters now because he's gone, i have to go, thankz for the invite grandma  
LORILIE- rory!  
(RORY LEAVES)  
LORILIE- some how i think you had something to do with this (SARCASTIC WITH ANGER)  
EMILY- that boy left so many times how can you blame me  
LORILIE- gee i don't know just seemed like something you would do  
EMILY- you have to believe me lorilie, i had nothing to do with this  
LORILIE- and dad, what about him   
EMILY- what about him  
LORILIE- where is he  
EMILY- on a trip  
LORILIE- oh really  
EMILY- yes, i kicked him out this morning so he left on a trip  
LORILIE- i need to catch up with rory, have a nice day (sarcasticly)  
(THEY MEET OUT SIDE)   
LORILIE- oh thank god you didn't leave, your in no condition to drive  
RORY- (starting to cry) i can't find my keys  
LORILIE- oh honey their in your hand  
RORY- oh look there they are, looks like i'll go senile before you  
LORILIE- let me drive you home babe  
RORY- what about my car  
LORILIE- we'll pick it up tomorrow  
RORY- ok thanks  
LORILIE- so do you want to spend the night by my house tonight  
RORY- yeah, god luke must hate me, i am taking away all your together time  
LORILIE- he could never hate you,  
(THEY LEAVE)  
(LORILIE DROPS RORY OFF AT HOME AND PICKS UP TAKE OUT)  
(LORILIE WALKS INTO LUKES)  
LORILIE- so luke when are you free  
LUKE- what for a date?  
LORILIE- more like a funeral  
LUKE- whos?  
LORILIE- your nephews  
LUKE- what the hell did he do this time  
LORILIE- he left luke, again i thought you said he changed  
LUKE- he did this has to be a mistake, he loves rory he wouldn't leave her  
LORILIE- well he did and i swear to god luke i'll kill him  
LUKE- not if i don't get there first, i can't believe he just left, with out a word  
LORILIE- well is wasn't exactly with out a word  
LUKE- what do you mean  
LORILIE- well he left a note  
LUKE- what?  
LORILIE- a note luke a piece of paper with written words on it  
LUKE- i know what a note is, well what did it say  
LORILIE- well it said something like " i need you to go to college, b/c if you don't become a journalist, its my fault, and i couldn't live with myself knowing that"   
LUKE- why would jess care if you became a journalist  
LORILIE- it was to rory  
LUKE- why do i feel like i'm not getting the whole story  
LORILIE- my parents told rory if she got married to jess they weren't going to pay for her schooling  
LUKE- oh my god   
LORILIE- well yeah and rory is devistated  
LUKE- i can imagine   
LORILIE- can you luke, can you realy imagine (sarcasticly)  
LUKE- don't yell at me because your parents are jerks  
LORILIE- your right, what are we going to do  
LUKE- what can we do, its there life  
LORILIE- i know  
LUKE- burgers to go?  
LORILIE- YES PLZ  
( LANE'S)  
ZACK- lane your back  
LANE- yeah well i got a beep, that said there was an emergency, is everything ok?  
ZACK- bryan had an asthma attack  
LANE- oh no  
ZACK- it was pretty bad, he's at the hospital  
LANE- well why aren't you at the hospital  
ZACK- because i caused it  
LANE- you did not  
ZACK- yes i did, i wished him death  
LANE- no you didn't, you just said he was dead to you  
ZACK- same thing  
LANE- come on lets go to the hospital, i'm sure everything will be ok  
(RICHARD MAKES A CALL TO EMILY)  
EMILY- hello  
RICHARD- have you come to your sences yet?  
EMILY- if that implys that i was crazy to kick you out than no i haven't  
RICHARD- well i guess thats to bad  
EMILY- you know jess left  
RICHARD oh?  
EMILY- yes, and somehow i think you have something to do with it  
RICHARD- i see  
EMILY- richard did you have anything to do with jess' disappearance?   
(LORILIE COMES BACK, AND RORY JUST COMES OUT FROM THE BATHROOM)   
LORILIE- honey i know your upset, but everything is going to be fine  
RORY- (RORY LOOKS UP) mom  
LORILIE- i got us burgers and fries from lukes  
RORY- mom!  
LORILIE- (TAKING THE FOOD OUT OF THE BAG) don't worry hon. i didn't forget the soda (TURNS AROUND WITH SODA)  
RORY- i think i'm pregnant  
(LORILIE DROPS SODA)  
(THE END)


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

EPPY 10 (ITS NOT OVER UNTIL THE FAT LADY SINGS)  
(IN LUKE'S APT)  
LORILIE- You know what?  
LUKE- what?  
LORILIE- i thought you knew  
LUKE- what are you talking about?  
LORILIE- No coffee  
LUKE- huh?   
LORILIE- (TAKES A SIP OF COFFEE) i start making sence once i have coffee in me  
LUKE- BARRLY  
LORILIE- LEMINY SNIKETS  
LUKE- HUH?  
LORILIE- (TAKES ANOTHER SIP OF COFFEE) not enough coffee   
LUKE- this is sick  
LORILIE- gone  
LUKE- should i just ignore you until you have 2 cups of coffee  
LORILIE- gone need more, (LUKE POURS MORE COFFEE AND SHE TAKES ANOTHER SIP) make that 5   
LUKE- that will eat out your intestents  
LORILIE- and then some  
LUKE- keep drinking.  
(OPENING CREDITS)

(RORY WALKING TO CLASS)  
LOGAN- hey ace  
RORY- not you again  
LOGAN- well that wasn't very nice  
RORY- yeah well i'm not in a very nice mood  
LOGAN- oh and how can i change that  
RORY- by walking away  
LOGAN- (STOPS HER) lissen, rory i'm not sure what i did to make you so ed at me, if it was that kiss i'm sorry ok, can we just be friends, i really don't want you to hate me  
RORY- i don't hate you, i just, things haven't been going that great for me lately, and... (STARTING A NEW SENTANCE) i would like us to be friends too  
LOGAN- ok then, i have to go to class  
RORY- me too  
LOAGN- later ace  
(HE WALKS AWAY)  
( LANE'S)  
LANE- bryan can i get you anything, lunch, a soda, the first complete season of family matters.  
BRYAN- family matters if you don't tell Zack, he already things i have abandond my rock and roll nature   
LANE- oh zack doesn't think that  
BRYAN- i know he does  
LANE- i'll get you the dvds  
(ZACK IN OTHER ROOM)  
LANE- you have to go in there and talk to him  
ZACK- how can i do that when i almost killed him  
LANE- no one thinks that, in fact he thinks that you think he has abandond his rock and roll nature  
ZACK- thats crazy, you can't abandond something you never had  
LANE- yeah well, i'm on a movie run, wanna get willy wonka and the chocolet factory?   
ZACK- if you want to watch that crappy movie go see it with rory   
LANE- its a classic  
ZACK- AC/DC is a classic, willy is a pathetic child movie  
LANE- your delusional  
ZACK- the umpalumpas freak me out ok  
LANE- i should send lorilie over here to kick your butt  
ZACK- please lane don't be ridiculaous  
LANE- i'll get her after the movie run (SHE LEAVES)  
ZACK- i'm sorry, lane! i didn't mean it  
LANE- (YELLING WHILE WALKING AWAY) TALK TO HIM!  
( LUKE'S)  
LUKE- are you safe to talk to yet  
LORILIE- yes i'm fine  
LUKE- so what would you like for breakfast  
LORILIE- eggs and bacon please  
LUKE- so has rory heard from jess yet   
LORILIE- has she ever, he usually just shows up  
LUKE- yeah but i thought this time might be different  
LORILIE- why because they got married  
LUKE- no because he changed  
LORILIE- obviously not much  
LUKE- i have a feeling he'll show up  
LORILIE- sure, in a year and ask rory to take him back  
LUKE- no soon   
MANAGER- (WITH A MAJOR INDIAN ACCENT) you ask for room. i give you room.  
JESS- this room is freezing  
MANAGER- heat cost 50 extra  
JESS- this is elegal, it should be included!  
MANAGER- $50  
JESS- I DON'T HAVE $50!  
MANAGER- then you don't get heat  
JESS- this is rediculous  
MANAGER- NO HEAT?  
JESS- here  
MANAGER- HA! you have the money  
JESS- happy? you just cost me food for a week  
MANAGER- american seat to much anyways   
(MANAGER LEAVES)  
(JESS TURNS ON MESSED UP TV, TRYS AND STRAIGHTENS UP PICKS UP A PIC OF RORY, SITS DOWN, AND LOOKS AT IT)   
(RORY WALKING OUT FROM CLASS ON THE PHONE)  
LORILIE- hello   
RORY- hey its me  
LORILIE- did you go to the doctors yet?   
RORY- no i'm going now  
LORILIE- hon are you sure you don't want me to go  
RORY- no you have work  
LORILIE- i am my own boss, i can miss a few hours  
RORY- its really not necissary   
LORILIE- ok call me as soon as you get out  
RORY- i will   
LORILIE- you know if its a girl you can get one of those pink doll houses  
RORY- don't joke, plus she won't be able to play with it until she is two  
LORILIE- but there so cute, make sure you get her the cheap fisher price one, because i got the expensive one when i was a kid, and personally i don't think they are nearly as much fun   
RORY- then i'll get you one  
LORILIE- oh and if its a boy...  
(LUKE IN BACKGROUND)  
LUKE- what are you talking about  
LORILE- rorys getting a puppy  
LUKE- tell her not to get a rot wilder, they turn on you  
LORILIE- but there so cute  
RORY- hello?  
LORILIE- right call me later hon  
RORY- i will, bye  
( LANE'S)  
-KNOCK-KNOCK-  
(ON BRYANS DOOR)  
BRYAN- come in   
ZACK- hey man, how are you  
BRYAN- still breathing  
ZACK- well thats good  
(LONG SILENCE)  
ZACK- so did you hear the new radiohead song  
BRYAN- no but that new eminem song is slamin   
ZACK- i can't do this  
(STARTS TO WALK OUT)  
BRYAN- relax man i'm kidding  
ZACK- that kind of joke can give ME an asthma attack  
BRYAN- so you wanna sit down  
(HE SITS DOWN)  
BRYAN- so my mom heard about what happen and got me an X-box  
ZACK- dude are you serious  
BRYAN- yeah man you wanna check it out  
ZACK- do you have to ask me twice  
( DOCTORS)  
RORY- yes i had an appointment at 3  
SECRETARY- name?  
RORY- Mariono  
SECRETARY- ok you can go right in  
RORY- thank you  
(AT THE INN)  
SOOKIE- so you have been quiet latly  
LORILIE- huh?  
SOOKIE- whats wronge  
LORILIE- oh nothing  
SOOKIE- thats hard to believe   
LORILIE- no rory is just going to the hospital  
SOOKIE- what? whats wronge, its that jess isn't it, did he hit her, i'll kill him   
LORILIE-NO, no, its nothing like that,  
SOOKIE- then what is it  
LORILIE- rory thinks she might be pregnant  
SOOKIE- oh my god (SMILEING) oh my god, aren't you happy, you must be happy   
LORILIE- well considering the father is gone, i really don't know how to feel  
SOOKIE- jess is gone?  
LORILAI- oh honey try and keep up  
SOOKIE- right  
LORILIE- i just hope what ever happens, that she's happy  
SOOKIE- that baby will be gorgous  
LORILIE- i know (SMILEING)  
(LORILIE COMING HOME FROM WORK, WALKS INTO LIVING ROOM AND SEES RORY)  
LORILIE- rory honey, what are you doing here   
RORY- well i went to the doctors and i took the test thing and they said the computer wasn't working right, and they needed to ship the records someplace to get results, so i told them they can call me here  
LORILIE- oh thats ok, i'm glad your here  
RORY- yeah i brought Chinese food, its in the frig  
LORILIE- i tought you well (GOES TO KITCHEN FOR FOOD, WHEN PHONE RINGS) CAN YOU GET THAT HON!   
RORY- hello  
- this is rory  
- oh ok  
- thank you   
LORILIE- (COMEING BACK FROM THE KITCHEN) so was it the doctor? what did they say?  
RORY- (looking down) well, i'm not pregnant   
LORILIE- well i suppose thats good news  
RORY- i suppose   
LORILIE- rory, you couldn't have raised a child alone and still went to yale  
RORY- i know, this is good  
LORILIE- are you ok, you don't seem ok  
RORY- (RORY STARTS TO CRY, AND WIPES HER EYES) i'm fine  
LORILIE- crying does not imply fine rory  
RORY- i don't know why i'm crying, it wasn't time for a kid, for god sakes the father is off somewhere or other  
LORILIE- the father of your imaginary kid  
RORY- i didn't even want a kid  
LORILIE- then why are you crying  
RORY- i don't know, maybe its some mood swing that you get when your not pregnant  
LORILIE- ah i know what you mean my mother gets them all the time  
RORY- i miss him  
LORILIE- your potential son  
RORY- (calming down) jess, oh my god, lissen to me, i am this crazed teen age girl that can't live with out her boyfriend  
LORILIE- no your not, he's your husband babe, its ok to miss and want your husband back, its not ok that he left in the first place  
RORY- i know, but the note  
LORILIE- the note is an excuse, he couldn't handle things, so he left  
RORY- he wanted me to go to yale, its because of grandma and gramdpa that he left   
LORILIE- your right  
RORY- what was that  
LORILIE- that was an ackowledgement  
RORY- no that was more than an acknoledgement that was an "eurika i've got it"  
LORILIE- um this chinese food is good  
RORY- changing the subject  
LORILIE- who taught you how to order like this  
RORY- unbelieveable  
LORILIE- chicken, beef, shimp, so many choises  
(COMMERSIALS)  
(LORILIE AT WORK)  
SOOKIE- so did you find out about rory?  
LORILIE- yeah shes not  
SOOKIE- oh, i guess thats for the best, how is she taking it?  
LORILIE- she took it fine for anyone else, but pretty bad for rory  
SOOKIE- oh poor baby  
LORILIE- yeah she was pretty broken up about it  
SOOKIE- oh she wanted a baby?   
LORILIE-well she was more upset about jess not being here to take her to the doctor and everthing  
SOOKIE- right, has anyone heard from him lately?  
LORILIE- no  
SOOKIE- i can't believe that little rat left again  
LORILIE- yeah, is there anymore coffee   
SOOKIE- yeah over there, but i can't believe you don't want to ring his neck  
LORILIE- i think the situation is different this time  
SOOKIE- AS DIFFERENT AS ANY!  
LORILIE- lissen hon, i saw this veggie in the dinning room, try and make the spagetti sause with out meat, ok  
SOOKIE- sure, no problem  
LORILIE- that just seemed way to easy  
SOOKIE- ok i kinda already did, but i can make another, damn i hate those veggies  
LORILIE- thanks, and i'll try and ban them from the inn from now on (WALKING BACK TO THE DINNING ROOM)  
SOOKIE- I'LL START MAKING THE BANNERS!

( FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER)  
EMILY- you guys achually showed up  
LORILIE- yeah well it is friday  
EMILY- well i figured you guys were going though some tantrume  
LORILIE- rory still wants to go to yale, so whether we are mad or not, there is still friday night dinner  
EMILY- i suppose there is, come in  
LORILE- great, so mom anything new? wheres dad  
EMILY- he'll be in in a minute lorilie, everythings you know,good i guess  
RORY- (LAUGHS, AS IN AN ANGRY HA) right great, everything is just dandy  
LORILIE- (WISPERS) just play along i have a plan  
(DURING DINNER)  
LORILIE- so dad what have you been up to lately?  
RICHARD- well lorilie...  
LORILIE- well thats great, guess what we found out resently  
EMILY- whats that lorilie  
RORY- yeah what is that?  
LORILIE- rory is pregnant   
EMILY- shes what!  
RICHARD- what are you saying  
LORILIE- she is with child, she is expecting in 8 months, she is about to have a baby  
EMILY- in 8 months  
RICHARD- and this is jess'   
LORILIE- well ofcoarse it is my daughters not a  
RORY- mom!  
LORILIE- i'm sorry honey but they had to find out sooner or later  
RORY- i just wish i was the one to tell you  
LORILIE- yeah well now that thats out in the open, lets eat  
RICHARD- wait a minute lorilie, this child won't have a father  
LORILIE- you know your right, but hey i handled it, i'm sure rory can, maybe she can give up yale  
RORY- i am not giving up yale!  
LORILIE- well honey what are you going to do  
RORY- whats your thought on abortion  
EMILY- you are not getting an abortion  
RICHARD- i will not have my great grand child with out a father  
LORILIE- well dad what can you do?  
RICHARD- we'll have to figure something out  
LORILIE- (ABOUT TO TAKE A BITE) i sertainly hope so  
(WALKING OUT OF THE GILMORE HOUSE AFTER DINNER)  
RORY- what the hell was that  
LORILIE- just a little skit  
RORY- what are we practicing our acting  
LORILIE- oh yes you could be the next julia roberts, only prettier  
RORY- mom why did you do that  
LORILIE- your so pretty  
RORY- you are going to make me a vein dumb women  
LORILIE- oh yale will fix that  
RORY- mom!  
LORILIE- you'll find out sooner or later  
(THE END) 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 11 (A DIFFERENT VIEW)

(IN THE MOVIE STORE)  
LORILIE- So after Shallow HAL, we'll watch Oceans 11  
RORY- your not going to make me watch that movie again?  
LORILIE- what are you talking about that is a classic movie  
RORY- its 4 years old, its not a classic  
LORILIE- i love that movie  
RORY- its a crappy virgin of the original  
LORILIE- brad pitt!  
RORY- and even the original was crappy  
LORILIE- what have you become  
RORY- an excelent movie cridic  
(RORY'S CELL PHONE RINGS)  
RORY- hello, hello, hello?  
(RORY HANGS UP)  
LORILIE- who was that  
RORY- i guess wronge number  
(LORILIE SHOWS HER OCEANS 11 MOVIE)  
RORY- EVIL!  
LORILIE- well you were on the phone  
RORY- i get one prank call and you run for the crappy movies  
LORILEI- its a classic  
RORY- we already went over this  
(OPENING CREDITS)

(RORY WALKING TO CLASS)  
LOGAN- hey rory  
RORY- you called me rory, whats wronge  
LOGAN- well i only give pet names to thoughs i like  
RORY- oh really?  
LOGAN- don't get me wronge i like you i just think of you as a friend  
RORY- and you didn't think of me as a friend before?  
LOGAN- bye  
RORY- so no ace or rory, gee  
LOGAN-how about roce  
RORY- wouldn't that still be a pet name  
LOGAN-your right, i guess i'll just stick with ace  
RORY- your confussing  
LOGAN- but very charming   
RORY- very conceded  
LOGAN- now were getting mean  
RORY- well then lets just stick with confusing  
LOGAN- bye ace  
(LORILIE AT LUKES)  
LORILIE- so are you going to the town meeting  
LUKE- do i have a choise  
LORILIE- no (SMILING)  
LUKE- then yeah i'm going, but i'll wear my parot head shirt  
LORILIE- you wouldn't   
LUKE- what do you think its there for  
LORILIE- to embaress me?  
LUKE- well that wasn't the original reason, but that will do   
LORILIE- so what was the original reason  
LUKE- to repel hana springs in high school  
LORILIE- well did it work  
LUKE- no as it turned out, she was from california, so she thought it was hot   
LORILIE- oh geez  
LUKE- yeah, that was a waste of 10 bucks   
LORILIE- you paid 10 dollars for that shirt  
LUKE- it was an original  
LORILIE- oh my god  
LUKE- what  
LORILIE- you so made up that story, so that you wouldn't have to admit to being a parrot head  
LUKE- what are you talking about, i got it because of hana  
LORILIE- yes you got it because of hana because you wanted to inpress the cali girl  
LUKE- your insane  
LORILIE- why would you keep that shirt 15 years other wise  
LUKE- why have we been talking about a sinlge t-shrit for more than 5 minutes  
LORILIE- how should i know you brought it up  
LUKE- you got into the cept conversation about it  
LORILIE- PARROT HEAD!  
LUKE- stop it   
(AT FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER)  
(THE GILMORE'S EATING QUIETLY)   
LORILIE- so rory any morning sickness?  
EMILY- lorilie please we're eating  
LORILIE- well no one else is thinking of anything to say  
EMILY- you could have certainly thought up of something else   
LORILIE- your right, sry, so mom why did you serve beans, they make you constipated  
EMILY- LORILIE!  
RORY- achually they make you gassy  
EMILY- rory i expect this from your mother not you   
LORILIE- well gasiness leads to constipated  
RORY- sometimes not always  
LORILIE- speak for yourself  
EMILY- ok i'm offically done eating  
LORILIE- so dad you've been quiet, you didn't ridicuel me or anything, whats wronge  
RICHARD- what? oh i just have been thinking  
RORY- about what?  
RICHARD- oh all sorts of thing, mostly my work  
LORILIE- i see  
EMILY- well its been a lovly dinner, we'll see you next week  
LORILIE- are you kicking us out?  
EMILY- well if you want to stay you can, its just i have something tomorrow morning, and i have to get to sleep   
LORILIE- oh really? what thing?  
EMILY- a DAR thing  
LORILIE- i see, well i guess we'll go  
EMILY- bye lorilie, bye rory   
LORILIE- bye  
RORY- bye  
(OUTSIDE)  
LORILIE- WOW that was weird huh?  
RORY- not that weird you were talking about beans   
LORILIE- not beans constipation  
RORY- not helping your case   
LORILIE- its a natural thing rory  
RORY- sure natural just not the best dinner conversations  
LORILIE- well i wouldn't have to bring that up if there was anything else to talk about  
RORY- they were being cold at the dinner table  
LORILIE- finally your on my side  
RORY- i'm always on your side  
LORILIE- so wanna drive, i had a few to many drinks  
RORY- i was going to say  
LORILIE- don't puch it  
RORY- i wonder whats up with them  
(INSIDE THE GILMORE HOUSE)  
RICHARD- i am going tonight emily  
EMILY- what! richard you can't do that, its a bad neighborhood you can be killed  
RICHARD- i have tryed to call several times, i am not getting though  
EMILY- well when will you be back  
RICHARD- i'll get a hotel and be home in the morning  
EMILY- you most certainly will not  
RICHARD- emily i am going and that is final   
EMILY- be safe, and watch out for those mobsters!  
(RORY WALKING TO CLASS)  
LOGAN- hey  
RORY- hey, how are you  
LOGAN- oh i'm good, so what are you doing tonight  
RORY- probably h/w then bed  
LOGAN- well that sounds utterly boring  
RORY- well i was going to mix a run around the block but that seemed a little daring  
LOGAN- yeah you don't know whats out there these days   
RORY- you know you just don't  
LOGAN- so instead of having a complete boring night  
RORY- or i could take that run  
LOGAN- want to have dinner with me  
RORY- i don't know  
LOGAN- come on, you got to eat  
RORY- that is the oldest line in the book   
LOGAN- you don't eat, you know i thought you looked a little thin   
RORY- logan, i just don't think now is a good time  
LOGAN- well ofcoarse not its 3 o'clock for god sake, you should eat dinner at 6  
RORY- 6 i always eat at 7  
LOGAN- fine 7 it is  
RORY- logan  
LOGAN- just as friends  
RORY- ok 7 it is  
LOGAN- bye ace  
(HE STOPS WALKING WHILE SHE GOES INTO HER CLASS)  
(AT THE INN)  
LORILIE- (LOOKING AT MICHELLE SITTING DOWN DOING NOTHING) what are you doing? the inspecters are going to be here any minute   
MICHELLE- nothing  
LORILIE- thats the problem, get up and clean a toilet or something  
MICHELLE- cleaning toilets is not my job  
LORILIE- well make it your job, i am pretty damn sure there is a toilet upthere that needs cleaning and if the inspectors see it, they will give the inn a sitation, and that will be on your hands michelle, and god is my witness you do not want to be on my bad side, now get your butt up and clean a god damn toilet.  
MICHELLE- sookie!  
LORILIE- oh sookie can't help you now  
SOOKIE- whats going on out here  
MICHELLE- this crazy woman needs a seditive   
LORILIE- run!  
SOOKIE- (PULLING LORILIE AWAY) hon don't worry everything is perfect, they will come in look and see that we should own a chain of inns because we are so damn good  
LORILIE- you don't know that  
SOOKIE- yes i do, now do you want a cup of coffee   
LORILIE- maybe later  
SOOKIE- what  
LORILIE- what did i say   
SOOKIE- you rejected coffee  
LORILIE- omg i'm sick, what is wronge with me, after how good coffee has been to me i hope it will forgive me  
SOOKIE- i'm sure it will  
(AT THE HOTEL JESS IS STAYING AT)  
MANAGER- DO YOU HAVE THE MONEY  
JESS- no i'll have it tomorrow  
MANAGER- you no have tomorrow you go on streets   
JESS- i know tomorrow  
MANAGER- this is your last chance   
JESS- ok bye  
(MANAGER LEAVES)  
KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK  
JESS- I SAID TOMORROW (OPENS DOOR) oh its you  
RICHARD- thats a way to greet someone  
JESS- and how would you greet the man who separated you from your wife  
RICHARD- probably the same way  
JESS- so where finally on the same page  
RICHARD- i guess so  
JESS- what are you doing here, i did what you asked, i left, i haven't contacted her, and the divorce papers are on there way  
RICHARD- well cancel them  
JESS- what?  
RICHARD- cancel them your going back to rory   
JESS- excuse me puppet master  
RICHARD- jess  
JESS- you just do whatever you want to run peoples lives, well i am one puppet that cut his strings, now leave me alone and go home  
RICHARD- rory is pregnant, when you come to your sences you know my address   
(RICHARD LEAVES)  
(RORY AND LOGAN COMING BACK FROM DINNER)   
LOGAN- so that wasn't that bad now was it  
RORY- i guess not   
LOGAN- so does that mean your willing to do that again  
RORY- maybe  
(RORY OPENS HER DOOR)  
LOGAN- then do you want to do something next week  
JESS- i don't know i'm a busy guy  
LOGAN- who the hell are you  
RORY- jess what are you doing here  
JESS- hi honey i'm home  
LOGAN- maybe i should go  
JESS- yeah maybe you should, we should really do this again sometime  
LOGAN- rory call me  
JESS- don't count on it (SLAMS DOOR)  
RORY- what is wronge with you why did you do that?  
JESS- who was that loser   
RORY- jess!  
JESS- you know if your going to cheat on me at least do it with someone that has half a mind  
RORY- he goes to yale  
JESS- yeah because daddys paying his way  
RORY- it doesn't work like that  
JESS- whatever  
RORY- and cheat on you, you left!  
JESS- and now i'm back  
RORY- for how long  
JESS- oh just a second, i forgot my tooth brush  
RORY- its in the bathroom  
JESS- rory come on, you know why i left  
RORY- because things got a little hard, thats how you are  
JESS- i couldn't let you give up yale because of me  
RORY- we could have figured something out  
JESS- and i did  
RORY- oh really, don't you think its a little late  
JESS- rory we are married, its not late, it can't be  
RORY- sure now point out the marrige card, i needed you jess, don't you get that, i needed you and you weren't there, i can't depend on you, and i need to be able to depend on my husband!  
JESS- you can  
RORY- yeah until things get hard   
JESS- i know your mad rory, and you have every right to be, but...  
RORY- (INTERUPTS) no buts you left, end of story, if i take you back now that makes me the fool, and i will not be that   
JESS- its different this time rory  
RORY- why?  
JESS- because i achually figured it out  
RORY- and what did you come up with  
JESS- i take a few more college courses and i go to work for your grandfather, he said he will continue to pay for your college, if i just work for his company  
RORY- why would he do that  
JESS- because/c he wants his great grandchild to have a father, even if it is me,  
RORY- great grandchild  
JESS- i know i am a screw up, but rory you have to believe me i think i can do this  
RORY- you think!  
JESS- i know  
RORY- you'll have to wear a suit  
JESS- i know  
RORY- everyday  
JESS- oh really?  
RORY- jess!  
JESS- i know this  
RORY- well i still have h/w, i don't know about this jess, but you can stay here until i figure it out  
JESS- i love you  
RORY- good-night (THROWS A PILLOW AND BLANKET AT HIM AND GOES INTO HER ROOM)  
(THE END)


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 12 (THEY CAN'T STAY THE SAME)

( LUKES)  
LORILIE- let me get this straight, your lying to your husband and grandparents about your pregnancy, you got jess to get a decent job were he has to wear a suit all the time, and your dating logan all at the same time.   
RORY- i didn't really lie  
LORILE- not saying anything is still lying my dear  
RORY- and me and logan are just friends   
LORILIE- who date  
RORY- not exactly  
LORILIE- wow my daughter is a coniving biyotch  
RORY- (SARCASTICLY) gee thanks   
LORILIE- (SINGS) "did you ever know that your my hero"   
RORY- didn't we do this already  
LORILIE- "your everything i would like to be"  
RORY- this is sick  
LORILIE- "i can fly higher than an eagle but you are the wind beneath my wings"  
RORY- go steal cruches from a crippled  
LORILIE- who boneless joe, do you have no compation?  
(OPENING CREDITS) 

(SOOKIE AND LORILIE IN THE KITCHEN)  
LORILIE- so what is for breakfast this moring  
SOOKIE- pancakes...  
LORILIE- i love pancakes  
SOOKIE- with whipped cream and homemade peace cobler on top  
LORILIE- sounds good  
SOOKIE- so what is new   
LORILIE- oh you know the usual, jess came back  
SOOKIE- are you serious  
LORILIE- don't sound so shocked, you know after i told the gilmores rory was pregnant richard would find a way to bring the father of his granddaughters child back, so that she doesn't end up like me  
SOOKIE- true, wait you what  
LORILIE- oh i didn't tell you, well thats basicly the story, and now rory is really ed off at jess, and i'm really worried about there marrige   
SOOKIE- right  
LORILIE- but i really don't want to talk about it right now  
SOOKIE- ok,so your birthdays comming up   
LORILIE- i know  
SOOKIE- what do you want  
LORILIE- sook i have everything i need  
SOOKIE- need, but what do you want   
LORILIE- i have everything i want  
SOOKIE- (CHANGING HER VOICE) i know but what do you want  
LORILIE- sook hon you don't have to get me anything. you know they had the cutest cat heal powterpink sandels at sears  
SOOKIE- they'll be here in 5 to 6 weeks  
(LORILIE AT THE INN)  
LORILIE- chris what are you doing here  
CHRIS- well hello to you too  
LORILIE- sorry, busy day, hi, so what are you doing here  
CHRIS- i came to see you in action   
LORILIE- oh really  
CHRIS- i sure did  
LORILIE- chris!   
CHRIS- ok, ok i need to ask a favor  
LORILIE- what kind of favor  
CHRIS- i have this business party to go to, and i filled out for 2 guess', when i was with sherry  
LORILIE- ok now the real reason  
CHRIS- that is the real reason  
LORILIE-i don't know, can't you invite rory  
CHRIS- i did, she has a project this weekend  
LORILIE- and you can't find a date, i find that hard to believe, exspecially with that bono cut you have going on  
CHRIS- bono? i was going for cobain  
LORILIE- chris  
CHRIS- lor i know what your thinking, but it will be a friend thing, i promice, and there is always these ladies at the office that constantly flirt, and i think if i show up in a suit they will grab the rear  
LORILIE- rear, we're not in england, why do you have to go  
CHRIS- my boss said i was up for a promotion, and i have a feeling if i break a promice, like telling them i am going to a business party and not show up, it will show unrelyability  
LORILIE- ok good back up   
CHRIS- open bar  
LORILIE- see you should have opened with that   
CHRIS- so thats a yes  
LORILIE- its a yes  
(WALKING TOWARDS THE DOOR)  
CHRIS- i'm a lucky man  
LORILIE- not that lucky   
(RORY COMING HOME FROM A CLASS, SEES JESS SITTING ON COUCH READING)  
RORY- oh what a surprise your still here  
JESS- ok, i desirved that  
RORY- that and so much more  
JESS- the saying is "that and a bag of chip"  
RORY- and since when have i ever been normal  
JESS- call it even  
RORY- you are funny   
JESS- rory how many times do i have to appoligize  
RORY- you know you wouldn't have to apoligize as much if you stopped leaving   
JESS- but i came back  
RORY- for the fifth time  
JESS- fourth  
RORY- whatever, so when are you leaving  
JESS- so thats how it is  
RORY- thats how it is  
(JESS GETS UP AND GRABS HIS JACKET)  
RORY- leaving againg?  
JESS- did you see me grab my stuff  
RORY- no but i'm sure you'll be back for it later  
JESS- i'm going for a walk  
RORY- to new york or california? oh or maybe someplace new, maybe chicago  
JESS- like i would ever go to chi town, deans from there. who knows what other kind of weirdos are there  
RORY- at least chicago people don't leave for no apparent reason  
JESS- FOR NO APPERANT REASON! RORY! I LEFT TO KEEP YOU IN YALE!  
RORY- i thought you were leaving!  
JESS- i am  
RORY- bye  
(HE WALKS OUT THE DOOR) (COMMERSIALS)  
(LORILIE'S CELL PHONE STARTS TO RING)  
LORILIE- hello  
LUKE- hey did you grab my keys this morning  
LORILIRE- hello sweatie (SEMI-SARCASTICLY)   
LUKE- hey hon, well did you?  
LORILIE- now why would i grab your keys  
LUKE- why would you watch willy wancka 6 times...   
LORILIE- because its a classic  
LUKE- ...in one night   
LORILIE- i kept missing parts  
LUKE- like?  
LORILIE- like when the fat kid flew up the chocelet tube  
LUKE- you missed that 6 times?  
LORILIE-. so what you lost your keys  
LUKE- yeah they were here this morning  
LORILIE- how would you know they were there, you never drive your truck  
LUKE- i do too  
LORILIE- where?  
LUKE- to the store  
LORILIE- dosey's is two blocks away   
LUKE- i go to menards in hartford  
LORILIE-for what?  
LUKE- tools  
LORILIE- to do what?  
LUKE- fix your house  
LORILIE- oh right, yeah and by the way my upstairs window is broken  
LUKE- which is why i need the keys  
LORILIE- i can't think of where they might be, if i do i'll call  
LUKE- thank you, i'll see you for lunch?  
LORILIE- were else would i get my coffee  
LUKE- well i should get back  
LORILIE- well yeah me too, bye  
LUKE- bye   
(THEY HANG UP)  
(JESS WALKS INTO THE DINNER)  
JESS- here (HANDS LUKE HIS KEYS)  
LUKE- where did you get these  
JESS- barrowed them  
LUKE- you stole my car  
JESS- i barrowed your car, you stole mine, remember  
LUKE- you can't just go around taking peoples car  
JESS- steal is such a stonge word and besides you never use it  
LUKE- why would i have a car if i never used it   
JESS- to complete your loner life qualities  
LUKE- i am not a loner  
JESS- it was a joke  
LUKE- i can't believe you stole my car  
JESS- relax i left a note  
LUKE- where jess? where is the note?  
(JESS GOES TO THE COUNTER TO GET IT)  
JESS- i... oh wait (PULLS NOTE OUT OF POCKET) i forgot (HANDS TO LUKE) here you go   
LUKE- thanks (SARCASTICLY) you now i would have let you use it   
JESS- and i would have asked but you were bussy  
LUKE- with what  
JESS- so lorilie spent the night huh?  
LUKE- ok jess   
(JESS WALKING OUT)  
JESS- have a nice after noon uncle luke, sounded like you had a good night  
LUKE- bye jess (IN A WHATEVER WAY).  
(RORY WALKING TO CLASS)  
LOGAN- hey ace  
RORY- hey   
LOGAN- so what happened the other night, is everything ok  
RORY- everything is fine, confusing but fine  
LOGAN- i know how that is, so does this mean we are off for saturday night dinner  
RORY- i didn't realize we were on  
LOGAN- well i would have informed you but your... jess interupted  
RORY- right, well um, i probably will be hungry saturday  
LOGAN- well thats convienent, i just happen to have reservations for some french restuarant that i can't pronounce the name to  
RORY- ironic  
LOGAN- so pick you up at 7   
RORY- how about we meet at joe's coffee shop  
LOGAN- o...k   
RORY- i just have a late class that night  
LOGAN- ok ace, see you then

(LORILIE LUKE'S)  
LORILIE- hey babe  
LUKE- (TO TAYLOR) you are not going to advertise your history photo shop in my dinner taylor  
TAYLOR- luke if you could just...  
LUKE- no, and get that washington suit off of ceiser  
TAYLOR- i paid him good money to wear that suit, and he will wear it until his 2 hrs are up  
LUKE- when did he put on the suit?  
TAYLOR- an hour ago   
LUKE- (LUKE PUTS FINGER IN CLOCK AND CHANGES IT AN HOUR AHEAD) oh look times up  
TAYLOR- fine!  
LUKE- thank you  
TAYLOR- (IS WALKING OUT) you'll see ceaser in an hour  
(LUKE STARTS TO GO AFTER HIM BUT LORILIE STOPS HIM)  
LORILIE- hey calm down  
LUKE- i have no cook  
LORILIE- i'll cook  
LUKE- are you kidding me i'm running a dinner not a funneral  
LORILIE- well then i'll call sookie  
LUKE- no thats ok, i'll cook until ceasar gets back   
LORILIE- ok  
LUKE- if i don't deside to kill him instead   
LORILIE- so did you ever find your keys?  
LUKE- yeah jess took them  
LORILIE- when? why?  
LUKE- sometime last night, and i have a feeling he slept in there  
LORILIE- oh no, rory and him must have had another fight  
LUKE- well, yeah how can you expect them not to, he's undependible  
LORILIE- he loves her  
LUKE- he left!  
LORILIE- to keep her in yale!  
LUKE- are you achually defending this guy?  
LORILIE- i just think, if he cares more about rorys future than his own happyness, he must love her  
LUKE- so now you and jess are best friends  
LORILIE- oh yeah, he's my next dance marathon partener  
LUKE- i'm sure he'll love that  
LORILIE- he will finally get to practice his swing dance moves, he's been practicing for the juliet dance heart paraid  
LUKE- WHAT?   
LORILIE- don't change the subject, just pour (LUKE POURS COFFEE INTO HER MUG)  
(RORY AT THE COFFEE HOUSE WAITING FOR LOGAN)   
LOGAN- hey ace  
RORY- (SMILY A LITTLE) hey  
LOGAN- so my car is parked out front are you ready  
RORY- (GRABS COFFEE FINISHES IT AND THROWS IT OUT) yeah  
LOGAN- so how are things going  
RORY- things are confussing  
LOGAN- oh i'm sorry about that ace  
RORY- but what is life without confussion  
LOGAN- as any good writer would say  
RORY- you know what, i'm not feeling to good, do you think i can take a raincheck  
LOGAN- oh yeah sure, i'll drive you home  
RORY- no i can't  
LOGAN- sure you can   
RORY- no achually i drove here  
LOGAN- oh, well i guess we will just have to take a rain check on that to huh?  
RORY- i guess we will, and i am really sry about this, i feel horible, it just theres so much stuff i need to sort out, before i start  
LOGAN- no i get it  
RORY- bye  
LOGAN- bye ace  
(PARIS CALLS LORILIE)   
LORILIE- HELLO  
PARIS- do you know where rory is, i can't get a hold of her, i tryed her cell phone, home phone, at least 20 times, i called your house, and left her hundreds of e-mails, and i even mailed her a letter.  
LORILIE- paris calm down  
PARIS- i can't calm down, me and rory have this duet paper, thing that is due tomorrow, and i still haven't read her rough draft yet, this is a 4 credit class, i have to ace it  
LORILIE- paris, calm down, you know rory, miss control freak, i'm sure she will get back to you   
PARIS- this is the last time i leave my acedemic statis up to a gilmore  
LORILIE- NO you hang up first  
PARIS- if you get ahold of her first  
LORILIE- i'll have her call you  
PARIS- good, bye   
LORILIE- bye  
(RORY COMES IN AND JESS IS PACKING UP)  
JESS- oh come on i thought i had a little more time than that  
RORY- i thought you left  
JESS- relax rosemary, i just came to get my stuff  
RORY- wasn't rosemary pregnant  
JESS- right wronge analogy, the kid was the devil child  
RORY- well now you know what to call my mother  
(GRABS A SODA FROM FRIG AND SITS ON SOFA)   
JESS- TOUGH DATE? did he try that thing where you stretch and then his hand went around the other person and then you cough and your hand fall, and you try to grab the...  
RORY- (INTERUPTING) the date would have been fine if it wasn't for you  
JESS- oh was i invited, sorry i couldn't make it i was packing up  
RORY- JESS!   
JESS- fine! how did i ruen you date?  
RORY- forget it (WALKS OUT OF ROOM)  
JESS- geez what PMS does to a chick  
RORY- yeah well thats what happens when your NOT pregnant  
JESS- why would you tell you grandparents you were pregnant rory, if you didn't want me comeing back  
RORY- i didn't  
JESS- then you must have gave them some impression, of pregnanacy, because richard looked pretty convinced  
RORY- my mother did  
JESS- i see, a little confussed though  
RORY- i was upset that you left and my mother, desided to make everything right again  
JESS- and you went along witt his?  
RORY- yes  
JESS- why? if you didn't want me back, then why go thought the trouble?  
RORY- i have home work to do (CHANGING THE SUBJECT)  
JESS- i have cloths to pack  
(RORY WALKS INTO HER ROOM)  
(COMMERSIALS)  
(CHRIS PICKS UP LORILIE FOR WORK PARTY)  
CHRIS- hey, your not dressed (PS SHE HAS HER PAJAMAS ON)  
LORILIE- what, you mean this is to casual  
CHRIS- very funny, we have to be there in 1/2 hr  
LORILIE- if this is how you treat all your dates, no wonder you couldn't find someone to go with you  
CHRIS- sorry, i'm just a little nervous  
LORILIE- don't be your boss probably loves you, and will definetly give you the promotion, and you'll definetly even better if you let me wear the jammies  
CHRIS- lor!  
LORILIE - relax, my dress is upstairs, i'll be back in 5  
CHRIS- hurry  
LORILIE- i'm running baby  
(AT RORYS HOME)  
(RING-RING-RING)  
RORY- jess!  
JESS- what!  
RORY- can you get that  
JESS- sure now your nice to me, when you want me to do something for you  
RORY- fine what ever make me get up from my homework, i thought you were all for me going to yale  
JESS- sit! (ANSWERS PHONE) hello,  
PARIS- is she there, she better be there, i know she's there, let me talk to her   
JESS-(HOLDS PHONE AWAY FROM EAR) rory, your phsyco friend is on the phone  
RORY- tell paris i'm not here  
PARIS- i heard her voice, i've been trying to get ahold of her all day  
JESS- to late she heard your voice  
(RORY TAKES THE PHONE)  
RORY- what do you want paris  
PARIS- do you have your part of the essay? i need to see it before we hand it in  
RORY- oh my god you called me 50 times b/c of an -assignment- that is due next week  
PARIS- its due tomorrow, you have it done don't you  
RORY- paris no its due the 15th, next saturday  
PARIS- its the 14th  
RORY- paris no its (LOOKS AT THE CALENDER) the 14th, oh no  
PARIS- gilmore!  
RORY- paris i have it, don't worry, i got to go  
(HANGS UP)  
JESS- well i'm out  
RORY- whatever  
JESS- is everything ok, you look a little stressed  
RORY- yeah, i just have to pull an all nighter and make a tremendous essay, for miss gellar, i can't believe i lost track of the days, this is so unlike me  
JESS- yeah so is lieing, and menipulating  
RORY- your not helping!  
JESS- well did you achually want me to help  
RORY- i thought you were leaving  
JESS- i am just thought you might want  
RORY- want what jess! i don't have time for this  
JESS- help  
RORY- your not so great at the H word  
JESS- i can be  
RORY- i don't need your help, i can do this, i just need to go right now  
JESS- fine good bye  
RORY- sure now i get a good bye  
(HE LEAVES)

(AT THE PARTY)   
LORILIE- wow nice place, who new McDonalds, could afford the Hyatt  
CHRIS- well they do serve a billoin smiles a day  
LORILIE- ooo is that the boss  
CHRIS- yep  
LORILIE- he looks,(TRYING TO FIND WORDS) looks sofisticated  
CHRIS- at a boss should   
LORILIE- (THE BOSS TURNS AROUND 50 FT AWAY) and hot  
CHRIS- lor!  
LORILIE- woo baby, you have to work with that everyday   
CHRIS- on a good day  
LORILIE- no wonder you had this job so long  
CHRIS- shh he's coming over  
(BACK AT RORYS)  
(COMING BACK FROM THE PARTY CHRIS IS WALKING LOR UP THE STEPS)  
LORILIE- wow that was more fun than i expected  
CHRIS- so you thought it was going to be dull, am i that old already  
LORILIE- well its an office party  
CHRIS- the ppl i work with aren't coreners, lorilai   
LORILIE- that would make the party creepy not dull  
CHRIS- right  
LORILIE- so  
CHRIS- so, i should go, thank you for coming tonight lor, it really meant alot to me  
LORILIE- no problem  
(CHRIS KISSES HER)  
LORILIE- chris! what are you doing   
CHRIS- lor, i miss you, i don't know, i just  
LORILIE- i'm with luke chris you can't just do that  
CHRIS- you know we are meant to be together  
LORILIE- no its to late, i'm with luke now, i'm happy  
CHRIS- its not to late, it can't be  
LORILIE- i think you should go  
(HE WALKS AWAY)  
(TYPING ON THE COMPUTER AND HEARS A KNOCK)  
(ANSWERS DOOR AND NO ONE IS THERE, LOOKS AROUND LOOKS DOWN AND THERE SITS A HUGE CUPOF STARBUCKS COFFEE, A BAG WITH A DONUT IN IT, AND A NOTE)  
NOTE SAYS- i noticed you ran out of coffee, so you need some way to get caffine. i am sorry things couldn't work out between us, i do love you and miss you already, but i know i handled things wronge, again. maybe you could try and forgive me, if not good luck in life, i know you will get were you want to be. -jess  
(THE END)


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 12 (HOME SWEET HOME)  
(LORILIE AND RORY WALKING TO LUKE'S)  
RORY- so whats tonights plan  
LORILAI- i was thinking, all 3 of back to the future, and large somes of food miss craig would not approve of   
RORY- sounds good  
LORILAI- i'm so glad you came in this weekend  
RORY- me too, i miss movie night  
LORILAI- right, and?  
RORY- and my room  
LORILAI- and?  
RORY- luke's coffee   
LORILAI- i'm giving up on you here  
RORY- and i missed you too   
LORILAI- i knew you loved mommy  
(OPENING CREDITS)

( LUKES)  
LUKE- so what are you having?  
RORY- i was thinking of the breakfast roll  
LORILAI- oooooo sounds good, me too   
LUKE- we don't serve those...  
LORILAI- are you on soming luke, yes you do  
LUKE- ...anymore  
LORILAI- and why not  
LUKE- because there grose and no one orders them   
RORY- not true, we order them  
LUKE- thats because you two have a strange grose food copasity  
LORILAI- its not grose  
LUKE- bacon, eggs, surup, jelly, and butter, rapped into a pancake, is not grose?  
LORILAI- yum  
RORY- just talking about it makes me even more hungry  
LUKE- i -assume- you want coffee with that  
LORILAI- seriously what are you on  
LUKE- 2 coffee's coming up  
RORY- and the food  
LUKE- i'll think about it  
LORILAI- you can't deny us food  
LUKE- the strange roll or the coffee, you pick   
LORILAI- fine i'll have pancakes with toast.  
RORY- and i'll have eggs and bacon  
LUKE- fine  
LORILAI- luke make sure you put the butter and jelly for the toast on the side  
LUKE- will do. (WALKS AWAY)  
LORILAI- (QUIETLY TO RORY) ameture  
RORY- how can he not see the plan  
LORILAI- we freak him out with the coffee consumtion  
RORY- works every time  
(KURT COMES INTO THE DINER DRESSED IN 1800'S OUT FIT)  
LORILIE- this should be good  
KURT- "here ye here ye"  
LUKE- kurt, what the hell are you doing  
KURT- " all of the starshollow members are invited to a renesance ball at the starshollow convention hall"  
LUKE- get out of my diner  
KURT- "bring your dates, there will be food, danceing, and renesonce music"  
LUKE- don't make me hurt you  
KURT- "it will be next saturday night, and a small fee of $15, and you must were a costume"  
LUKE- THATS IT   
KURT- relax i'm done, can i get an omlet  
LUKE- (GIVING AN EVIL EYE) not in those cloths  
KURT- fine, i'll take a breakfast roll to go  
LUKE- fine  
LORILIE- sure he gets a breakfast roll   
LUKE- he's not eating it in my diner  
LORILIE- i'll forgive you, for coffee  
LUKE- coming right up  
(AT HOME WATCHING THE MOVIES)  
LORILAI- these movies, are classics  
RORY- they are   
LORILAI- they will go on though time  
RORY- they did  
LORILAI- they should should make a back to the future part 4  
RORY- they should, but can't  
LORILAI- what! why?  
RORY- michel jay fox, retired  
LORILAI- he's to young  
RORY- he has parkensons   
LORILAI- thats right, then they should get new people to play the parts  
RORY- that never turns out well  
LORILAI- your right, exspecially, when they try and sneak it up on you, like on bewitch, they had the two stevens  
RORY- what where then thinking, like we wouldn't notice that  
LORILAI- see what drugs do to you  
RORY- its funny how they don't mention that on anti-drug commersials   
LORILAI- it probably would have saved many lives  
RORY- if only Cobain knew  
LORILAI- Kurt was shot  
RORY- No he shot himself when he was overdosed  
LORILAI- NO he was shot  
RORY- PLEASE don't tell me you achually believe the conspirisy story   
LORILAI- how can you not  
RORY- lets just watch the movie   
LORILIE- fine, but we'll settle this later  
(COMMERSIALS)   
LORILAI- coffee coffee coffee  
LUKE- NO!  
LORILAI- what! is no time to joke, i have to be at work in ten minutes, and i was up all night helping rory study for her science test, i need my coffee   
LUKE- where is rory  
LORILAI- the alarm clock went off late and she went straight to yale, now COFFEE  
LUKE- your addicted   
LORILAI- and?  
LUKE- this addiction will shorten your life   
LORILAI- luke why did you pick today for the lecture  
LUKE- because the addiction should always stop in the begining of a week   
LORILAI- your mean!  
LUKE- tough love babe  
(LUKE GOES TO GET AN ORDER, WHILE LORILIE SNEAKS BEHIND THE COUNTER AND GRABS A TO-GO CUP AND FILLS IT WITH COFFEE, LUKE CATCHES HER IN THE ACT)   
LUKE- i give up  
LORILAI- (WALKING OUT THE DOOR) love you to   
-RING-RING-RING-  
LUKE- hello?  
LUKE- jess! where are you   
LUKE- your where?  
LUKE- i'll be right there  
(RORY CELL STARTS TO RING)  
RORY- hello?  
LANE- hey  
RORY- hey, haven't heard from you in a while, whats been going on  
LANE- well nothing really, except for  
RORY- what?  
LANE- well me and zack have been getting into alot of fights lately  
RORY- oh no, what about?   
LANE- anything really, like he will be sitting on the couch and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and he will just wipe his buttery hands all over the sofa  
RORY- gross  
LANE- and just take a guess at who gets to clean this  
RORY- oh geez  
LANE- yeah i know, it is just small things like that always seem to happen and it causes a fight, bryan has been taking it really bad though   
RORY- bad as in torn between best friends?  
LANE- no more like only child trying to deal with possible parents divorce  
RORY- oh... kind of disturbing  
LANE- yeah achually really disturbing   
RORY- poor you  
LANE- i'll be ok, but how are you doing with the whole jess situation  
RORY- he left  
LANE- jeez! again! what is wronge with that boy, i'd like to give him a little piece of my mind  
RORY- before you go all tyson on him, i asked him to go   
LANE- why? i thought you loved him  
RORY- i do  
LANE- then whats the problem  
RORY- i was married to him lane, married, i need to be able to depend on my husband  
LANE- but didn't he leave for you  
RORY- why are you taking his side  
LANE- whats up with the third degree, i'm not taking his side, it just seemed like this time, he achually had a good reason to leave, i mean he just wanted to keep you in school, he loves you so much  
RORY- i'm sorry, its just things have been hectic latly, i didn't mean to jump on you   
LANE- i know, but you know you can call me at any time to talk right  
RORY- i know, (GETTING BACK TO JESS) he could have stayed and figured something out, we could have figured something out together  
LANE- your right, but people handle things differently   
RORY- right, (SILENCE) i have to go, or i'll be late for class, i'll talk you you tomorrow  
LANE- ok later  
( THE POLICE STATION)  
LUKE- i'm here to bail out jess mariono  
OFFICER- and who are you?  
LUKE- i'm luke dane's, i'm his uncle  
OFFICER- right this way  
(THE OFFICER TAKES HIM THOUGH THE CELLS OF THE NEW YORK POLICE STATION, AND OPENS THE CELL THAT JESS IS IN)  
LUKE- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!  
JESS- nothing  
OFFICER- he was driving drunk  
JESS- i had a few beers  
OFFICER- obviosly a few to many  
JESS- who are you, martha stewert  
OFFICER- what was that!  
LUKE- so is that it, i just take him home  
OFFICER- not quite, please come with me  
(JESS IS RIGHT OUT SIDE THE OFFICE READING, YOU CAN SEE LUKE TALKING TO THE OFFICER THOUGH THE WINDOW, AND LUKE COMES OUT MOMENTS LATER)  
LUKE- (STORMING OUT) COME ON!   
(IN THE CAR)  
JESS- so thanks for bailing me out, you'll get my check in the mail  
LUKE- no i will get it from your pay check   
JESS- we'll thats where my money comes from  
LUKE- so is 50 of you pay check good?  
JESS- you'll have to talk to my boss about that one  
LUKE- sure no problem, (AFTER A FEW SECONDS) he's fine with it  
JESS- what are you talking about  
LUKE- i'm your boss   
JESS- when did you buy wal-mart  
LUKE- you work at the dinner   
JESS- geez, i don't know uncle luke, that is going to be a long comute  
LUKE- i'm sure you'll survive the walk down the stairs   
JESS- are you crazy! i'm not living with you  
LUKE- oh yes you are  
JESS- luke! i'm 20 years old, i think i'm old enough to live buy my self  
LUKE- you know you might think that, but your driving drunk dropt that hineyrumpusumtion  
JESS- i can't believe this! i'm not living with you!  
LUKE- your under probation jess, they neeed someone to be watching you for the next 6 months  
JESS- i'm not a child i know what probatioin means  
LUKE- i see, but that little label under a beer can that says "do not drive while intoxicated", you didn't know what that meant?  
JESS- it was a small road, the only thing i could of hit was a deer  
LUKE- that doesn't make it right  
JESS- so i'm living with you  
LUKE- for 6 months  
JESS- geez  
LUKE- i'm just as thrilled as you are.   
(COMMERSIALS)  
(RORY IS IN CLASS)  
PROFESSOR- ok, you guys have that 10 page paper on human relations due, in three days, you may pick a class mate to study, as long as i don't see the same referances in eachothers paper. class dismissed  
PARIS- so gilmore who are you doing  
RORY- i'm not sure yet you?  
PARIS- i was thinking of the dean  
RORY- sure you can arrange that?  
PARIS- please, its like you don't even know me  
RORY- good luck with that paris  
PARIS- luck is for losers who spend there life savings on lotto tickets  
(PARIS WALKS AWAY AND LOGAN WALKS UP)  
LOGAN- hey ace, i see you don't have a partener  
RORY- yeah well paris is doing the dean  
LOGAN- no wonder she gets As  
RORY- (RORY SLIGHTLY SMILEING) so i wanted to apologize again for the other night, i was just so...  
LOGAN- its fine, i achually got some studying in that night  
RORY- (SMILING) you did  
LOGAN- yeah did you know jason, twitches his eyes when he has a bad hand  
RORY- (GIGGLES) wow you just realized that one wonder you suck at poker   
LOGAN- hey i won last time  
RORY- because it was 5am and they had been drinking all night  
LOGAN- people seem to bet more money when there drunk  
RORY- so thats why you always see beers at pokers partys  
LOGAN- you learn something new everyday  
RORY- (SMILING) i should get to class  
LOGAN- see you around ace   
(LORILIE WALKS INTO EMPTY LUKES)  
LORILAI- must have coffee   
LORILAI- hello do you hear me, coffee at this moment is a must   
LORILAI- luke are you there  
CEASER- luke went out for a little bit lorilai  
LORILAI- does that mean you made the coffee? (WITH A SCUSHED NOSE)  
CEASER- do you achually think luke would do that to his costomers, he made a fresh pot before he left  
LORILAI- and when was that?  
CEASER- (LOOKS AT CLOCK) about two hours ago   
LORILAI- oh (WITH A SCUSHED UP NOSE)  
CEASER- go ahead, make a fresh pot  
LORILAI- twice as stronge as lukes?  
CEASER- i won't say a thing  
LORILAI- i love you, i'm dumping luke for you, you are god  
CEASER- i could never handle you  
LORILAI- (SHUGS) fair enough (NOW BEHIND THE COUNTER MAKEING THE COFFEE AND LUKES WALKS IN WITH JESS)  
(JESS WALKS DIRECTLY UP STAIRS)  
LUKE- (NOT SEEING LORILAI BEHIND THE COUNTER HE SCREAMS TO JESS) YOU START AT 5PM SHARP (NOW TO LORILAI) what are you doing  
LORILAI- nothing   
LUKE- get out of there  
LORILAI- i was helping  
LUKE- by making your coffee surup  
LORILAI- it was burnt  
LUKE- your not suppost to have coffee anyways  
LORILAI- give it up man... so jess is staying here now?  
LUKE- um, yeah  
LORILAI- wow, that was a little to detailed for me man, you should really cut back on the talking, its not flattering  
LUKE- so i heard  
LORILAI- mean!  
LUKE- i just think jess should be the one who desides to explain why he is here, i mean he is over 18  
LORILAI- ok, that sounds fair, but could you give me a hint  
LUKE- Oh look the coffee's ready  
LORILAI- your changing the subject  
LUKE- you should really start on this pot, your the only one that is going to drink it  
LORILAI- i'm not suppose to have coffee  
LUKE- (POURING HER A CUP) like i could stop you  
( LANE'S)  
(LANE JUST WALKS THOUGH THE DOOR)  
ZACK- where have you been?  
LANE- out!  
ZACK- i have been worried about you all day  
LANE- its 5 o'clock  
ZACK- we had practise today  
LANE- i had work  
ZACK- you never miss a practise  
LANE- well gee, sorry i broke my record   
ZACK- don't take that tone with me, i don't deserve thins  
LANE- i am the one makeing the money, i am supporting this house, why don't you and bryan get a job, so that i don't have to miss practices   
ZACK- don't bring bryan into this  
LANE- i can't take this!   
ZACK- well you know what, me neither  
LANE- well what are we going to do  
ZACK- i think we have to  
BRYAN- no no no  
LANE- no your right i should move out  
BRYAN- NO!  
LANE- bryan calm down, this had to happen sooner or later, i can't live with a guy i am seeing and not have problems  
BRYAN- why do these things always happen to me (STORMS INTO HIS ROOM)  
ZACK- i'll talk to him  
(LORILIE AND RORY WALKING TO LUKES)  
LORILAI- so the stars hollows renesance ball is next week  
RORY- i know sound fun  
LORILAI- will you be my date  
RORY- you should go with luke  
LORILAI- please like he would achually go to a town function, i have to beg him to come to the town meetings  
RORY- true, but he would, he loves you   
LORILAI- yeah but we never do anything together anymore  
RORY- i have spent the past 2 weekends here  
LORILAI- sick of me already?  
RORY- frankly yes  
LORILAI- i new you were adopted, i would never have a child this evil  
RORY- says the waman who hired a hit man for her mother  
LORILAI- NO! i haven't heard from him yet  
RORY- so i guess he's off my list  
LORILAI- mean!   
(APPOCHING LUKES)  
LORILAI- um rory, i should probably tell you something before we go in, i would have told you before but i never got a chance and now that we're here (NOW WALKING INSIDE LUKES) i thought you should now  
RORY- just tell me already  
LORILIA- (OPENS MOUTH ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING, AS JESS WALKS PASS THE COUNTER TO THE STORAGE ROOM) jess is back, living with luke that is.(AFTER A WHILE) rory say something  
RORY- (LOOKING ASTONISHED) i thought he left  
LORILAI- we all did, but you know jess, we can go some where else if you want, yeah come on lets go  
RORY- no don't be silly, lets just stay, we're already here, i'm fine  
LORILIA- i should have told you earlier  
RORY- well yeah but what can we do   
LORILAI- i sorry, we can leave come on theres still time, i don't think they saw us  
RORY- i'm fine just a little shocked, lets order  
(AT THE COUNTER)  
JESS- (GLANCED AT THE GILMORE TABLE) luke i cleaned the storage room, and i never took my lunch break, so how about we call it a night  
LUKE- jess you started at 5pm you didn't have a lunch break  
JESS- oh but tomorrow i will  
LUKE- jess its 8 you only worked 3 hours  
JESS- well uncle luke you can't pound all this work on me in one day (very sarcasticly)  
LUKE- jess you live with me now, you work for me, and you can't leave until i say (GLANCEING AT THE GILMORE TABLE) i see... ok but your opening up tomorrow  
JESS- gee thanks uncle luke (semi-sarcastic)  
LUKE- jess! (QUIETER) you can't avoid her forever  
JESS- i don't know what your talking about  
LUKE- she may not be here everyday but her and her mom are pretty close, she stops by every weekend  
JESS- are you sure your psychologicly capable to watch me during my probation  
LUKE- just leave  
JESS- planning on it  
LUKE- but come back  
JESS- when have i not  
(WALKS OUT THE DINNER DOOR)   
(LUKE WALKS TOWARDS THEIR TABLE)  
LUKE- so what can i get you   
LORILAI- pancakes  
LUKE- what?  
LORILAI- pancakes!  
LUKE- its 8 o'clock at night  
LORILAI- PANCAKES!  
RORY- don't argue with her man, you in to loose  
LUKE- pancakes it is  
RORY- i'll have pancakes as well  
LUKE- pancakes coming up  
LORILAI- i wonder how pancakes taste at 8 o'clock at night  
(TIME GOES BY THEY ARE DONE EATING AND THE DINER IS ABANDOND)  
LORILAI- pancakes taste even better at night  
RORY- your telling me  
LORILAI- so are you ready hon  
RORY- why don't you go ahead, i'll meet up with you at home  
LORILAI- are you sure  
RORY- yeah  
LORILAI- ok i'll talk to you later  
(LORILAI WALKS OUT THE DOOR AS JESS WALKS BACK IN)  
(SEEING JESS WALK IN LUKE GOES UPSTAIRS)  
JESS- your still here  
RORY- thats no way to treat your wife  
JESS- well luckily in 3-6 weeks that won't be a problem  
RORY- why are you here jess  
JESS- oh you know how i adore this town (SARCASTICLY)   
RORY- now i know what to put on your tomb stone  
JESS- aren't we hasty  
RORY- jess how do you exspect me to react to a stolker   
JESS- A WHAT!  
RORY- well what would you call a person that continues to follow you  
JESS- I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU!  
RORY- then what are you doing here!  
JESS- beleive it or not, not everything has to do with you  
RORY- i never said...  
JESS- just go home rory, theres nothing to work out, i'm not following you, i don't want you back, and if you want i will try and avoid you when your in town, so just go home  
(ASTONISHED NOT KNOWING WHAT TO SAY, SHE JUST WALKS OUT, WITHOUT A WORD, AS SHE LEAVES, HE GOES OVER TO THE COUNTER AND STARTED TO WASH IT, LOOKING BACK A RORY WALK AWAY)   
(THE END)


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 13 (STOP RUNNING UMPA)

(LORILAI AND LUKE IN LOR'S BED)   
LORILAI- its so weird doing this at my house  
LUKE- i know   
LORILAI- more room  
LUKE- i know  
LORILAI- just the right tempeture  
LUKE- yeah  
LORILAI- and expecially with babbet and the nombs to watch, it makes it more challenging  
LUKE- uhh huh   
LORILAI- LUKE!  
LUKE- yeah, i'm here, more room, good tepm, babbet  
(LORILAI LOOKING AT HIM SMILING, AND JUST WAITING FOR HIM TO REALIZE WHAT HE SAID)  
LUKE- OH! GOD! IMAGES! IMAGES!  
LORILAI- (STARTS TO LAUGH) well i didn't say what you were thinking but i don't think i'm up for that  
LUKE- geez  
LORILAI- fine fine if your going to push on it, i'll think about it  
LUKE- taylor getting attacted by a flock of birds, taylor getting attacted by a flock of birds, taylor getting...  
LORILAI- what are you doing?  
LUKE- trying to think of a prettier picture  
LORILAI- working?  
LUKE- no, now the images are colliding, thank you very much  
LORILAI- hey you came up with taylor on your own  
LUKE- you started it though  
LORILAI- this should get your mind off of that (SHE STARTS TO KISS HIM INTENCELY)  
(LUKE IS SHIFTING AND MOVING HIS ARMS ABNORMALLY)  
LORILAI- whats wronge now?  
LUKE- i can't  
LORILAI- yes you can, you've done it before  
LUKE- to many images  
(TURNS AROUND TO GO TO SLEEP)  
LORILAI- sorry luke, you don't have to worry about babbet she has a man, its taylor you need to worry about  
LUKE- OH GOD  
(OPENING CREDITS) 

(RORY IS WALKING TO CLASS AND LORILAI CALLS)  
RORY- hello?   
LORILAI- hey hon, i just called to see how your doing  
RORY- well that was nice, i'm doing fine and you  
LORILAI- oh just fine, i can't wait until the renecance ball  
RORY- do you have your costume  
LORILAI- well that depends do i look better in pink or blue  
RORY- pink  
LORILAI- really?  
RORY- well no, but i'm wearing blue  
LORILAI- you know i don't even have a blue dress, but now after that i might have to make a mall run  
RORY- no i only have a blue dress, and you look so good in pink  
LORILAI- thats true, pink it is  
RORY- thank you  
LORILAI- so are we still going together  
RORY- depends did you ask luke?  
LORILAI- he said no  
RORY- you see if you would have said "he said "are you kidding me"" then i might have believed you   
LORILAI- hey don't put it past him he can be only mildly obnoxsious at times  
RORY- ask him  
(RORY RUNS INTO PARIS, RORY TO PARIS- WHATS WRONGE?)  
LORILAI- he's just going to say no   
RORY- ask him any ways  
LORILAI- but i want to go with you   
RORY- he's just going to say no, (PARIS IN BACKGROUND- CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY ACCUSED ME OF CHEATING, ME!) i got to go paris is freaking out  
LORILAI- you know if you let me go everytime paris freaked out, we would never talk  
RORY- (TO PARIS- do you mind)   
LORILAI- ok hon, but fill me in later  
RORY- with details (PARIS- OH I'M SO GLAD MY LIFE IS AMUSING TO YOU PPL)  
LORILAI- BYE HON  
RORY- BYE  
(THEY HANG UP)  
PARIS- i am on the list for valid victorian, i don't need this right now  
RORY- why do you think they think you cheated  
PARIS- b/c they said "paris, your answers are the same as his, were you cheating?"  
RORY- exactly the same?  
PARIS- it was calculous, ofcoarse they were, the teacher is incompetent  
RORY- calm down, just take the test over and that will prove that you didn't cheat  
PARIS- but that says, i did, and i didn't  
RORY- i know, but don't you think it would be better to re-take the test and pass with an A then sue, and get kicked out  
PARIS- i didn't even think to sue  
RORY- PARIS!   
PARIS- your right, i'll just take it over  
RORY- good idea   
PARIS- everything will be fine (TELLING HERSELF) your not a cheater just take the test over  
RORY- good paris, now (TURNING HER INTO THE RIGHT DIRECTION) your next class is that way  
( THE DINER)  
(JESS IS TAKING KIRKS ORDER)  
JESS- have you desided yet?  
KIRK- no  
(JESS STARTS TO WALK AWAY)  
KIRK- ok i know now  
(JESS TURNS AROUND)  
JESS- yes?  
KIRK- i will have the...the...the  
JESS- cheeseburger it is  
(JESS STARTS TO WALK AWAY)  
KIRK- but thats not what i ordered, jess? Jess!  
JESS- kirk you have orders a cheese burger everyday for a week now, thats what your getting  
KIRK- i don't want that  
(JESS GIVING KIRK A WITHERING STARE)  
JESS- then what do you want?   
KIRK- (LOOKING THOUGH HIS MENU) i think i'll have, ummm, what should i have,um  
JESS- your doing this on purpose  
KIRK- doing what  
JESS- kirk give your girlfriend my condolences  
KIRK- you stay away from her, do you hear me!  
JESS- your crazy  
(KIRK STANDING UP NOW)  
LUKE- kirk! sit!  
(HE SITS)  
KIRK- i'll have a cheese burger  
JESS- no kidding  
(LORILAI WALKS IN, AFTER WATCHING FROM THE WINDOW)  
LORILAI- what was that about (TO LUKE)  
JESS- kirk is crazy  
LORILAI- not crazy persay, but i'll give you exsentric  
JESS- tomato tomoto  
LORILAI- potato  
MISS PATTY- Pototo  
LORILAI- i love this town  
JESS- your exsentric to  
LUKE- (just coming up)nno she's just fully crazy  
LORILAI- amen sister friend  
(LUKE AND JESS LOOK AT HER STRANGELY)   
LORILAI- i guess rory has to be here for that one  
(JESS WALKS TO THE BACK ROOM, AND LUKE GETS LOR COFFEE)  
LORILAI- i just killed it didn't i  
LUKE- rory is still a sore subject for him   
LORILAI- i know, same with her, hey luke can you make it a to go cup, i'm in a hurry  
(LUKE POURS COFFEE AND HANDS TO HER ALONG WITH A KISS)  
LORILAI- thank you... bye!

(COMMERSIALS) 

(AT LORILAI'S HOUSE LUKE IS DRIVING UP)  
(ANSWERING THE DOOR)  
LORILAI- hey what are you doing here  
LUKE- why do you have another guy here  
LORILAI- no you know mark only comes on monday  
(LETTING HIM IN)  
LORILAI- so whats up?  
LUKE- well i accidentally dropped twice the amound of coffee in the coffee pot so...  
(HANDING HER A HUGE CUP OF COFFEE, AND A BAG WITH A FEW DONUT)  
LORILAI- FOR ME?  
LUKE- yeah well  
LORILAI- and donuts, your my favorite boyfriend ever (in an over reacted 13 year old voice)  
LUKE- i was trying this think where you put coffee grands in the donut batter  
LORILAI- you didn't? (SOUNDING EXCITED)  
LUKE- well it turned out to coffee tasting  
LORILAI- thank you luke, i love it, although i think this is a silence attempt to get me fat, or test my matabolism, believe me luke it happened, you should have seen me with rory, you had to take two pictures to get my whole size  
LUKE- your welcome (SMILING AND GIVING HER A KISS) so i heard you had a broken window  
LORILAI- all this and he's handing, hands off ladies he's mine  
LUKE- upstairs? (STARTS WALKING UPSTAIRS)  
LORILAI- (WATCHING HIM WALK FOR A SECOND) and look at him go (NOW START WALKING UP HERSELF)  
LUKE- so where is it  
LORILAI- oh you really were looking for a window   
LUKE- yeah why else would i come up here  
LORILAI- ouch!   
LUKE- you know what i mean  
LORILAI- its the bathroom window   
LUKE- i never understand that  
LORILAI- well you see when a man and a woman care alot about each other...  
LUKE- no not that, i don't under stand why they put windows in bathrooms  
LORILAI- yeah i'm pretty sure a man named tom invented it  
LUKE- thats where the phrase comes from  
LORILAI- oh yeah, but how did they come up with john doe  
LUKE- huh? (A THINKING HUH)  
(BACK AT LUKE'S)  
(TAYLOR WALKS IN AT SITS DOWN AT THE COUNTER)  
JESS- what can i get you  
TAYLOR- jess?  
JESS- yes  
TAYLOR- your back?  
JESS- no i comute from new york  
TAYLOR- oh (CALMING DOWN)  
JESS- that was a little thing called sarcasism, did you guys forget about it that so soon after i left  
TAYLOR- so you do live here?  
JESS- great now that that's established, what can i get you?  
TAYLOR- does luke know your here  
JESS- ofcoarse he does  
TAYLOR- you didn't kill him did you  
JESS- (in a 9 yr olds voice) now why would i do a thing like that  
TAYLOR- nothing for me (RUSHING OUT OF THE DINER)  
JESS- (TURNING TO CEASER) that was way to easy  
CEASER- you have to teach me how you do that   
(BACK AT LORILAI'S)  
LORILAI- are you done yet  
LUKE- almost  
LORILAI- how about now?  
LUKE- no  
LORILAI- now?   
LUKE- stop it  
LORILAI- i'm bored  
LUKE- you can watch tv or something  
LORILAI- but i like watching a stronge man work, thats why i had the hots for the umpalumpa's  
LUKE- you did?   
LORILAI- oh yeah, short stronge guys getting sweaty in chocholete   
LUKE- thats disturbing  
LORILAI- i'm bored  
LUKE- i thought...  
LORILAI- it gets boring after a while  
LUKE- i'm almost done  
LORILAI- so are you going to the ball  
LUKE- (CHUCKLES A LITTLE) yeah i am counting down to the day i get to wear tights  
LORILAI- i hear good things about them  
LUKE- why do you want to go  
LORILAI- well if you don't want to, i can go with rory  
LUKE- you should, you guys need to spend more time together   
LORILAI- aww, your just saying that so you don't have to wear tights  
LUKE- definetly, ok done  
LORILAI- yay do you want lunch  
LUKE- yeah sure, what am i making  
LORILAI- peanut butter and jelly  
LUKE- oh come on i can do better than that, what do you have  
LORILAI- well what can you make with jelly and peanut butter and bread  
LUKE- PB AND J it is  
(COMMERSIALS)   
(LORILAI CALLS RORYS CELL)  
RORY- hello?  
LORILAI- hey hon, guess what i asked him , and he mentioned tight and now i can go with you  
RORY- see if you would have said that the first time, i would have believed you  
LORILAI- you would think witht his much experiance with lieing, i would have it mastured by now  
RORY- so i'll go home with you after tonights dinner  
LORILAI- and then tomorrow we get dressed all pretty for the ball  
RORY- stars hollow should have this every year  
LORILAI- i agree  
RORY- ok so see you tonight  
LORILAI- bye babe  
(DURING DINNER)  
EMILY- so then i said, "you take them back or i will shut down this entire corperation" and he just started pleading  
RORY- (LOOKS AT LORILAI) now i know where you get it  
LORILAI- (TO EMILY) so mom sounds like you had a busy week  
EMILY- yes it was very productive  
LORILAI- had a DAR meeting, shut down a world wide business  
RORY- very busy  
EMILY- i did not shut it down, i simple scared him a little  
LORILAI- when you say the word pleeding at the end of a story, that is more than a little  
EMILY- yes i suppose it does, so rory hear from jess lately?  
RORY- nope  
(WALKING OUTSIDE OF ELDER GILMORE HOUSE)  
LORILAI- YOU LIED TO MY MOTHER!  
RORY- not so loud  
LORILAI- i can't believe the good one lied  
RORY- well it was a long story, and frankly i'm tired, and grandma wouldn't give me coffee  
LORILAI- she is weird about that  
RORY- like haveing coffee with dinner is unuasual   
LORILAI- you should have lied to her, serves her right, for not giving my daughter her required dose of the legal addictive drug   
RORY- you know the achual word coffee is so much shorter   
LORILAI- i know but when i say it that way, it sounds like i am a bad mommy  
RORY- come on lets go get coffee and then movies   
LORILAI- sounds good  
(WALKING TOWARDS LUKES RORY SEES JESS IN THE WINDOW WALK FROM TABLE TO TABLE CHECKING ORDERS)  
LORILAI- movies?  
RORY- check  
LORILAI- food?  
RORY- check  
LORILAI- coffee  
RORY- half check  
(THEY WALK INTO LUKES)  
LORILAI- (WALKING TOWARDS THE COUNTER WHERE LUKE IS) hello my stud muffin   
LUKE- shh  
LORILAI- (QUIETING DOWN) okey umpalumpa  
(RORY LOOKING AROUND, JESS MUST BE IN THE BACK, B/C SHE DIDN'T SEE HIM)   
LUKE- (TO RORY) has she been drinking  
RORY- just a few martinies at dinner, thats why we came here for coffee  
LUKE- i see (POURING RORY AND LORILAI'S COFFE INTO TO-GO CUPS) HERE YOU GO   
LORILAI- my hero  
RORY- thz luke  
(BEFORE TURNING AROUND JESS CAME OUT OF THE STORAGE ROOM FOR A SECOND HULD UP A CAN)  
JESS- where does the corn go?  
LORILAI- you have corn?  
LUKE- on that side of the menu with the rest of the vegtables  
LORILAI- vegtables?  
LUKE- the stuff you put on your cheeseburgers   
LORILAI- oh  
(AFTER GLANCEING AT RORY JESS STARTED WAVING THE CAN IN LUKES FACE, AS IF TO SAY, HURRY UP)  
LUKE- behind the second shelf on the right  
(WITH ONE LAST GLANCE RORY SAW JESS DISAPPEAR INTO THE STORAGE AREA)  
LORILAI- bye luke  
(IT WAS 10:30 THE MOVIE WAS OVER AND LORILAI WAS ASLEEP ON THE COUCH, BUT FOR SOME REASON RORY COULDN'T SEEM TO SHUT HER EYES, SO SHE DESIDED TO GO FOR A WALK. AFTER SHE GRABED HER COAT AS SILENCLY AS SHE COULD, SHE WONDERED THE STREETS OF THE TOWN. IN ANY OTHER PLACE, WALKING THE STREETS AT THIS TIME ALONE, MAY SEEM LIKE A STUPID IDEA, BUT IT STARSHOLLOW IT WAS DIFFERENT. SHE WAS THERE THE PLACE SHE HAD NO INTENTION OF GOING AND YET SOMEHOW APPEARED THERE. SHE WAS NEAR THE BRIDGE, SOMEONE ONCE TOLD HER HOW PEACEFUL IT WAS, AND IT WAS, IT HAD ALWAYS BEEN BUT SHE NEVER REALLY APPRIECIETED IT UNTIL HE CAME. SHE WALKED CLOSER TO THE BRIDGE AND SHE SAW A SHADOW. SHE THOUGHT OF TURNING BACK, BUT THEN REMEMBERING SHE WAS IN STARSHOLLOW AND NOT NEW HAVEN, SHE REALIZED THE ONLY THING TO FEAR WOULD BE KIRK. SHE GREW NEARER AND SHE NEW WHO IT WAS, WHO ELSE COULD IT BE. SHE STOPPED BEHIND HIM AND LEANED ON THE WOODEN TOOL THAT HELD UP THE BRIDGE AND SPOKE)  
RORY- hey  
JESS- you know it is kind of hard to avoid someone who is following you  
RORY- your telling me  
JESS- fine, i'll leave (HE STARTS TO GET UP)  
RORY- no (SHE GENTLE TOUCHES HIS SHOLDER TO INSIST HE STAY, THEN SHE SAT NEXT TO HIM)   
(THEY JUST GLARED AT THE STREEM FOR A FEW MOMENTS)  
RORY- it's pretty  
JESS- (sincerily) yeah its amazing what light and dark water can do  
RORY- to put it bluntly  
JESS- what are you doing here  
RORY- i couldn't get to sleep  
JESS- and cold air is definetly second best to a tylenol PM (sarcasticly), besides, its not safe for you to be walking the streets at this time  
RORY- are you kidding me this is starshollow  
JESS- even worst, you have people like taylor and kirk roaming the streets  
RORY- (SMILING) taylor goes to bed at 9  
JESS- so what about kirk  
RORY- thats the one to watch out for (SHE COULD SEE JESS SMILE)  
JESS- so what brought you to the bridge?  
RORY- its peaceful  
JESS- at this time, everywhere in stars hollow is peaceful, why here?  
RORY- (RORY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, SHE COULDN'T GIVE HIM AN EXPLAINATION, B/C SHE DIDN'T HAVE ONE, SO INSTEAD SHE AVOIDED THE QUESTION) i think the walk did the trick, i should go  
JESS- right  
(RORY GOT UP AND STARTED TO WALK AWAY AND STOPPED, BUT NOT TURNING AROUND)  
RORY- jess (HE LOOKED UP AT HER) i don't want you to avoid me  
(JESS SMILING A LITTLE LOOKED AT THE GROUND AND THEN BACK AT THE WALK AS RORY WALKED AWAY)  
(THE END)


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 14 (FLASH FROM THE PAST)  
(THE NEXT MORNING)  
(RORY IS STANDING BY HER DOOR WAY, AND SEES POTS ON THE STOVE, WITH THE PILOT ON, IT SEEMS AS THOUGH LORILAI IS TRYING TO COOK)  
RORY- (STILL SLEEPY)what are you doing?  
LORILAI- (STILL HAS HER BACK TOWARD RORY, CASUALLY SHE SAYS) i'm cooking  
RORY- (GIGGLES A LITTLE) no seriously (LORILAI TURNS AROUNG, AND SHE HAS A APRON ON WITH BATTER ALL OVER IT, AND ALSO HER FACE AND SHE SAYS)  
RORY- WOW! you were serious  
LORILAI- i'm makeing eggs  
RORY- if your makeing eggs, how did you get pancake batter all over you?  
LORILAI- well, see, at 7 my alarm clock went off, b/c i forgot to turn it off before i went to sleep last night, then 10 minutes later...  
RORY- NO!   
LORILAI- YES  
RORY- that damn snooze butten  
LORILAI- i hate those things  
RORY- they always seems to make those botten bigger than all the rest  
LORILAI- then you have no choise but to hit it  
RORY- and with in 10 minutes you need to go alarm clock shopping  
LORILAI- we'll do that tomorrow  
RORY- OK, so continue  
LORILAI- right, so after i killed the alarm clock, i couldn't go back to sleep  
RORY- the guilt was setting in   
LORILAI- 20 dollars down the drain  
RORY- so then you woke up (TRYING TO CONTINUE LORILAI'S STORY)  
LORILAI- when i woke up   
RORY- you made pancakes?  
LORILAI- no i tryed to make eggs, but then i gave up on that, and thought pancakes would be easier...(PAUSE)  
RORY- and?  
LORILAI- who would have thought mixing water and batter together would be so challenging?  
RORY- i tryed to tell you  
LORILAI-then i realized, how much easier makeing eggs was, so i desided to give it another try.  
RORY- and?   
LORILAI- and we are going to lukes for breakfast  
RORY- i'll get my coat  
LORILAI- let me wash my face, and i'll meet you in the car (RUNNING UPSTAIRS)  
(OPENING CREDITS)

(RORY AND LORILAI SITTING AT A TABLE IN LUKE'S, LUKE COMES UP, POUR COFFEE FOR THEM, AND GIVES LORILAI A KISS )  
LUKE- so what will it be   
LORILAI- i think i want waffels  
LUKE- thats it  
LORILAI- ok a lot of waffels  
LUKE- are you feeling ok (FEELS HER HEAD)   
LORILAI- luke i'm fine, i'm just not that hungry  
(LUKE LOOKS AT RORY IN CONCERN)  
RORY- she tryed to cook this morning  
LUKE- and it tramatized her for life?  
RORY- at least til lunch  
LUKE- and what will you have  
RORY- bacon, eggs, and pancakes  
LUKE- so you came out of it fine  
RORY- yeah well i wasn't in the kichen that long  
LUKE- good thinking (LUKE WALKS AWAY WITH THE ORDER)   
LORILAI- you know i try and be a good mommy and cook breakfast for my baby, my yale student, and look what i get in return  
RORY- tough love baby  
LORILAI- i'll remember that  
RORY- you know i love you, but that love tends to slip away when your near a stove   
LORILAI- totally understand, (TAKES A LONG SIP OF COFFEE) so what happened to you last night, when i woke up to go to my room you were gone  
RORY- oh i just went for a walk  
LORILAI- really? (INTREGED) where?  
RORY- just around, i just couldn't get to sleep   
LORILAI- oh (DISAPPOINTED) so no where special  
RORY- nope, sorry my life isn't as exciteing as it use to be (SEES JESS COMING DOWN FROM THE STAIRS, AND SHE WATCHES HIM CLOSELY)  
LORILAI- yeah well thats the price you pay to go to yale, i tryed and tryed to convince you to settle for that party school in california, (RORY IS STILL LOOKING AT JESS) but then again it would be hard for you to visit me every weekend, but hey when you did at least we would have something to talk about, (SEEING RORY IS DISTRACTED, YET NOT KNOWING WHAT IS DISTRACTING HER) rory! honey  
RORY- yeah,  
LORILAI- here i am trying to ruen your future and your not even lissening to me  
RORY- yeah sorry for that journalism dream  
LORILAI- oh i'll get over it, so what time do you want to start getting ready   
RORY- (STILL A BIT DISTRACTED) for?  
LORILAI- rory! the party hon  
RORY- right, how about you do as planned and start getting ready when we are done with breakfast, then i'll go do something starshollowy and be back at 4  
LORILAI- works for me  
(AS LORILAI FINISHED HER COMENT TAYLOR COMES IN ON A PANIC)  
TAYLOR- luke! luke! you've got to help me  
LUKE- NO!  
TAYLOR- you don't even know what i need  
LUKE- i know you and thats enough  
TAYLOR- the catorer canceled on the party and with out the food there is no party  
LUKE- now tell me the part where i'm suppose to care (HANDING THE GILMORES THERE FOOD)  
LOIRLAI- oh come on luke, that party is what me and rory looked forward to all week  
TAYLOR- and it pays  
LUKE- i can't just close down the dinner  
JESS- (WITH A SMIRK) i'll watch the dinner, uncle luke (IN A "I'LL SAVE THE DAY" SARCASTIC WAY)  
(LUKE STILL DEBATING)  
LORILAI- come on, please  
LUKE- what time should i be there  
TAYLOR- 3pm, thank you so much luke, you won't regret this  
LUKE- how much do you want a bet  
TAYLOR- (WALKING OUT) see you at 3  
LUKE- (TO LORILAI) thank you so very much (SARCASTICLY)  
LORILAI- oh luke you'll have fun  
LUKE- (LUKE LOOKS DOWN AT HER IN IRRATANCE) i'm doing this for you  
LORILAI- i know and i thank you for it  
LUKE- you owe me  
LORILAI- i know (TAKES A BITE OUT OF WAFFELS)   
(COMMERSIALS)  
(RORY COMES HOME FROM HER DAY IN STARSHOLLOW)   
RORY- hello!  
LORILIA- i hate jewelry!  
RORY- where are you!  
LORILAI- they don't match any of my cloths  
RORY- so your room (STARTS TO WALK UPSTAIRS)  
LORILAI- no yours  
RORY- (WALKS IN AND GRABS THE NECKLESS OUT OF LORILAIS HANDS) HEY!  
LORILAI- all my jewelry didn't match  
RORY- so you came in to ridicuel mine   
LORILAI- (PULLS UP BLACK AND WHITE NECKLESS TO HER DRESS) which one?  
RORY- are you looking for ty nurce or mother teacher conference  
LORILAI- like you have to ask  
RORY- go with the hot pink sparkly one  
LORILAI- ooo good thinking, (WHILE PUTTING IT ON, SO HOW WAS YOUR DAY)  
RORY- it was fun, i went to the book store, visited lane, just like anyother starshollow day   
LORILAI- good hurry up get ready  
RORY- your telling me to hurry, you didn't even paint your nails yet  
LORILAI- oh crap (RUNNING OUT OF THE ROOM) WHICH COLOR?  
RORY- powter pink  
( RORY GOES IN CLOSET TO PICK OUT DRESS)  
(IN THE KITCHEN OUT THE PARTY)  
LUKE- sookie what are you doing here  
SOOKIE- taylor asked me to cater  
LUKE- oh me to  
SOOKIE- oh good, i already have the spinage and muchrooms sawtaying, and i'm working on the turkeys now  
LUKE- i'll start on the salads  
SOOKIE- oh we're not having salads  
LUKE- what? there is always salads  
SOOKIE- whats the originality in that  
LUKE- its not about originality its about dependibility  
SOOKIE- we're not haveing salads  
LUKE- so what do you suggest  
SOOKIE- split pea soup  
LUKE- (chuckles a little)  
SOOKIE- whats so funny  
LUKE- well here you are talking about priginality and instead of salads you have soup   
SOOKIE- so?  
LUKE- soup or salad? ringing any bells?  
(LORILAI IS WALKING IN TO CHECK ON LUKE)  
SOOKIE- what is he talking about (TO LORILAI)  
LORILAI- sookie honey, in restuarants, dinners usually, as a side dish, you have a choise between soup or salad   
SOOKIE- a choise?  
LORILAI- yes hon a choise, so luke why don't you make the salads and sookie you can make the soup  
SOOKIE- (STILL CONFUSED SHE TURNS AROUND TO START ON THE SOUP) (TO HERSELF SHE MUMBLES) a choise  
LUKE- wow! you look amazing  
LORILAI- thank you, i'll see you later, i should catch up with rory  
LUKE- definetly (HE KISSES HER BEFORE SHE WALKS OUT)  
(LORILAI SITS AT THE HUGE RENESANCE TABLE NEXT TO RORY WHO IS TALKING TO BABET)   
LORILAI- hey babet  
BABET- hey sweetums  
LORILAI- so what where you two talking about  
BABET- just how gorguos you two look   
LORILAI- well thank you you look great so babet  
(THEY SIT DOWN AND LISSEN TO KIRKS ANNOUNCEMENT ON THE NIGHTS EVENS, INFORMING THEM THAT THEY CAN LOOK FORWARD TO THE DINNER THE SHOW DURING THE DINNER AND THE DANCEING THAT WILL BE AVAILABLE LATER)  
(THEY JUST FINISHED DINNER AND LORILAI GETS UP TO CHECK UP ON LUKE)  
LUKE- NO way we are not serving ice cream for dessert  
SOOKIE- why not   
LUKE- its to common  
SOOKIE- its home made  
LUKE- its vanella  
SOOKIE- what is that suppose to mean  
LUKE- its common   
SOOKIE- fine what do you suggest  
LUKE- how about pie  
SOOKIE- (CHUCKLES A LITTLE) PIE?  
LUKE- yes pie (LOOKS AT LORILAI, WHY IS SHE LAUGHING)  
LORILAI- alamode  
LUKE- huh?  
LORILAI- alamode, you seriously don't know what i am talking about  
SOOKIE- oh my god, how do you consider yourself a cook  
LUKE- will someone just tell me what it is  
LORILAI- its hot pie with icecream on top   
LUKE- why would anyone ever want to eat that  
SOOKIE- I CAN'T WORK WITH THIS MAN  
LORILAI- oh sweety (GIVE HIM A KISS)   
(COMMERSIALS)  
RORY- mom, why don't you drag luke out of the kitchen  
LORILAI- rory i came here with you, plus he's working   
RORY- i'm sure taylor wouldn't mind  
LORILAI- are you kidding yes he would  
RORY- your right he would but that just makes it more fun  
LORILAI- no i like spending time with you  
RORY- well i have to go anyways, i have a paper due tomorrow and i still have to finish some touch ups  
LORILAI- damn that yale, you know i am hateing that school more and more  
RORY- i'll see you later   
LORILAI- ok bye hon  
(RORY GETS UP TO GO AND LORILAI GOES TO THE KITCHEN TO GET LUKE)  
LUKE- (TO SOOKIE) what are you doing   
SOOKIE- cleaning!  
LUKE- your usuing a sponge  
SOOKIE- your kidding me (IN A I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR FIGHTING ME ON THIS TO)  
LUKE- everybody knows rags are so much easier  
SOOKIE- and holds more bacteria  
LUKE- i resent that  
LORILAI- sookie do mind if i borrow luke  
SOOKIE- please, if i spend one more minute in a kitchen with him i will go nuts  
LUKE- whats so far fetch about that?  
LORILAI- ok come on  
SOOKIE- (ANGRY SCOWL)  
(THEY WALK OUT INTO THE DINNING AREA)  
LUKE- you really look beautiful   
LORILAI- (IN A DAMNSEL IN DISTRESS VOISE) why thank you so kindly mr. danes  
(LEADS HER TO DANCE)  
LORILAI- so looks like i got you here without the tights  
LUKE- (SMILES) looks like  
(SEEING KIRK RUNNING WITH THE MICROPHONE AWAY FROM TAYLOR)  
LORILAI- i love this town  
LUKE- and thats what makes you crazy  
LORILAI- no really i love all the crazy events they come up with, i love all the different excentic people that live here, i love that i am the only caffine fix lady in the town, and i love that you are the only normal person  
LUKE- well when you put it like that  
LORILAI- not so crazy?  
LUKE- no still crazy, but a good kind, it shows you at the good in things  
LORILAI- well sure after 4 martini's who doesn't  
LUKE- only 5  
LORILAI- maybe 6  
(RORY IS WALKING HOME AND SEES JESS IN THE WINDOW CLEANING UP, DEBATES ON WHETHER TO GO IN OR NOT, AND AFTER A FEW MOMENTS SHE DESIDED TO GO IN)  
RORY- hey (WALKS UP TO THE COUNTER AND SITS)  
JESS- hey, coffee?  
RORY- its 11 o'clock at night  
JESS- so yes?  
RORY- ofcoarse  
JESS- how was the party  
RORY- entertaining  
JESS- oh yeah?  
RORY- jackson and kirk got into a fight over sookie  
JESS- kirk likes sookie? (CONFUSED)  
RORY- well no, he likes sookie's cooking and was offering to pay sookie to live with him and cook him meals  
JESS- (CHUCKLES A LITTLE) luke's next huh  
RORY- probably  
JESS- well now i know tomorrows front page, of the starshollow gezet  
RORY- glad to keep you informed  
(MOMENT OF SILENCE)  
(RORY FINISHES HER COFFEE)  
RORY- so do you need help  
JESS- no i'm just about done  
RORY- i should get going  
JESS- right, (AS HE IS WATCHING HER WALK TOWARDS THE DOOR, HE REALIZES HE REALLY DOESN'T WANT HER TO GO, SHE IS ALMOST AT THE DOOR, STOP HER, STOP) stop  
RORY- (TURNS AROUND) yeah?  
JESS- you know i'm not sure if its a good idea to go home just yet, b/c you know luke is there and lorilai is there and...  
RORY- oh right (KNOWING THAT SHE HAD TOLD HER MOM SHE WOULD BE HOME AND SO LORILAI WOULDN'T EVEN THINK OF COMING HOME WITH LUKE, KNOWING RORY WOULD BE THERE)  
JESS- maybe you should wait here, at least until luke comes back  
RORY- so my eyes and ears won't be scard (WALKING BACK TOWARDS THE COUNTER)  
JESS- (SMILING) right  
RORY- then can i get more coffee  
JESS- (HANDS HER THE COFFEE) you'll be up all night  
RORY- no i still have that hemingway book  
JESS- (A LITTLE CONFUSED AT FIRST AND REMEMBERING HOW SHE HATED HEMINGWAY, AND SMILED A LITTLE) that man was brilliant   
RORY- if you say so (SMILING AND THEN TAKEING A SIP OF HER COFFEE)(AFTER A FEW MOMENTS) so why was the diner open?  
JESS- what are you talking about?  
RORY- well the diner usually closes at 10, and its 11  
JESS- well, um luke lost his keys and he asked me to leave the door unlock  
RORY- really? (DOUBTFULLY)  
JESS- yep  
RORY- thats still doesn't explain why your down here (SHE SAYS AS SHE FINDS EYE CONTACT WITH JESS)  
(WITH A RAISE OF HIS EYE BROW, HE MOVES TOWARDS THE OTHER TABLES SO HE CAN CLEAN THEM FOR THE SECOND TIME, HE IGNORES THE QUESTION)  
JESS- you look nice  
RORY- (GIVING UP ON THE QUESTION) thank you  
JESS- so why did you come here tonight  
RORY- what? (SURPRISED BY HIS QUESTION THEN UNDERSTANDING) i needed coffee, i have this paper i have to finish up at home, and i was getting tired, then i saw you were still open   
JESS- (MAKEING EYE CONTACT) so you came in for coffee  
RORY- yes  
JESS- (LOOSEING EYE CONTACT, AND SMILEING) ok (IN A DISBELIEVING WAY)  
RORY- its true  
JESS- never said it wasn't   
RORY- well it is, its not like i came here to see you, b/c i didn't  
JESS- didn't think you did  
RORY- just a quincidence that i happen to need coffee at the exact point and time i happen to walk by  
JESS- i see (SMILEING AND LOOKING UP)  
RORY- how do you do that?  
JESS- do what?  
RORY- make me feel like i have to explain myself  
JESS- didn't mean to  
RORY- b/c i don't  
JESS- i know  
RORY- i just needed coffee  
JESS- which you got (HE IS WALKING UP TO THE COUNTER AT THIS POINT, AND NOW HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER WITH THE COUNTER IN BETWEEN THEM)  
RORY- yes i did (MAKEING INTENCE EYE CONTACT)(SO INTENSE SHE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THE SOUND OF THE DOOR OPEN)  
JESS- hey luke  
RORY- huh? oh (TURNS AROUND) hey luke, i just stopped buy to get coffee  
LUKE- at this time   
RORY- your questioning a gilmore about coffee  
LUKE- your right i'm the crazy one  
RORY- (RORY IS WALKING TOWARDS THE DOOR) i should get home, bye luke, bye jess  
LUKE- (STUNNED BY THE JUMPINESS) bye (TURNS TO JESS) what was that about?  
JESS- nothing, (AFTER A MOMENT i'm going to sleep (WALKS UPSTAIRS)  
(BACK AT THE GILMORES)  
(LORILAI IS FLIPPING THOUGHT THE CHANNELS IN THE LIVING ROOM)  
LORILAI- hey did you get lost  
RORY- no, i picked up some coffee, i'm going to work on my paper  
LORILAI- (SEEING THE LUKES TOGO COFFEE CUP, AND SEEMS CONCERNED, BUT RORY IS ALREADY TURNED AROUND TO NOTICE) ok.  
(THE END)


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 15 (ALICE OUT OF WONDERLAND)

(LORILAI AT LUKES FRIDAY MORNING)  
LORILAI- hello mr.danes  
LUKE- you seem happy (GIVES A KISS)  
LORILAI- well today is friday  
LUKE- yeah i'm happy the week is over to (POURING COFFEE)  
LORILAI- it went by sooooooo slow  
LUKE- it went by the same as always  
LORILAI- i think the earth just desided to slow down that rotation thing they have going up there for 5 days  
LUKE- the earth did not slow down  
LORILAI- oh, denial, side effects from the slow rotation  
LUKE- give up (STARTS TO POUR COFFEE FOR OTHER COSTUMERS)  
(LUKE IS POURING COFFEE FOR KIRK)  
KIRK- (LOOKING THOUGH A MAGAZINE) luke do you think i need a scratching post  
LUKE- didn't your mom sit on your cat  
KIRK- (LOOKS SAD AND GREIVING) yeah, (BECOMEING DEFENCIVE) so what now i can't have a scratching post  
LUKE- well i'm just saying, if you don't have a cat, you don't have to spend 75 dollars for one  
KIRK- why would you say something like that, why? why? i would never say something like that to you  
(LUKE TURNS TO LORILAI)  
LORIRAI- side effects  
(OPENING CREDITS)

(RORY IS SITTING AT THE YALE LIBRARY READING)  
JAMES- of mice an men, a classic  
RORY- you know i read it like a million times, i just can't stop  
JAMES- its addictive  
RORY- they should have one of those labels to inform you on this ahead of time  
JAMES- like the ones on cirarette packages  
RORY- and booze, so what are you doing in these parts  
JAMES- term paper  
RORY- (SARCASTICLY) one of the perks of college life  
JAMES- (CHUCKLES) yeah,so i saw you here and i was wondering maybe we could have dinner sometime?   
RORY- (SURPRIZED) oh, um i don't know, i  
JAMES- i'm sorry are you seeing somebody  
RORY- no, i just, i don't think its a good idea  
JAMES- ok, if you change your mind, you know where to find me  
( THE INN)  
LORILAI- michelle! please tell me your jokeing   
MICHELLE- no they were right behind me  
LORILAI- oh my god, i can't believe this  
(SOOKIE WALKS UP)  
SOOKIE- what happened   
LORILAI- michelle lost the tour group  
MICHELLE- they were right behind me  
SOOKIE- michelle, how many times have i told you to walk slower  
LORILAI- ok michelle you find them, sookie you make a perfect brunch ready for them when they get back, i'll make some calls  
SOOKIE- ok  
(SOOKIE WALKS TO THE KITCHEN)   
MICHELLE- how come you get the easy part  
LORILAI- because you lost them, now go  
(LORILAI GETS A CALL FROM RORY)  
LORILAI- hello?  
RORY- hey  
LORILAI- hey hon, so what are your plans for the weekend?  
RORY- oh, i figured i would go home this weekend   
LORILAI- well don't you have stuff to do at yale?  
RORY- nope, i'm free  
LORILAI- you know it seems as though you have been coming home alot lately  
RORY- do you not want me to come?   
LORILAI- no honey, you know your always welcome, infact, i'm thinking about rebuilding yale in our back yard, so that you can live at home  
RORY- so whats the problem  
LORILAI- well i just thought you might want to hang out with your friends  
RORY- i do that all week  
LORILIAI- ok, well good, what do you want for movie night  
RORY- how about a dinaro marathon  
LORILAI- sounds good   
RORY- i should go finish last minute h/w  
LORILAI- ok bye   
RORY- bye  
(THEY HANG UP)

(COMMERSIALS)

(LORILAI LUKE'S AFTERWORK)  
LORILAI- you would not beleive the day i had (IN EXASPERATION)  
LUKE- does it involve taylor?  
LORILAI- well no  
LUKE- how about kirk?  
LORILAI- (SOUNDING DISAPPOINTED) no   
LUKE- than it could not have beat the day i had  
LORILAI- it involved michelle  
LUKE- well that might hold some competition if it wasn't against both kirk and taylor  
LORILAI- (IN AN OH MY GOD VOICE) in the same room  
LUKE- YEP  
LORILAI- NO  
LUKE- and lost speedos  
LORILAI- yeah well mine involved a lost tour group   
LUKE- mine to  
LORILAI- not fair, you so made my day sound like a peice of cake, (SARCASTICLY) thanks alot luke  
LUKE- i'm sure your day was hard  
LORILAI- not compared to yours  
LUKE- how was your day  
LORILAI- no never mind, its not entertaining   
(RORY WALKS IN)  
RORY- you would not believe my day  
LORILAI- did it involve michelle and a lost tour guild  
RORY- no it involved paris and a missing -assignment-  
LORILAI- i just can't win  
RORY- so are you ready  
LORILAI- for?  
RORY- friday night dinner  
LORILAI- it's friday?  
RORY- mother  
LORILAI- yeah yeah, lets get it over with, you better eat really fast tonight, b/c i don't think i can take her tonight, i am way to tired  
RORY- to tired for movies and food afterwards?  
LORILAI- no never, just for emily  
RORY come on  
(WALKING OUT OF LUKES)  
LORILAI- no, wait, i think i'm catching a cold (FAKE COUGHS) yep i'm definetly coming down with something  
(COMMERSIALS)  
(LORILAI AND RORY WALKING THE STREETS OF STARSHOLLOW)  
LORILAI- so we got the movies now all he need is... (LOOKING DOWN AT LIST)  
RORY- food and candy   
LORILAI- doosies closes in 5 minutes  
RORY- ok you do doosies and all go to luke's  
LORILAI- why luke's  
RORY- because he can make a mean hamburger in 5 minutes  
LORILAI- better than al's?   
RORY- thats a joke right  
LORILAI- duh, ok meet you back at home  
( LUKES)  
LUKE- (TO KIRK) get that cat out of here   
KIRK- isn't he cute, i just got him today  
LUKE- did you hear me  
KIRK- hey, now i can get a scratching post  
(RORY WALKS UP TO JESS WHO IS AT THE COUNTER)  
RORY- so whats that about?  
JESS- kirk wanted a scratching post  
RORY- so he got a cat, usually it is the other way around  
JESS- not in starshollow  
RORY- (SMILES) right  
JESS- so your home this weekend  
RORY- yeah well, there was nothing to do at yale so  
JESS- right, so what are you getting  
RORY- what? oh, um, 2 cheeseburgers, with fries and onion rings  
(JESS WRITE DOWN THE ORDER AND HANDS IT TO CESAR)   
JESS- (MOCKING THE ALL AMERICAN WAITERS VOISE) your order is coming right up  
(RORY SMILES AND TURNS TO LOOK AT KIRK AND LUKE)   
LUKE- ok bringing the cat in here was one thing, but get it off my table  
KIRK- its not a cat, its a kitten, (TO THE KITTEN) its the cutest kitten i've ever seen, yes he is yes he is  
JESS- here   
RORY- hands jess the money  
JESS- so what is on the list for movie night  
RORY- dinaro marathon  
JESS- ah, nice  
RORY- my idea  
JESS- i don't doubt it  
(EXCHANGING SMILES AND GLARES)   
RORY- well i should get back  
JESS- to dinaro  
RORY- to dinaro (CONFIRMING) (WALKING OUT THE DOOR) bye

(COMMERSIALS) 

LORILAI- ok i am officially stuffed  
RORY- and the doctors said it would be imposible  
(LORILAI GETS UP TO PUT THE REST OF THE FOOD AWAY)  
LORILAI- yeah they also said you would have 2 heads  
RORY- shows how much the doctors know  
(NOW SITTING AT THE KITCHEN TABLE)  
LORILAI- so how are things?  
RORY- same as always  
LORILAI- really? college life is boring  
RORY- well, there was this guy that asked me out today  
LORILAI- oh yeah, was he hot  
RORY- yes because as a former cheerleader and future miss america thats all i looks for  
LORILAI- well was he?  
RORY- he was ok  
LORILAI- so when are you guys going out  
RORY- oh, i said no  
LORILAI- you said no  
RORY- well not no, but i told him it was a bad idea  
LORILAI- oh, was he shallow?  
RORY- no   
LORILAI- he had one of thes weird mole things on his neck, didn't he?  
RORY- no  
LORILAI- so why did you say no  
RORY- we just, i'm not...  
LORILAI- not what?  
RORY- i don't know, ok. i have no idea why i said no, he's a great guy, he's smart  
LORILAI- well yeah he goes to yale  
RORY- he's funny, he's  
LORILAI- hot?  
RORY- definetly, he's ingreging  
LORILAI- and you said no   
RORY- i said no, i don't know why i said no, it just came out of my mouth, which makes no sence,  
LORILAI- honey, calm down, you are in the middle of a divorce, maybe the no was a reflex  
RORY- no i mean i don't even regret saying no, i don't want to go out with him, he's just my kind of guy but i just don't  
LORILAI- maybe your still hurt from jess  
RORY- thats not possible i broke up with him  
LORILAI- that doesn't mean it shouldn't effect you, he was a part of your life for 4 years, for the most part  
RORY- mom   
LORILAI- honey, as much as you might not want to hear this aloud, i think your not over him yet  
RORY- no i am  
LORILAI- think about it, your here every weekend  
RORY- its my home town   
LORILAI- you go to luke's when ever possible  
RORY- he has good food  
LORILAI- rory (WITH EFFECTION)  
RORY- no, i don't want to talk about this anymore, your wrong, i'm over him, ok   
LORILAI- fine new subject  
RORY- fine  
(LONG SILENCE)   
LORILAI- how 'bout them yankee's?

(COMMERSIALS)

(RORY IS IN YALES LIBRARY, AND SEES JAMES READING, SHE WALKS UP)  
RORY- of mice and men, a classic  
JAMES- (LOOKS UP AND SMILES) day ja vou  
RORY- i think that only counts for dreams  
JAMES- who said i wasn't talking about a dream  
(RORY SMILES)  
JAMES- well i saw someone reading this the other day, and i suddenly felt inspired   
RORY- is that so  
JAMES- yep  
(SHORT SILENCE)  
JAMES- am i feeling a label discusion coming on  
RORY- what? oh no, um so you know reading gets me hungrey  
JAMES- is that so  
RORY- oh yeah., just watching you read, starving  
JAMES- well, will you be still starving saturday night at around 7  
RORY- i think theres a good possibility  
JAMES- i'll remember that  
RORY- good  
JAMES- see you then  
RORY- yeah then  
(SHE WALKS AWAY)  
(BACK AT THE INN)  
LORILAI- michelle its time for the tour  
MICHELLE- no i've desided i'm not doing that  
LORILAI- what do you mean you have desided  
MICHELLE- well, since you don't like the way i run it, i just figured i'm not going to do it  
LORILAI- you mean when you lost them  
MICHELLE- THEY WERE RIGHT BEHIND ME!  
LORILAI- yeah until you took a break for it when kirk showed up  
MICHELLE- did he say that? he is lying  
LORILAI- michelle, they have you video taped  
MICHELLE- they do not  
(HOLDING UP THE TAPE)   
LORILAI- you run like a girl  
MICHELLE- give me that tape   
LORILAI- here go ahead  
MICHELLE- and the copy  
LORILAI- never  
MICHELLE- were is it  
LORILAI- you'll know during the starshollow movie night  
MICHELLE- you wouldn't  
LORILAI- (SARCASTICLY) your right i wouldn't  
(LORILAI'S PHONE RINGS)   
MICHELLE- give me the copy  
LORILAI- hello?  
RORY- i'll have you know, i have a date this saturday night  
LORILAI- honey thats great  
RORY- now does that sound like someone who isn't over a certain someone  
LORILAI- well?  
RORY- well what, i am dating, i'm active in the socialization of the college like, whats the problem  
LORILAI- you called me as soon as you knew you had a date  
RORY- hey! who else am i going to tell  
LORILAI- you didn't just tell me you proved to me that you, you know  
RORY- no!   
LORILAI- ok hon, never mind, that great, what are you wearing   
RORY- i don't know i call you when i get home to my closet   
LORILAI- ok bye hon  
RORY- bye  
(RORY IS PULLING OUT HER KEYS TO UNLOCK THE DOOR, TO FIND OUT THAT IT IS ALREADY OPEN, SHE GRABS HER MACE FROM HER PURSE AND SLOWLY ANSWERS, ITS JESS STANDING AT THE DOOR)  
RORY- jeez!  
JESS- i came to give you your jey back, and they the door was open, and i thought someone might have broke in so i thought i would check it out  
RORY- oh yeah, i forgot to lock up this morning  
JESS- thats a bad habit  
RORY- yeah, i cut back alot though, now i do it only 40 of the time  
JESS- impressive  
RORY- well 18 years in starshollow, i'd say so  
JESS- you should really be careful  
RORY- i'm trying  
(HE HANDS HER THE KEY)  
JESS- here, i should go  
RORY- right, i'll see you around  
JESS- later  
RORY- bye  
(HE WALKS OUT)  
(DINNER WITH JAMES)  
JAMES- so what kind of books do you usually read   
RORY- (LOOKING DISTRACTED) uh huh  
JAMES- rory?  
RORY- oh, i'm sorry, what was the question  
JAMES- your bored  
RORY- no, oh no i'm not look at me, see that smile, i'm haveing fun  
JAMES- is it the food?  
RORY- no, i love the food  
JAMES- its the waiters, you know they were being a little rude  
RORY- no, achually the waiters were rude  
JAMES- yeah lets go  
RORY- don't be silly, rude waiters is no reason to leave a restuarant, it is however a reason to leave a smaller tip  
JAMES- 2 good?  
RORY- (SMILES) i've just been a little distracted, i'm sorry, this is great   
JAMES- well we can go  
RORY- no, what kind of music do you lissen to?  
(COMING BACK TO STARSHOLLOW FROM THE DATE, A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED WITH HER BEHAVER, SHE FEELS ANGERED. SEEING JESS WORKING ALONE IN AN EMPTY DINER, SHE FEELS EMPOWERED)  
(SHE WALKS THOUGHT THE DOOR AND HE LOOKS UP IMEDIETLY)  
JESS- hi  
RORY- i can't believe you, you just walk into my house and town and disturb my life   
JESS- ok we're mad at me again  
RORY- you know i was fine until you came here, i was social, i was dating, i was doing good in school, i was happy  
JESS- well gee sorry  
RORY- and then you come in and show me how happy i really could be, and it was so much better to what i thought was happy  
JESS- (CONFUSED) ok  
RORY- no its not ok, because you left, you left jess and you took it away   
JESS- rory  
RORY- i'm not done, and then you come back like everything is fine, but i can't trust you, so nothing can ever be fine again.  
(JESS OPENS HIS MOUTH TO SPEAK, AND RORY INTERUPTS)   
So today i went on this date right, and he is this really great guy that reads and lissens to my kind of music, he's funny and smart, but...(LOOKING DOWN) i just couldn't have a good time, (A SMALL PAUSE) and do you know why, because of you, i was thinking about you, and as much as i don't want to admit it, i'm not over you, i came here to get closure, and i did  
jess, there i said it. so i came here to get closer, i'm not exactly sure how you get it, but was i close?  
(JESS IS IN STUNDED SILENCE)  
RORY- well say something? (PAUSE) anything just say something. fine whatever  
(SHE STARTS TO WALK TOWARD THE DOOR)  
JESS- rory, what do you want me to say, i'm sorry? that obviously has no effect, how about, i promice i won't do it again? oh wait i tryed that already, i don't know what to do and i don't know what to say. i can't fix things betweens us, believe me i've tryed  
RORY- (LOOKING UP AT HIM) try harder  
(SHE TURNS AROUND AND WALKS OUT)  
(THE END)


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 16 (A DAY IN STARSHOLLOW)

(LORILAI AND RORY WALKING FROM ELDER GILMORE HOUSE AFTER FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER)  
LORILAI- so are you coming home this weekend  
RORY- i can't i have alot of paper stuff to do  
LORILAI- honey, come on you haven't been home for a month now, give it a rest  
RORY- a month ago you were complaining about me coming home to much  
LORILAI- well i thought you might meet me some where in the middle  
RORY- well i...  
LORILAI- come on please, please come home with mommy, i'll buy you coffee   
RORY- i really have to do this paper thing  
LORILAI- a REALLY BIG CUP  
RORY- mom  
LORILAI- i won't take no for an answer   
RORY- fine  
LORILAI- YAY, i say this calls for a movie night   
RORY- i just have to go hame and pick up my home work  
LORILAI- i think i feel a bradathon coming on  
RORY- oh no you don't, i am not watching that oceans 11 again  
LORILAI- fine since its your weekend, you pick  
RORY- i think we should go with farris, and the matrix triligy  
LORILAI- i love the way your mind works

(OPENING CREDITS)

(LORILAI AND RORY WALKING THE STREETS OF STARSHOLLOW)  
LORILAI- so what are you in the mood for al's luke's or pete's?  
RORY- (PASSING BY THE DINNER SHE SEES JESS WORKING) how about al's  
LORILAI- ok but i need coffee  
RORY- alright i'll get al's  
(LORILAI WALKS INTO LUKE'S AND JESS IS WORKING AT THE COUNTER, WHILE LUKE IS SERVING A CUSTUMER COFEE, AS LUKE COMES BACK TO THE COUNTER JESS NOTICES RORY WALKING DOWN THE STREET AND WALKS OUT THE DOOR)  
LORILAI- (TO LUKE) what was that about  
LUKE- oh, you know jess, spurratic  
LORILAI- right, so i need coffee   
LUKE- is 9 O'Clock at night  
LORILAI- are you seriously doubting me  
LUKE- your right what was i thinking  
(RORY IS WALKING AND JESS POPS UP NEXT TO HER)  
JESS- hey  
RORY- (NON-CHALONTLY) hey  
JESS- haven't scene you around  
RORY- haven't really been around  
JESS- are you mad  
RORY- no  
JESS- really because you seem mad  
RORY- not mad  
JESS- ok, so why so distant  
(RORY'S SILENT)  
JESS- ok don't tell me  
RORY- i don't me to be, distant that is  
JESS- ok, and your not mad (EMPHASIZES NOT)  
RORY- (SHE STOPS IN FRONT OF AL'S AND TURNS TO JESS) (VERY CALMLY) i'm not mad, i just don't think its a good idea for us to spend alot of time together  
JESS- and why is that   
RORY- you know why  
JESS- no achually you stumpt me on this one  
RORY- because things always get weird between us  
JESS- they don't have to be  
RORY- but they do  
JESS- so its like that  
RORY- i really should order  
JESS- don't let me stop you   
RORY- (WALKING IN) i don't plan on it  
(EVEN THOUGH SHE HAD COMPLETLY BLOWN HIM OFF, THE WAY SHE DID IT, JUST CURLED HIS TOES. SO WHEN SHE WALKED IN TO AL'S WITH THE CONFIDENCE THE BIG CITY HELPED HER GAIN, HE COULDN'T HELP BUT SMILE AT THE CHELLENGE. THE CHALLENGE TO WIN HER BACK)  
(BACK AT LUKE'S)  
LUKE- so what do you and rory have planned tonight  
LORILAI- just a little movie night   
LUKE- sounds fun, need food  
LORILAI- well um you see...   
LUKE- i'll get you food  
LORILAI- ok  
(JESS WALKS IN AND GRABS A POT OF COFFEE AND STARS POURING FOR CUSTUMERS)  
LUKE-jess next time, tell me when your leaving  
JESS- (SARCASTICLY) sure next time uncle luke  
(LUKE SEMI- ROLLS HIS EYES AND LOOKS AWAY, AT JESS' PARDICTABLE ATTITUDE)  
(RORY WALKS IN, CARRING THE AL'S BAGS)  
(JESS NOTICES HER ENTRENCE, AND DESIDES TO CONTINUE WHAT HE IS DOING)  
RORY- (TRYING TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT JESS IS IN THE SAME ROOM) mom are you ready?  
LUKE- you guys got als'!  
LORILAI- well um...  
LUKE- then why would you say yes to my food  
LORILAI- because you make it so good  
LUKE- i can't believe you got al's, his food sucks  
RORY- it does not, you just need a required taste for it  
LUKE- it's gross (HOLDING UP LORILAI'S FOOD)  
LORILAI- (KISSES LUKE AND TAKES THE FOOD) don't worry we'll eat yours first, BYE BOYS!  
LUKE- bye  
(AS THEY WALK OUT RORY TAKES A GLANCE AT JESS AND AS HE SEE'S HIS FACE LOOK UP SHE TURNS AWAY, HOPING HE DIDN'T NOTICE)  
(AS THEY WALK BY, CAMERAS TURN TOWARD THE TOWN TRUBIDOR AS HE SINGS "OVER-RATED" BY GAVIN DEGRAW)  
(AT HOME AFTER THE MOVIE'S)  
RORY- i'm glad we saved farris for last   
LORILAI- you always save the best for last  
RORY- who would do it any other way  
LORILAI- so this weird thing happened at the diner earlier  
RORY- oh yeah?  
LORILAI- yeah i walk in and jess walks straight out, i mean i know he is repulsed by me, but normally he can stand me to drink coffee  
RORY- oh right, i bumped into him around that time  
LORILAI- bumped?  
RORY- well he bumped into me  
LORILAI- now we're making sence  
RORY- he just wanted to see if i was mad  
LORILAI- really? why?  
RORY- um, (SHE NEVER GOT TO TELL HER MOTHER OF THE CONFRONTATION SHE HAD WITH JESS LAST TIME SHE WAS IN TOWN. SHE COULDN'T TELL HER, IN A WAY SHE FELT ASHAMED, BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO BE OVER HIM, HE HAD HURT HER SO MANY TIMES, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO LOVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT. YET SHE DID, BUT SHE WASN'T ABOUT TO ADMIT IT TO HER MOM, SUPERWOMEN, AS SHE USUALLY SAW HER, SHE ALWAYS DID FINE WITHOUT A GUYS, AND NEVER FEEL THIS BAD FOR ANYONE LIKE JESS.) i guess he thought since i haven't been in town for a while that is was his fault  
LORILAI- oh, i see. why would he think that?  
RORY- who knows?  
LORILAI- well..  
RORY- what?  
LORILAI- is it  
RORY- is it what?  
LORILAI- is it his fault you haven't been around  
RORY- no, i've had alot of work   
LORILAI- (UNSURE) uh huh  
RORY- i have, being a sophmore at yale is hard work  
LORILAI- i'm sure it is  
RORY- it is (REAFFIRMING)  
LORILAI- your right, but you would tell me if it was right  
RORY- (NO, SHE WOULDN'T, SHE DIDN'T. WHAT COULD SHE SAY. WHAT WAS THERE TO SAY) (WITHOUT REALIZING IT MOMENTS HAD PASSED AND SHE HAD STILL SAID NOTHING, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO LIE TO HER MOTHER. SHE HAD DONE IT BEFORE AND HATED IT. SHE COULDN'T LIE ABOUT SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THIS MUST SEEM)  
LORILAI- rory?  
RORY- huh   
LORILAI- do you want to tell me anything?  
RORY- i do, just not now  
LORILAI- are you sure, i can make a batch of coffee   
RORY- no, i still don't have things figured out  
LORILAI- well i can help you  
RORY- i still have work to do and ...(STARTING A DIFFERENT SENTENCE) we'll talk, just not tonight  
LORILAI- ok   
RORY- i'm tired, i'm going to bed  
LORILAI- ok night hon   
RORY- good night

(COMMERSIAL)

(STEPPING INTO RORYS ROOM)  
LORILAI- WAKE UP, rise and shine, beautiful, time to get up  
RORY- ahhhh  
LORILAI- (IN MILITARY SONG) its time to get up, its time to get up in the morning, dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud du d dud dudd  
RORY- leave me alone  
LORILAI- the early bird gets the worm  
RORY- what time is it  
LORILAI- 8am on a beautiful satuday morning, the birds are chirping, the sun is shinning the coffee is brewing  
RORY- coffee!  
LORILAI- did i say brewing, i mean done, and will be gone, if you don't wake up   
RORY- you wouldn't deprive your only child from coffee  
LORILAI- i just might if you don't wake up  
RORY- i'm up i'm up  
(SHE GETS UP AND WALKS INTO THE KITCHEN)  
LORILAI- here you go (HANDING RORY THE COFFEE)  
RORY- i love you  
LORILAI- aw, i love you to sweaty  
RORY- i wasn't talking to you (STARTS TO PET THE COFFEE CUP, AND SAY) YOUR SO PRETTY  
LORILAI- i've created a monster   
RORY- so why are you up so early  
LORILAI- well some one forgot to turn off their cell  
RORY- oh my alarm went off   
LORILAI- yes it did, and what preytel was your cell doing in my room  
RORY- you barrowed it  
LORILAI- oh yeah, but you had the alarm on  
RORY- true, i'll take half the blame  
LORILAI- fair enough, so what are you doing today  
RORY- well i wanted to visit lane, but i thought we were going to spend the day together   
LORILAI- oh you want to spend the day with your old mommy  
RORY- i know i have a big heart  
LORILAI- and ego  
RORY- (SMILES) so what do you want to do  
LORILAI- well i was thinking about this last night and i came up with 3 plans, i call them my 3 plans of torture  
RORY- well lets here them  
LORILAI- ok well theres plan A, i call it inhumanism to france, we could go to the inn and bother michelle, or ofcoarse there is always plan B which is to go to lukes and yell timber everytime somebody walks though the door.   
RORY- FUN! but we couldn't do that all day  
LORILAI which is why i came up with plan C we could visit sookie, and lane and go to the town meeting later  
RORY- sounds like a plan  
LORILAI- to sookie we will start  
RORY- after this cup  
(RORY AND LORILAI JUST SIP THERE COFFEE)  
(AT LUKES IT IS EXTREMELY BUSY)  
JESS- i'm taking my break  
LUKE- what, jess you can't do that  
JESS- yes i can  
LUKE- no you can't, jess do you see how crowded this place is  
JESS- yes  
LUKE- so your still going to take your break?  
JESS- yes  
LUKE- JESS!  
JESS- i opened this morning luke, infact i have opened every morning since i came here, and i don't just mean coming downs stairs, i achually unlocked the door, i have kepted the storage room orginized everyday after cesas screws it up, i have work 40 hours a week for the past month, now i haven't took my break yet, and i'm tired, and i'm about to loose it on these people  
LUKE- jess  
(KURK WALKS IN, AT THE DOOR AS IF HE IS THE ONLY ONE THERE)  
KURK- I NEED A BREAKFAST ROLL  
JESS- i'm out 

(COMMERSIALS)

(SOOKIE OPENS THE DOOR)  
SOOKIE- i knew you girls were coming over, so i made breakfast  
(THEY WALK INTO THE KITCHEN)  
RORY- sookie you didn't have to  
SOOKIE- i know, i wanted to  
LORILAI- told you sookies first  
SOOKIE- i made eggs, scrambled, boiled, sunnyside up, and turned over  
RORY- oo  
SOOKIE- i had hash browns, bacon, sasage, toast, waffles, and bagels  
LORILAI- this is so much, really  
SOOKIE- anything for my girls  
LORILAI- wheres the pancakes  
SOOKIE- oh my god the pancakes  
LORILAI- relax, sookie i'm kidding  
SOOKIE- i'll make some right now  
LORILAI- no sookie, please don't  
RORY- look what you did  
(GRABS A PAN FOR THE PANCAKES)  
LORILAI- sookie no  
SOOKIE- what was i thinking, you love pancakes  
LORILAI- (GRABS THE PANCAKE PAN AND A KNIFE) i swear i will  
SOOKIE- what are you doing, no stop, you'll ruen it  
LORILAI- sit!  
(SHE SITS)  
LORILAI- eat!  
(SHE SMILES)  
LORILAI- we came here to spend time with you  
RORY- we missed you, well i did anyway, you work with mom so you see her every day, but she probably would miss you if she saw you as rarly as i do  
LORILAI- your babbling honey   
RORY- i wonder where i get it from  
LORILAI- you know what we need in this town  
RORY- here we go  
LORILAI-we need another party  
RORY- yeah there hasn't been one for a whole month  
SOOKIE- well kirks wedding is coming up  
LORILAI- kirks what?  
SOOKIE- kirks wedding, thats in like a week  
LORILAI- kirk is getting married  
SOOKIE- yeah, wait you didn't know  
RORY- no  
LORILAI- are you sure  
SOOKIE- (PULLS OUT INVITE) yeah see, next week   
LORILAI- huh, i i i, wha  
SOOKIE- lorilai?  
RORY- i guess she wasn't invited  
SOOKIE- no she did, she had to have  
LORILAI- no, i con't believe i wasn't invited  
SOOKIE- i'm sure you were, you know what michelle was probably messing with your mail again   
LORILAI- no  
SOOKIE- i think he was  
RORY- yeah, mom, i'm sure you were invited, it probably got lost in the mail  
LORILAI- yeah maybe  
SOOKIE- coffee?  
LORILAI- please  
(THEY ARE ON THE STARSHOLLOW STREETS LOOKING FOR LANE'S NEW APPARTMENT)  
LORILAI- are you sure she said peach st  
RORY- possitive  
LORILAI- because there are alot of streets in starshollow that sound like peach  
RORY- she said peach  
LORILAI- like you know leach, beach, uh um skreach  
RORY- there is not a skreach street   
LORILAI- sure there is  
RORY- no skreach was a character on saved by the bell  
LORILAI- oh yeah  
RORY- ha here it is (THEY ATART WALKING UP THE STAIRS)  
LORILAI- its a nice building  
RORY- really nice (THEY REACHS LANE APT AND KNOCK)  
LANE- hey guys, come in (THEY START WALKING IN) i'm so glad you came, i made lunch  
RORY- lunch? (STILL STUFFED FROM BREAKFAST SHE WAS NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO LUNCH)  
LANE- well since i can't cook, we're haveing chips and dip   
RORY- (NOW RELAXING) oo what kind of chips

(COMMERSIALS)   
(JESS TOOK HIS BREAK HOURS AGO AND HE WAS STILL AT THE BRIDGE   
JUST READING, THINKING, AND RELAXING, SOMETHING HE HADN'T DONE IN A WHILE. HIS THOUGHTS CONSISED OF HIS LIFE, WHY WAS HE STILL IN STARSHOLLOW, HE HAD PROMISED HIMSELF THAT HE WOULD MOVE AS SOON AS HE COULD, AND HE DID, BUT IT JUST SEEMED LIKE HE KEPT ENDING UP THERE. WHY WAS HE THERE? WHY? OH YEAH BECAUSE HIS STUPID MISTAKE, OF DRINKING AND DRIVING. WHY WAS HE DRINKING IN THE FIRST PLACE? THAT NIGHT SEEMED REALLY BLURRY TO HIM NOW, ALL HE REMEMBERED WAS HE WAS ED, AND JUST FEELING LIKE CRAP, HE MISSED HER SO MUCH. HE LOOKED AT HIS WATCH, HE LOST TRACK OF TIME, NOT THAT HE REALLY CARED IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT LUKE WOULD, LUKE MOST LIKELY HAD STEAM COMING FROM HIS EARS AT THIS POINT. HE GOT UP FROM HIS READING STOP AND HEADED FOR LUKES. HE WALKS THOUGHT THE DOOR, AND THE DINER WAS EMPTY)  
LUKE- where the hell have you been?  
JESS- out  
LUKE- (GETTING ANGRIER) WHERE!  
JESS- i lost track of time  
LUKE- you lost track of time? JESS YOU LEFT 2 HOURS AGO!  
JESS- just to hours, me watch must be slow  
LUKE- oh my god, this is coming out of your check  
JESS- what!  
LUKE- yes, well since i can't fire you because you are under my supervision, so if i fire you, you will go off and work someplace else, and who knows if you deside to have a beer on the way home  
JESS- jeez, you make one mistake (JOKINGLY)   
LUKE- one! (IN A "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME VOICE)  
JESS- relax  
LUKE- get to work, your closing tonight  
(LUKE GRABS HIS JACKET AND HEADS FOR THE DOOR)  
JESS- where are you going  
(LUKE LOOKS AT HIM WITH A SMIRK)  
LUKE- out  
(WALKING BACK FROM LANE'S TO LUKES)  
LORILAI- OH CRAP  
RORY- what  
LORILAI- i forgot, i'm suppose to check in with michel  
RORY- oh ok  
LORILAI- it will just be a quik call, why don't you go in and get the coffee and i'll meet you nack out here  
RORY- ok  
(she walks throw the door and imediatly wants to turn around seeing jess, it wasn't that she disliked him, it was that fact she wasn't over him, and she didn't want to be hung up on him forever) (just looking at him she missed him so much, but she could go throw that again) (she walks up to the counter)  
RORY- (looking at the table) can i get 2 coffee's   
JESS- large or small  
RORY- (looks at him, with an are you kidding me looking) large  
JESS- caffinated or decaffed?  
RORY- come on  
(jess smiles then turns to pour the coffee, she then smiles to herself, and then getting angry at herself for liking the attention, and comes up witha straight face when he turns around)   
JESS- here, that will be $2  
(she hands him the money and walks away)  
JESS- rory?  
RORY- what?  
(she turns around and he stars at her for a while then says)  
JESS- you forgot your purse  
RORY- i wan't carrying one  
JESS- or whatever these small money bags are  
(walks over to the desk)  
RORY- wallets   
JESS- that is not a wallet, wallets are leather and one color, not furry and striped  
RORY- (in defence) its my moms  
JESS- (looking at it as he hands it to her, and smiles) i figured  
RORY- (smiles and looks down) i gotta go  
JESS- ok  
RORY- my mom is waiting  
JESS- see you around  
RORY- yeah (walks out)  
(walks up to lorilai who is still on the phone, rory hands her the coffee)   
RORY- i'm ready to talk  
LORILAI- (to michel) i got to go   
(THE END)


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 18 (everything is FINE)

(LORILAI AT LUKES DINNER)  
LORILAI- hey lucky pants  
LUKE- must you say that so loud  
LORILAI- thats the exact opposite of what you said last night  
(looks at her with irratation and a small smile, pours her coffee)  
LUKE- drink  
LORILAI- my plessure  
LUKE- so have you heard from rory   
LORILAI- (answering in an are you kidding me way) um yeah  
LUKE- oh b/c jess was trying to get ahold of her, and he wasn't able to reach her  
LORILAI- about that i was thinking maybe jess could you know...  
LUKE- no achually i don't  
LORILAI- kind of leave rory alone for a while  
LUKE- (with irritation) why?   
LORILAI- because rory is still trying to get over him  
LUKE- (understanding) i see  
LORILAI- so do you think you could talk to him  
LUKE- no  
LORILAI- (surprised) wow, ok  
LUKE- anyother time i would, but not this time  
LORILAI- ooo sounds intresting tell me  
LUKE- i don't know, he just said it was important   
LORILAI- (dissappointed) ok i'll tell her to give him a call   
LUKE- (satisfied) thank you  
LORILAI- (winks at him) anytime hot pants  
(opening credits)

(rory at school, james comes up to talk to her)  
JAMES- hey  
RORY- (surprised) hey, how are you?  
JAMES- i'm good and yourself?  
RORY- pretty good  
JAMES- so guess what  
RORY- what?  
JAMES- (pulls out tickets) i have U2 tickets, for friday  
RORY- wow, are you serious  
JAMES- 2 to be exact  
RORY- thats cool (sounding casual) so who are you taking   
JAMES- you  
RORY- (surprised) me? i don't think  
JAMES- oh you tear my heart gilmore  
RORY- no its just that i always have dinner with my grandparents on fridays  
JAMES- i see (tears tickets) well i guess there is no use for these anymore  
RORY- (shocked) what are you doing  
JAMES- relax they weren't real   
RORY- and what would you have done if i said yes, i think i would have noticed  
JAMES- yes see thats why i always go with, first you get the date then you get the tickets rule  
RORY- and if you couldn't get them  
JAMES- my cousin works at ticket master  
RORY- (understanding) connections  
JAMES- exactly right, well i guess i'll see you around miss gilmore  
(he walks away)  
(and logan walks up)  
LOGAN- was he bothering you ace  
RORY- (looking up) what no  
LOGAN- i see  
RORY- just talking  
LOGAN- no need to explain  
RORY- not explaining  
LOGAN- well it sounds like an explaination  
RORY- you tire me, what do you want  
LOGAN- just wondering how you were doing, you know we haven't talked in a while   
RORY- your in my english lit class, we talked yesturday  
LOGAN- agrueing over which dan brown book is worth reading is not talking   
RORY- so what do you want to talk about  
LOGAN- well nothing now, b/c i have class (pointing to the door) maybe next time, see you later  
RORY- (looking at him in a "i should have guessed" way) yeah later  
(commersials)

(lorilai and rory accedentially meet at elder gilmore door, lor is still in the car and rory is about to ring the bell)  
LORILAI- hey! wait up!  
(rory rings the door)  
LORILAI- wait! wait!  
(the door hasn't opened yet and lorilai caught up with rory)  
LORILAI- did you not hear me say wait  
RORY- oh that was you  
LORILAI- cute, you know you have to wait when i say wait b/c if you go in before me then i am automaticly late, it doesn't matter if she told us to be here at 5pm and you got here at 4:30, and then i come at the original time, i would still be late  
RORY- you would not  
LORILAI- oh she'll find a way to make it seem so, like last week, when you had come right after school and then i came at the time i was suppose to, and she blamed me for not caring enough to come earlier.  
(the maid answers)  
MAID- i'll take your coats, mr. and mrs. gilmore are waiting for you in the dinning room  
LOR- (questioning) dinning room?  
MAID- yes right this way  
RORY- (to lor) its 6:30 why are they in the dinning room  
LOR- i don't know (they walk in to find them sitting down and eating) oh my god your eating  
RORY- its 6:30  
LOR- and your eating  
RORY- my watch must be slow   
LOR- your eating with out us  
EMILY- i know we were going to wait for you, but then we remembered you guys eat fast anyways so if we start early we can get done at the same time  
RORY- get done for what grandma  
EMILY- well me and your grandfather are quite bussy tonight, i have a DAR meeting and your grandfather has a bussiness meeting  
RORY- (to whistpers lorilai) i pasted up bono for this  
LORILAI- (whistpers back) i tell you shes an evil woman   
EMILY- sit down and eat, we don't have all day  
(they sit down at the table)  
LORILAI- so mom why didn't you tell us  
EMILY- no time to talk lorilai eat, we have to go in 30 minutes  
(lorilai looks at rory with a confused face)  
(they walk out of elder gilmore house)  
LORILAI- i have got to tell you that is the best time i have ever had during friday night dinner  
RORY- thats b/c it only lasted 20 minute  
LORILAI- that was my favorite part   
RORY- that was so not like them  
LORILAI- i know, maybe they just needed more time for the spunky irrationalization to kick in   
RORY- i wonder whats wrong  
LORILAI- you can't just enjoy the moment  
(rory gives her a irritated face)  
LORILAI- so are you coming this weekend  
RORY- i don't think i can  
LORILAI- why?   
RORY- i have homework and when i am there i never get it done   
LORILAI- sure you do  
RORY- mom  
LORILAI- i promise i'll leave you alone during homework mode, i won't even sing the song   
RORY- i don't think i'm ready  
LORILAI- ready?  
RORY- to be around jess (like she should know)  
LORILAI- oh yeah that remindes me, he was looking for you  
RORY- he told you?  
LORILAI- no luke said that jess was trying to get ahold of you, he says its important  
RORY- weird  
LORILAI- i know, so please come, i'm so bored without you  
RORY- mom  
LORILAI- we don't have to go to luke's i promise  
RORY- (thinking) ok i need to go home and pick up stuff though  
LORILAI- thank you  
RORY- (smiling) i'll meet you at home  
(they each get into there cars)  
(commersials) 

(the next morningthey are sitting at the kitchen counter)   
LORILAI- ok so today is homework day  
RORY- yes, and then later today and tomorrow we can do anything you want  
LORILAI- sounds good  
RORY- ok now go or i won't get anything done   
LORILAI- lemme just this once  
RORY- no you promised  
LORILAI- i promiced not to do it while you were working your not working now therefore i would not be breaking the promise  
RORY- fine just once though  
LORILAI- (starts to sing in the small world tune)   
"rory is doing her homework today,  
rory is freaking out in um may,  
rory is doing her homework today  
but tomorrow she will be free"  
RORY- (smiling) bye  
LORILAI- bye sweetie   
(she leaves)  
(lorilai at the inn)  
LORILAI- michel did you get my messages, (no answer) michel! (no answer)(she walks into kitchen to sookie) have you seen michel  
SOOKIE- he didn't come in today  
LORILAI- thats weird did he say why  
SOOKIE- he said he wasn't feeling good, thats it  
LORILAI- (skeptical) huh  
(back at the house doing her homework, then suddenly the door bell rings. She gets up irritated and answers the door)  
RORY- what are you doing here  
(you see jess)  
JESS- aren't we plessent this evening  
RORY- (steps aside so he can come in) sorry just a little stressed  
JESS- thats ok  
RORY- (nicer) so what are you doing here  
JESS- i got something in the mail (holds out some papers)   
RORY- oh yeah (takes them) what is this  
JESS- read it  
(she looks at him with a strange face and then looks down at the papers)   
RORY- (surprized and dissappointed at the same time) divorce papers  
JESS- yep  
RORY- i almost forgot about this  
JESS- yeah me to, and then there they were  
RORY- i see  
JESS- they were suppose to come in sooner, but you know how that is  
RORY- (in a matter-of-fact voice) that damn post office  
JESS- well um, why don't you read that over  
RORY- ok  
(silence)(he looks at her)  
JESS- so um when your done just bring them by the dinner and i'll mail them in  
RORY- (looks up at him) (calmly yet not cooly) sure  
JESS- i should get back  
RORY- yeah me to  
JESS- (walks out the door) i'll see you later  
RORY- yeah (she watches him go)  
(commersials)  
(lorilai is at michels door and ringing the bell, no one answers, she heres music though the door, the door is unlocked so she walks in. Just as she walks in she catches him in the tom cruise move in risky business)  
LORILAI- oh my god   
MICHEL- what are you doing here  
LORILAI- brainstorm of jokes (laughing)  
MICHEL- why are you here  
LORILAI- too many... can't think straight  
MICHEL- you don't just walk in someones home   
LORILAI- what was i thinking, always bring a camera to a frenchmens home, always always  
MICHEL- you shouldn't be here (pushing here out)  
LORILAI- you shouldn't be here (still laughing)  
MICHEL- i needed to relax  
LORILAI- we needed you at work (he lets go)  
MICHEL- i was tired  
LORILAI- so you desided to relax to a beach boys cd (calming down)  
MICHEL- they are a wonderful band  
LORILAI- now thats just sad  
MICHEL- get out!   
LORILAI- michle get dressed and i'll drive you to work  
MICHEL- no  
LORILAI- yes, (feeling his head) you do not have a fever and you look well like you, now go  
MICHEL- i will not  
LORILAI- i will by you something  
MICHEL- gutchi?  
LORILAI- yes right after the 6 carot (pushing him upstairs)  
MICHEL- you always lie   
LORILAI- no i was serious about the 6 carots  
(he goes upstairs)  
( lukes dinner. Rory just walked in, and as she walks in luke steps out to get a gallon on milk from doseys. Jess is working and the dinner is empty)  
JESS- well that was quick  
RORY- yeah well i read fast  
JESS- and everything is fine  
RORY- looks fine to me (she hands him the paper)  
JESS- do you want some coffee?  
RORY- no i have homework to do  
JESS- its free  
RORY- i get that at home  
JESS- and really strong  
RORY- have you seen my mother make coffee  
JESS- it comes with a donut  
RORY- jess, what is this about?  
JESS- nothing  
RORY- ok (starts to walk towards the door)  
JESS- rory wait  
(she turns around)   
JESS- why do you think it has never worked between us  
RORY- (matter-of-factly) because you alwaysed left  
JESS- (irritated) fine forget i asked  
RORY- (walks towards the counter) i think it was because we took things to fast. i mean you come back, and bam were together, then a few months later we're married  
JESS- it does seem pretty rash  
RORY- but i don't regret it  
JESS- oh yeah?  
RORY- yeah, this was the only big thing i have ever done, without over thinking it, without a pro and con list for god sakes   
JESS- i beg to differ, i saw you writing something moments before our wedding  
RORY- without a finished pro and con list (emphasizing finished)  
(he smiles) (she looks down at the papers that lay on the counter)  
RORY- so what now  
(he looks at her)   
JESS- we move on  
(she looks back up at him)  
RORY- (long silence) right , ofcoarse, i should get back home  
JESS- ok, i'll see you around  
RORY- yeah (she leaves)  
(THE END)


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 19

(LORILAI AND RORY AT THE DINNER)  
LORILAI- i can't believe you have to go back to school next week  
RORY- i know, but hey just another 3 years, and i'm done  
LORILAI- 3 years? thats a total of 5 years  
RORY- thats right  
LORILAI- so you desided to get your masters  
RORY- yeah, i figured its just one more year   
LORILAI- oh hon, thats so great, i think that calls for a celebration, luke? luke? oh luke!  
(luke comes to the table)   
LUKE- what?  
LORILAI- aren't we hasty  
LUKE- well i do have a dinner full of costumers, and i already served you your food, in fact your almost done, your coffee cups are still full, and there has been numerous times you just called me over to take up time, so excuse me if i'm not full of energy.  
LORILAI-you know in the time it took you to say that you could have been back at work already   
LUKE- how can i help you?  
LORILAI- well that was a bit more pleasent.  
(he smiles, and kisses her)  
LORILAI- and that was very pleasent, now what was i going to say  
LUKE- lorilai!   
LORILAI- oh right, i would like 4 glazed donuts  
LUKE- you just ate  
LORILAI- rory has desided to get her masters  
LUKE- (sincerily to rory) well thats great (to lorilai) you just had 2 pancakes, 2 eggs with toast, 4 bacon slices, and numerous dinner rolls  
LORILAI- hey when did you start serving dinner rolls with breakfast?  
LUKE- i didn't, you brought them  
LORILAI- oh yeah   
LUKE- i have costumers  
LORILAI- then i would hurry with those donuts  
(opening credits)  
(still at the dinner)  
LORILAI- so what are your plans today?  
RORY- i was thinking of going to the gazebo to read for a while and then go to lane's  
LORILAI- that sounds fun  
RORY- yeah, so what about you? (jess comes down the stairs, and starts to work, she pretends not to notice)  
LORILAI- well i have work and then...(she is thinking) wow thats it, i have a boring life  
RORY- you do not  
LORILAI- i do, and it's weird, b/c i have all the substance a "normal person" usually has, i have a 20 year old daughter, a boyfriend, and completely repulsive parents  
RORY-yeah normal  
LORILAI- oh my god my parents, i have to see them today  
RORY- no thats friday  
LORILAI- no i have to have brunch with my mother today before work, what time is it   
RORY- (looks at clock in dinner) 10  
LORILAI- great (hurrying to get up) i have to be in hartfort in a half an hour, i have to go   
RORY- ok i'll get the check  
LORILAI- thankz hon  
(lorilai leaves, and rory gets up to the counter to pay, coinsidentaly jess is at the register)  
JESS- that will be 18.25  
(she hands him the money)  
JESS- so how have you been  
RORY- i've been good, me and my mom took a road trip this summer  
JESS- yeah i noticed you were gone for a while, so where did you go?  
RORY- we went around the nation, and stopped in every state we entered, to get suveners   
JESS- thats cool (hands her the change)  
RORY- i'll see you around  
(he looks back at her as she leaves)  
(lorilai at the INN on the phone)  
LORILAI- ok let me get this straight, you want 2 robes, 4 towls, 10 mints, breakfast in bed at exactly 7am if not buzzed, you want to ride the horse at 10am, lunch at 12, and your stuff packed by our staff, when you get back... (fake smile) no thank you  
MICHEL- i told you he was annoying  
LORILAI- yes annoying, but he is from the new york times, if we get a good review, we will be getting residence left and right  
MICHEL- he was annoying  
(rory gets up from her reading spot, suddenly realizing that she is really tired. So she walks down the stairs of the gazebo and walks over to lukes. It is swompt, and only luke was there)   
RORY- i need coffee  
LUKE- you just had coffee (serving costomers)  
RORY- yeah like a million hrs ago  
LUKE- 2 hours ago  
RORY- time goes by slower with out coffee  
LUKE- you become more like your mother everyday  
RORY- thank you  
LUKE- i'm swampt, you can just go behind the counter and get it if you want   
RORY- me behind the counter, oh the priveledges one gets when there mother is dating the owner (she says as she walks behind the counter and is looking for a cup. She can't seem to find one, so she looks under the count, there was a bunch of papers. She rambles through them because she sees something that resembles a coffee mug on the bottem. Then something suddenly caught her eye.She looks though those specific papers and was shocked)  
RORY- luke where is jess!  
LUKE- i think he's upstairs  
RORY- thank you (storms upstairs and bangs on the door. Jess answer, as though he is about to scream at the person banging and then realized it was rory)  
JESS- hey what are you doing up here  
RORY- what is this!  
(she hands him the papers and he looks though them)  
JESS- this is our divorcing papers, where did you get these  
RORY- oh my god jess please tell me thats a copy  
JESS- I sent these out  
RORY- obviously you didn't b/c they were down stairs  
JESS- where  
RORY- under the counter  
JESS- (confused for a moment and then remembers) oh ...!  
RORY- you realize these are overdue don't you  
JESS- no all we have to do is call them up  
RORY- NO we have to call them up and ask for new papers, which will take another 4-6 weeks to get  
JESS- it will be fine, i'll fix it  
RORY- like you said you would mail it out, NO, i'll do it this time  
JESS- rory is it that big of deal?  
RORY- yeah jess it is, i mean ever since i got married, it has been a hassle, everything with you is a hassle. i have to go (she leaves and jess is just standing there) 

(COMMERSIAL)

(rory comes home from Lane's house and lorilai is flipping though the channels. Rory walks into the living room and sits down on the coach)  
RORY- guess who didn't send out the divorce papers  
LORILAI- ross season 6  
RORY- Jess   
LORILAI- NO, are you serious  
RORY- yep, i saw them in the dinner and confronted him about it  
LORILAI- and what did he say?   
RORY- he said he forgot  
LORILAI- just when you feel the hatred for that kid is filled, it just keeps on coming  
RORY- i don't know what i ever saw in him, i mean he's irresponcible, dissrespectful, and unapprieciative  
LORILAI- rory honey don't say that  
RORY- well its true  
LORILAI- maybe in my opinion, but you don't believe that  
RORY- oh i am converting  
LORILAI- your just mad now, maybe he did it the same reason ross did  
RORY- b/c he was married 2 times before?  
LORILAI- no b/c he still loves you   
RORY- yeah you always reminded me of phebie  
LORILAI- rory honey, he is crazy about you, always has, but he also has always felt inferior to you. Sure you both were smart but he knows you are doing something with your life, and thats why he left in the first place.   
RORY- wait a minute, a second ago you were hating him  
LORILAI- oh i do, i just think you shouldn't  
RORY- i have alot of work to get done before school starts  
LORILAI- ok homework mode begins in 10,9,  
(rory walks to her room)  
LORILAI- 8,7,   
(rory shuts the door)  
LORILAI- 654321  
(rory sits on her bed and looks as if she is thinking about what her mom had said, she looks at the divorce papers)  
(realizing she needs supplies she, she walks out of her bedroom)  
RORY- MOM! (grabbing her money) i'm going to doosey's  
LORILAI- k hon...  
(she opens up the door, and sees jess on the pourch , looking as if he was debating to ring the door bell)  
RORY- what are you doing here  
JESS- i needed to talk to you  
RORY- thats what phones are for  
JESS- You won't answer my calls  
(stepping out side now)  
RORY- well i don't want to talk to you  
(starts walking down the pourch stairs and jess follows)  
JESS- rory! come on you know your going to forgive me.  
(rory is nodding her head)  
(they are walking towards town now)  
JESS- it really wasn't that big of a deal, and i told you i would fix it  
(keeps nodding her head)  
JESS- RORY (grabs her gently, for her to stop walking)  
RORY- what?  
JESS- we have to fix this  
RORY- i'm tired  
JESS- ok we can get coffee  
RORY- no jess, i'm tired of this.  
(jess looks at her, hurt but understanding)  
RORY- i can't do this any more, these ups and downs of this relationship is making me dizzy. It seems like everytime i'm mad at you for some reason, we just forget about it and move on, we never work though it. I need to work though these things jess  
JESS- ok lets do that. We can do that Dr. Phil thing were i tell you my problems, you tell me yours, then we can get ice cream...with cones (emphasizing "with cone" reminding rory when she first fell in love with him)  
(she starts to smile. And then realizing what she is doing)  
RORY- NO! (she starts to walk away)  
JESS- RORY (he stops her again) its only like that b/c you make it that way, you keep fighting us.  
RORY- i'm not the one that left jess!  
JESS- and here we are again  
RORY- here we are   
JESS- So its over?  
(she looks up at him with a straight inecent face)  
RORY- yeah  
(he walks away)

(COMMERSIALS) 

(In the morning rory walks into lukes alone for her morning coffee)  
RORY- hey luke  
(it is crouded)  
LUKE- hey wheres your mom  
RORY- oh, we stayed up late last night, she's still sleeping  
LUKE- and what about you?  
RORY- oh i have a class in an hour.  
LUKE- I see (he hands her her coffee)  
RORY- its packed today  
LUKE- yeah, i don't know how i'm going to get though this morning  
RORY- well jess should be down to help you soon   
LUKE- no, i thought he told you  
RORY- told me what?  
LUKE- well yesturday was his last day of perol, he just left  
RORY- what! just left meaning, 10, 20 minutes ago. Where is he?  
LUKE- it was about 20 minutes ago, he went to the starshollow bus stop   
(she starts to walk out, then remembering she left her coffee on the counter she goes back for it, and puts the money on the counter)   
(at the bus station, there are a few people arriving and a few deporting. She spotted him right away, he was just getting up from reading , he was about to board)  
RORY- JESS!  
(Looking aroung, he notices rory, he stops and waits as she runs over to him)  
(she stops and is just standing there)  
JESS- rory?  
RORY- yeah?   
JESS- (looking confused)  
RORY- (trying to explain) when i heard you went to the bus stop, all i could think of was to get to you before you boared, i didn't think of what i was going to say or how i would say it.  
(still silence and confused, and annoucements from the bus station say "last boarding call for the 51 express to new york")  
RORY- don't you ever get sick of that town   
JESS- rory?  
RORY- huh?  
JESS- i have to go  
(he looks at her one last time and then turns around)  
RORY- (spur of the moment, top of her head responce) DON'T GO  
(HE TURNS AROUND)   
JESS- why?  
(he looks at her waiting for an answer)  
(she looks back up at him, she grabs his neck gently and kisses him, after a moment she releases, still in their position)  
JESS- your a confusing complicated woman ms. gilmore  
RORY- just think how dull your life would be without me  
(separating now, and he has her hands in his)  
JESS- so what does this mean?  
RORY- i don't know, lets take it slow (thinking about what she said) i really didn't mean to rhymn  
JESS- (he smiles) i paid 40 bucks for this ticket you know  
RORY- you can get a refund  
JESS- yes but should i?  
RORY- yes  
JESS- really?  
RORY- yes  
JESS- your not going to change your mind on me?  
RORY- no  
JESS- (smiles) ok  
(THE END)


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 20 (good luck with that)  
(Lorilai walks in to lukes and sits down at the counter)  
LORILAI- hey (gives him a kiss)  
LUKE- hey (he pours her coffee)  
LORILAI- (smells the coffee) hmmmm, (takes a sip) oh if only man and beverage could marry. ( takes another sip, and theres a pause) so whats new?  
LUKE- since last night?   
LORILAI- yeah since then  
LUKE- my new ketchup bottles came in   
LORILAI- oh yeah, did you get the pink ones like i told you to   
LUKE- you mean the ones with the sparkley caps  
LORILAI- yeah those  
LUKE- (sarcasticly) yeah they are right next to the pluffy place mats  
LORILAI- i'm telling you, you should take those out more often, you would get more bussiness  
LUKE- if bussiness means people like taylor, then no thank you  
(taylor comes in)  
LORILAI- (taking a sip) speaking of the devil  
TAYLOR-(holds up a cup) luke what is this!  
LUKE- thats a cup taylor  
TAYLOR- i know that, where did it come from?  
LUKE- well considering you just brought it in my dinner, i would have to say you  
TAYLOR- this is a lukes coffee cup  
LUKE- you don't say  
TAYLOR- guess where it was?   
LUKE- i don't like this game anymore  
TAYLOR- it was on the cement right infront of my store  
LUKE- well i'll be damned (smiling)  
TAYLOR- do you think this is funny? this is not funny, littering is aganst the law in these here parts  
(lorilai is watching with interest)  
TAYLOR- you better do something about this luke, b/c if it happens again, i'm going to have to do something   
LUKE- bye taylor  
(taylor puts the cup on the counter and leaves, luke takes the cup from the count and puts it in the garbage)   
LUKE- (looks at LORILAI) i thought you said you were going to stop that  
(OPENING CREDITS)

(Rory is at Yale, walking out of a class, talking to James)  
JAMES- so how about that paper   
RORY- yeah i know, 20 pages in two nights  
JAMES- its inhuman   
RORY- mortally impossible  
JAMES- so who's your partener   
RORY- oh Paris  
JAMES- good luck with that  
(she looks over and sees jess wait on a bench reading, with two cups of coffee)   
RORY- (to James) i'll catch up with you later  
(she walks straight over to jess and james is just standing there)  
(she is now standing right over jess)  
RORY- hey  
(he looks up)  
JESS- hey (he stands up) i got you coffee (he hands her the cup)  
RORY- (she takes it) (she gives him a kiss) thank you  
JESS- are you ready  
RORY- oh my god i forgot, i have this big paper due Friday   
JESS- oh  
RORY- i'm sorry  
JESS- no big deal  
RORY- your up set  
JESS- i'm not up set  
RORY- it was going to be our first real date as a couple, and here i am blowing you off, for what a paper  
JESS- rory calm down  
(they start walking)  
RORY- your right it isn't my fault, its Mr. Keelings fault. Is he crazy? A 20 page paper in 2 days. I'm telling you the man is insane.  
JESS- ok he goes to the top of our hit list  
RORY- i'm sorry  
JESS- its fine, we'll just re-schedual  
RORY- (smiles)  
JESS- what?   
RORY- re-schedual, just never heard that word come out of your mouth before  
JESS- and that is funny to you?  
RORY- frankly yes  
JESS- yeah well i wouldn't have had to say that word if you didn't blow me off  
RORY- i knew you were up set  
JESS- (he stops to kiss her) i'm not up set, well go out another time, but if i'm going to go, i should now before traffic  
RORY- ok, i'll talk to you later  
JESS- (he kisses her one last time) bye (and leaves)   
(rory walks into her apt. and paris is waiting for her)  
RORY- how did you get in here  
PARIS- how the hell are we going to do this, 20 pages in 2 days (saying in a doubting way)  
RORY- i remember locking the door when i left  
PARIS- we should do it on the revolution  
(walking to the kitchen to get a soda)  
RORY- i know i didn't give you a key  
PARIS- how about i do 10 pages and you do 10 pages and then we put them together  
RORY- (sees the window open) (then looks at paris) you didn't  
PARIS- it was 80degrees in here  
RORY- i give up  
PARIS- your right, it should be 15 each, b/c we are going to need to cut out some stuff to have it make sence  
RORY- soda?  
PARIS- no thanks i have one (holding it up)  
RORY- right

(COMMERSIALS)

(rory and lorilai walking to the door for friday night dinner)  
LORILAI- hey long time no see  
RORY- yeah, i had this insane teacher who hineyrumpusigned a 20 pg paper, that was due in 48 hours  
LORILAI- crazy  
RORY- i know, but i had a partner  
LORILAI- who?  
RORY- paris  
LORILAI- crazy  
(rory smiles and rings the bell)  
EMILY- hello girls come in come in  
RORY- hi grandma, you seem happy   
(they walk into the living room)  
LORILAI- yeah really happy. (suspiciously) why?  
EMILY- oh no reason  
LORILAI- ok  
EMILY- well if you must know, me and your father are getting married   
LORILAI- but you are married  
EMILY- well we're doing it again   
LORILAI- why?  
EMILY- because its fun  
LORILAI- why?   
EMILY- are you trying to be difficult  
LORILAI- well at this particular time, no. Its just that people usually re-new their vows on an annaversery, usually the 50 year annaversery  
EMILY- well we were going to wait until then but our favorite church is going to be knocked down this coming summer, so we figured we would get it done then  
RORY- thats great grandma  
EMILY- just act surprised when your grandfather comes down, i was suppose to wait for him, to tell you  
(RICHARD COMES DOWN THE STAIRS)  
RICHARD- rory, lorilai guess what  
LORILAI- what  
RICHARD- me and your mother are re-newing our vows  
RORY- really? thats great  
LORILAI- you don't say  
RICHARD- (looks to emily) you told them  
EMILY- thank you lorilai  
LORILAI- (smiles) any time  
(they walk out of elder gilmore house)  
LORILAI- so that was strange  
RORY- i think its cute  
LORILAI- yeah well you think possums are cute   
RORY- they are  
LORILAI- no puppies are cute, kitties are cute, MICE are sometimes cute, possums are creepy  
RORY- leave me alone  
LORILAI- so are you coming to visit mommy this weekend   
RORY- yep  
LORILAI- you know that is the one good thing about you dating jess, there is no doubt whether or not you are going to visit  
RORY- (smiles) so i'll meet you back at home  
LORILAI- the pizza will be waiting  
(rory walks in the dinner, sees jess at the counter and walks up to him. He immedietly notices her entrance and smiles. She walks up to him and kisses him)  
RORY- (after they release, yet still fairly close) hey  
JESS- hey  
(she sits back)  
JESS- how was the paper?  
RORY- a horror, but its finished  
JESS- (nodding in understanding) good, what are you doing tonight  
RORY- pizza at home with mom  
JESS- i see  
RORY- you want to join us  
JESS- (stressed) no its ok  
RORY- oh come on, i miss you  
JESS- i miss you to, but i think dinner with parents should be arranged  
RORY- its not dinner  
JESS- its eating at a dinner time  
RORY- munching really (correcting him)   
JESS- (smiles) i need preparation  
RORY- ok i invite you now, you prepare yourself, and come by in an hour  
JESS- i'm not sure i could get a life altering disease in an hour  
RORY- your going to have to get along with my mother sooner or later  
JESS- we get along fine  
RORY- sure when you don't talk  
JESS- we talk enough  
RORY- the occastional "hey, wheres rory?" bit isn't talking  
JESS- good book though, wheres waldo that is  
RORY- we are together now, and i am very close with my mother, and i would like you guys to talk more  
JESS- it was achually the first book i read  
RORY- i'm not saying you guys should be best friends or anything  
JESS- i had the whole collection  
RORY- jess!  
JESS- i know  
RORY- i'm just saying i would like it there could be a more comfortable atmosphere when you guys are in the same room  
JESS- she doesn't like me rory  
RORY- she does like you (he gives her a look) hey (in defence) when we broke up..  
JESS- (interupts) which time? (and smiles)  
RORY- the last time we broke up, she was the one that said, "he had a good reason rory" "he loves you rory" "give him another chance rory"  
JESS- she said that (emphasizing she)  
RORY- well yeah, the last part may have been my consious, but yeah she said that  
JESS- i'm not getting out of this one am i  
RORY- you can, i don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do  
JESS- as she digs she nails into my arm  
RORY- (smiles) would you? (give him innecent look)  
JESS- (rolls eyes) don't give me that look  
RORY- i don't know what you are talking about  
JESS- rory its not...(looks at her) uh... ok  
RORY- (exsitedly) ok?   
JESS- what time should i be there?  
RORY- just give us a half hour  
JESS- i thought you said i had an hour  
RORY- well i just thought of a deadly disease you can get in an hour  
(he smiles, and she kisses him)  
RORY- thank you (she walks out)  
(jess has just realized that the small audiance in the dinner was watching jess grow soft, thoughout the conversation. They were still staring)   
JESS- this is a diner, eat. (they continue to stare) jeez (he walks upstairs)  
(lukes who has been watching the whole thing comes out smiling as jess goes up irritated, as luke walks in the small crowd gets back to eating and talking)

(COMMERSIALS) 

(jess is in front of the gilmore house, and rings the door bell. Lorilai answers te door)  
LORILAI- your right on time  
JESS- (holds up a bag) i bought food  
LORILAI- great (moves aside so he can enter, she starts walking down the hallway and he follows) ok, we have pop tarts, waffels, pancakes, cookies, milk for the cookies and for the cookies only, pizza, soda, marshmellows, cotten candy  
JESS- maker?  
LORILAI- bag  
JESS- i see  
LORILAI- i know its not the same, but it is better than nothing  
JESS- well ofcoarse, so i now see that the hamburgers and fries were not needed  
LORILAI- are you kidding me, its the main dish  
JESS- (sees rory walk out of her room) hey  
RORY- hey, so we got back to the future part one and two  
JESS- what 3 wasn't there?  
LORILAI- no its just not as good as the first two  
JESS- my mistake  
LORILAI- jess why don't you put in the movie and me and rory will bring out the stuff?   
JESS- (take tha tape) ok (and leaves tot he living room)   
LORILAI- (whispering) did you move the matches?  
RORY- stop   
LORILAI- b/c that couch burns to easy  
RORY- you wanted this   
LORILAI- i know, but it seems more fun when i disapprove  
(rory looks at her rolls her eyes and heads to the livingroom with a hand full of stuff. Lorilai smiles and takes her tray of stuff and follows)  
(time passes... Lorilai is awake on the floor, rory is awake on the couch on the same side as lorilai and jess is asleep on the couch on the other side)  
LORILAI- (unaware that jess is asleep) i'm telling you that movie just gets better with each time you watch it  
RORY- (also unaware) i know and the second one...  
LORILAI- just as good as the first  
RORY- that doesn't happen offen  
LORILAI- the only other movie that the sequels even compare to the original is rocky  
RORY- ahhh, classic (hears a semi- snore, she turns to see jess asleep, lorilai sees it to)  
LORILAI- (softer) ameture  
RORY- (smiles) you should see him on coffee  
LORILAI- you mean luke allows blood relitaves coffee, but not his own girlfriend  
RORY- well luke wasn't there   
LORILAI- understandable (they get up and rory puts a blanket over jess, and they put everything away)  
(they go into the kitchen)   
RORY- i'm going to sleep  
LORILAI- ok i'll get the lights   
(rory goes into her room and lorilai goes upstairs) 

(commersials)

(rory comes in the living room at 8am with coffee)  
RORY- good morning sleepy head  
(jess moans while trying to awake)  
JESS- what happened  
RORY- you fell asleep   
JESS- (looks at her with a smirk) no kidding (she hands him coffee) what is this  
RORY- (sarcasticly) brown orange juice   
JESS- (takes a sip) stronge  
RORY- the only way to drink it   
JESS- so last night...?  
RORY- you were a perfect gentlemen   
JESS- jeez  
RORY- i mean don't think i didn't hear the pleading at the door, but after an hour or two you went back to the couch to sleep for the rest of the night  
(jess smiles. puts the coffee down and gently kisses her. The kiss heats up and suddenly they are horizontal on the couch)  
RORY- jess... wait...  
JESS- whats wronge?  
RORY- my mothers upstairs  
JESS- (sits up) right   
RORY- (sits up) i should get some more coffee (gets up and goes to the kitchen)  
JESS- (follows her into the kitchen) so some first date huh?  
RORY- (smiles) i thought it was quite exciting   
JESS- did you?  
RORY- yes we should definetly do it again some time  
JESS- maybe we should  
RORY- (looks up at him and smiles) really?  
JESS- well not anytime soon, but i guess i wouldn't have a stroke doing that again  
RORY- lady's and gentilmen a compliment from mr.mariono  
JESS- (remembering) coming from the mrs  
RORY- (realizing) oh... yeah...i almost forgot about that  
JESS- yeah  
RORY- what are we going to do?  
JESS- i don't know  
RORY- wow  
JESS- we'll just have to figure it out  
RORY- yeah figure it out  
JESS- later, i have to get to work  
RORY- (he kisses her good-bye) right later...(after he leave she takes a sip of her coffee and looks up)  
(THE END)


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAMER- i own nothing

------ thz for the reviews, i apprieciate it. Even though most of them were constructive critisism

EPPY 21  
(lorilai and rory walk into lukes.)  
RORY- so what was all that banging upstairs again  
LORILAI- banging? what banging?   
(they sit at their table)  
RORY- the banging i heard at 6 o'clock in the morning  
LORILAI- oh that banging, that was the alarm clock massecure of 2005  
RORY- huh.  
LORILAI- you see yesturday i got this call from michel saying he needed me there at 7:30 this morning, and ofcoarse i argued the fact that i am not in any way waking up any earlier than i have to , so then he said "then wake up the same as usual just drop the essesaries and make-up for the day" now knowing me my mouth immediatly dropped, so then i said " michel! if you don't want me to scare off the residence today i'm going to need the make-up"  
LUKE- (interupts) coffee. (pours coffee, then give lorilai a kiss)  
LORILAI- thanks   
RORY- thanks luke  
(luke leaves)  
LORILAI- so then he said..  
RORY- (interupting) i hope there's a point coming soon   
LORILAI- oh right the point  
RORY- you forgot what started this conversation didn't you  
(confused look on lorilai's face)   
RORY- alarm clock massecure  
LORILAI- oh right, so anyways, he eventually talked me into waking me up earlier than i should, i think he offered me a huge thing of folgers or something. So i gathered up all the alarm clocks in the house. You know all the ones that people have given us, or we have bought for our selves for when we break ours, i checks the closets, the attic, everywhere. I came up with like 20.  
RORY- wow  
LORILAI- i know, the pack-rat does come in handy. So then i set them all for about 6 o'clock at about 30seconds apart from each other, each clock being either before 6 or after. So then at 5:55 the first alarm clock went off, my eyes just blink. then the next one goes off while the first is still going, and i was just so tired i practicly forgot about the alarm clock hassel i went though the night before. So to stop the buzzing i pick up what ever is closest to me and though it in the direct of the noise, but appantly what i though was an alarm clock which only made the sound worse. Then 2 more went off and i just lost it. i killed them all.   
RORY- huh. quite a story  
LORILAI- yeah, its something to tell to the grandkids  
RORY- so what time did you say you had to be at the inn  
LORILAI- 7:30  
RORY- its 8  
LORILAI- no folgers for me  
(OPENING CREDITS)

(rory at her news paper meeting)   
?(paris' boyfriends name)?- ok, melvin your doing the economy article, paris is on professor kinggles case, maggie you do documents, rory that new coffee house down the street, calvin is doing the new vergin of HAIRSPRAY, (logan walks in, as the advisser turns to him) and logan your on the johnson situation  
(rory is now walking to her next class and logan catches up with her)  
LOGAN- can you believe that, in less than 5 seconds the man gives me a job   
RORY- well you havn't been there in months what were you expecting, time off  
LOGAN- (smiles) so you rushed out of there   
RORY- and?  
LOGAN- any reason why?  
RORY- um i was in a rush  
LOGAN- that would explain the rushing  
RORY- i suppose so   
LOGAN- so about the johnson case?  
RORY- what about it  
LOGAN- you did some research on him havn't you  
RORY- what makes you think that  
LOGAN- b/c you google everyone worth knowing within a 5 mile radius  
RORY- i have some information  
LOGAN- anything i can use  
RORY- probaby, why don't you come over later and pick it up  
LOGAN- or you can give it to me tomorrow  
RORY- no to many papers, and i don't even know if you can use everything, just come over and search through the papers  
LOGAN- (smiles) ok its a date   
RORY- (looks up) i also have a dictionary you can use to define the word date  
LOGAN- (smiles) bye ace  
(logan walks away, she is now reaching her apartment and the phone is ringing so she is rushing through the keys and opens the door fast enough to get to the phone in to)  
RORY- hello (out of breath)  
JESS- hey, something wronge?  
RORY- what? no why? (still out of breath)  
JESS- you just sound like your having an asthma attack  
RORY- no, so whats up  
JESS- just calling to see what time your coming over  
RORY- for what?  
JESS- our date, then again i can always pick you up   
RORY- our date?  
JESS- date, go to the movies get dinner that would probably include large amounts of things luke would not approve of  
RORY- its so weird how luke serves everything that he would never eat  
JESS- so what time?  
RORY- i can't tonight  
JESS- rory!  
RORY- i forgot, i'm sorry, but i already sort of promised a friend i would let them come over and pick up some papers for this article  
JESS- so come over afterwards  
RORY- well there is alot of papers and i'm not sure what time he will be done looking though them  
JESS- he?  
RORY- huh?  
JESS- who's coming over? (suspiciously)  
RORY- a friend  
JESS- a "he" friend?   
RORY- well yeah kind of  
JESS- kind of  
RORY- jess he's just a friend  
JESS- ok so who is this "just a friend"?   
RORY- who?  
JESS- yes who?  
RORY- um logan  
JESS-isn't that an ex- boy friend  
RORY- i think i'll emphasize the EX part   
JESS- rory  
RORY- jess  
JESS- your canceling our date to hang out with an ex-boyfriend, and you don't want me to get mad   
RORY- i'm not canceling  
JESS- no? b/c it sounded alot like canceling to me  
RORY- well then you are mistaken  
JESS- am i?   
RORY- i was simply posponing it until another day but since you don't like the idea why don't you come over at 8  
JESS- 8?  
RORY- that will give logan time to come and go, and me time to do my sociology homework, and then get pretty for you  
JESS- (smiles on other line) 8 it is  
RORY- ok good  
JESS- well i got to go   
RORY- see you later  
JESS- bye  
(hang up. rory looks at the time and then looks at the apt. and starts to straighten up)   
(commersials)  
(lorilai at the INN, on the phone and michel comes up)  
LORILAI- hi i'm sry can you hold on one minute ( to the phone) (now to michel) what?  
MICHEL- don't give me attitude   
LORILAI- i'm in the middle of an inportant conversation  
MICHEL- don't let me stop you  
LORILAI- (lorilai puts back the phone towards her ear) hi i'm back (and michel is just in front of the counter watching her) (still on the phone) yes that will be great, uh huh...uh huh... yes sry can you hold on one minute (to michel now) what!  
MICHEL- so much attitude, no wonder you have bad carma  
LORILAI- bad carma? michel what are you talking about   
MICHEL- the banister it broke  
LORILAI- the banister is broke? what do you mean the banister is broke?  
MICHEL- the kids, man i hate kids so annoying, anyways the kids were slidding down the banister, and broke it  
LORILAI- they broke it?  
MICHEL- yes   
LORILAI- the banister?  
MICHEL- yes  
LORILAI- the kids broke the banister?  
MICHEL- i said yes about a million times now   
LORILAI- well how much will it cost to fix  
MICHEL- i don't know,(looking at the phone now) weren't you (pointing to the phone)  
LORILAI- oh my god, i forgot (as she starts to put the phone back to her hear she yells at michel) get that banister fixed michel  
MICHEL- bite me  
LORILAI- ( now on the phone) hello?... hello? (hangs up and starts dialing numbers)  
(at rorys house there is a knock on the door, rory opens it and its logan)  
LOGAN- hey, am i late  
RORY- you are just picking up some papers you can't be late  
(he steps in as rory steps hineyrumpuside)  
LOGAN- right right, i brought wine (holding up the paper bag that obviously was holding wine)  
RORY- (looks at it) why?  
LOGAN- just thought we could sip at it while we rumage though some papers  
RORY- wine stains  
LOGAN- (pulling the bottle out of the bag) which is why i brought white  
RORY- (takes it and puts it on the counter) right (goes to the bedroom to get the papers)  
LOGAN- (going into her kitchen) where are your glasses! (looks though her cabenits and finds mugs and a wine opener)  
RORY- (coming out of the room with a big box of papers) huh?(drops it on the floor)  
LOGAN- nevermind (hands her a glass)  
RORY- i really don't want any  
LOGAN- try it  
RORY- i'm not thirsty   
LOGAN- its from france  
RORY- (takes a sip) wow  
LOGAN- told you  
RORY- theres another box (pointing to the bedroom, heads in that direction)  
LOGAN- allow me (and walks ahead of her, and as he gets the box she goes towards the couch and sits down)  
(going thought the papers)  
RORY- so who are you looking for again!   
LOGAN- (walks into the room) william johnson  
RORY- right, the local novelist  
(now logan is going though the papers as well)   
LOGAN- it is said that went he is working on a book, he won't come out of his office for days  
RORY- wow, how does he eat   
LOGAN- he has maids  
RORY- how does he sleep  
LOGAN- doesn't  
RORY- wow, wait how does he use the bath room   
LOGAN- i haven't thought about that, he probably has a pail   
RORY- gross  
LOGAN- (holds up wine bottle) more?  
RORY- please (smiles)  
(LORILAI at the inn, and luke shows up)  
LORILAI- thank you so much for coming, i don't know what i would do without you  
LUKE- yeah, yeah, so where is the problem  
LORILAI- (walking towards the banister) right there  
LUKE- what the hell happened? (starts the fix it)  
LORILAI- well these kids  
LUKE- kids? i hate kids  
LORILAI- well they were sliding down the banister and it just broke  
LUKE- were they fat? i bet they were fat kids  
LORILAI- they weren't fat  
LUKE- well how else would the banister break unless fat kids were sliding down it, i swear kids these days they are way to noisy and eat way to much  
LORILAI- thz for your input Mr.Rogers  
LUKE- can you hand me the screw driver   
LORILAI- sure (goes over to the tool box, and is looking through the iems) which one is that again  
LUKE- on second thought i'll get it myself  
LORILAI- no i love you more (walks to the kitchen) 

(commersials)

(at rorys apt. and she it laughing)  
RORY- i can not believe you achually stole Mr. Kenbergs yaht  
LOGAN- i can't believe i got caught  
RORY- well being the smart professor that he is, you had to expect it  
LOGAN- smart? he can't tell the difference between a 50 spot or a 5  
RORY- well sure he's senile now, but in his day...  
LOGAN- (interupting) his day being the stone age  
RORY- true (calming down, and turns to strech and notices the clock on the stove) oh my god! oh my god!  
LOGAN- what?  
RORY- you have to go  
LOGAN- what why?  
RORY- its 8 o'clock  
LOGAN- and past your bed time?  
RORY- no you have to go (opens the door and is pushing him out the door)  
LOGAN- wait i need my papers (goes over to the couch and gets his pile, goes back over to the door, and jess is there, rory turns around and notices him to)  
RORY- hey jess, logan was just leaving  
LOGAN- your with him again   
JESS- excuss me!  
LOGAN- (to jess) dude didn't you like leave 5 times  
RORY- logan, i think you should go  
JESS- yeah, logan, i think you should go  
LOGAN- ok well i think i'll go  
RORY- bye logan  
LOGAN- see you later  
JESS- want a bet  
(logan leaves, and jess closes the door)  
RORY- jess i can explain  
JESS- really  
RORY- he came over thinking it was some kind of a date and brought wine, we were just talking jess, nothing happened  
JESS- ok  
RORY- ok? just like that? ok? are you kidding me, what i did was horrible. I should have kick him out earlier but i didn't, i would have though i just... its just that we were talking and lost track of time  
JESS- ok  
RORY- thats no excuse, he was suppose to leave at 6:30 tops, then i was suppose to do my homework, then take a shower and get pretty for you, and look at me, i'm a mess, i'm not all prettied up, which i should be because my boyfriend is here, and this is suppose to be our date, and geez look at the house, i mean theres no candles out, and its all messy, which is weird because i cleaned...  
JESS- (interupting) rory calm down, its fine really. loosing track of time is my specialty  
RORY- i'm so sorry   
JESS- i know  
RORY- i am so making this up to you  
(starts to kiss his neck, and he is not reacting)  
RORY- jess?  
JESS- we have to talk  
ROY- i said i was sorry (still kissing his neck)   
JESS- not about that  
RORY- (stops kissing his neck) ok, about what then  
(silence) (wake me up when sept. ends- green day, starts to play)

JESS- i just can't stop thinking about it   
RORY- what?  
JESS- i mean what are we going to do?  
RORY- jess. what?  
JESS- the marrige, we can't just stay married, but (cuts off)  
RORY- i know, its just  
JESS- weird  
RORY- yeah   
(silence)  
RORY- but why do we have to think about this now, i mean we just started going out again, and its going pretty well (she sits on the couch)  
JESS- (he sits next to her) we have to solve this now before things gets weirder  
RORY- ok so what should we do?  
JESS- i'm not sure  
RORY- well what do you want to do   
JESS- i don't know  
RORY- well that was productive  
JESS- i know that i love you (he looks at her)  
RORY- i love you too (she looks back at him)  
JESS- (looks away again) and i know i would be fine with staying married, but i don't want to rush things again   
RORY- i know, me too (looks away)  
JESS- so the only thing left to do  
RORY- is get divorced  
JESS- yeah  
RORY- ok i'll order the papers tomorrow  
JESS- ok  
RORY- so should we start our date  
JESS- um achually i have to get up early tomorrrow for work (gets up)  
RORY- oh, ok then i guess i'll see you later   
JESS- yeah (lightly kisses her)  
RORY- bye (jess walks out and the cameras show rory still sitting on the couch)  
(THE END)


End file.
